Un Intento Mas!
by Dame- san o melis-chan
Summary: Sakura esta casada con Sasuke, pero ella no sabe que lo esta engañando, pero esta se da cuenta de la peor manera!
1. La traición

Titulo: "Un Intento Mas"

Titulo: "Un Intento Mas"

Capitulo: La Traición

En una cama matrimonial, había dos personas y una de ellas, estaba despertando por los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en la ventana, perezosamente se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, ya que estaba desnuda, su nombre era Sakura, una chica de 22 años, cabellos rosas y ojos jade, pero ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? ¿Por qué? Solo hay una razón; por que su marido, Uchiha Sasuke, su esposo, su marido y tal vez _amante_, le había hecho el amor toda la noche. Si se había casado con Sasuke, de 24 años, un poco mas alto que sakura piel blanca, sus ojos negro igual que su cabello y cuerpo atlético, que cualquier no dejaría de mirar… si están casados desde hace dos años, ella estaba feliz, lo amaba.

Ella se fijo en la mesita de noche para la hora, eran las 8:00 a.m., demasiado temprano para ir al trabajo, se estiro un poco, y después se fijo en la vista de sasuke, y estaba dormido se veía tan tierno, pero tenia que despertarlo, le quito un mecho de cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le dijo:

Sasuke-kun ya amaneció-dijo Sakura acariciándole la mejilla.

Buenos días- dijo el mientras se acomodaba para darle un beso tierno a sakura en los labios, pero se volvió a acostar tapándose la con las sabanas hasta la cabeza- dame cinco minuto mas, si.

Sasuke, tienes que trabajar- dijo ella quitando la sabana de la cabeza.

Trabajar?- pregunto el enarcando una ceja- pero si trabaje toda la noche contigo-dijo en voz sensual.

En que?- dijo ella, con voz de inocente, sabiéndolo ella

Claro que si, no te hagas la inocente- dijo el mientras la acercaba hacia ella mientras le daba besos cortos en el cuello- en hacerte gemir, suspirar, besándote donde mas te gusta y….-

**Flash back**

SAS-KE-KUN!!...- dijo una pelirosa totalmente excitada

Si- dijo sasuke, moviéndose dentro de ella- que pasa sakura?-con una sonrisa sensual

Mas, un…poco….mas……rápido- dijo ella tratando de hablar, ya que estaba demasiado excitada

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar, sasuke quería tortura a sakura, así que lo hizo lentamente, mientras besaba su cuello, ella gemía de placer, sasuke dejo su cuello para besar los labios de sakura, sensualmente pero a la vez salvaje.

Sasuke…..por favor………no……..me…..hagas ……..sufrir…….-dijo la pelirosa en medio del beso.

Di que eres mía- decía el

Soy…tuya.

Bien hecho- dijo sasuke para acelerar el vaivén para que Sakura sintiera el placer de que sasuke fuera suya, cuando los dos llegaron hasta el final, se derramo dentro de ella, para luego salir dentro de ella. Se tumbo en la cama. Y luego la acerco a ella, y ella lo beso para luego abrazarlo.

Bunas noches, sasuke-kun- dijo sakura mientras se quedaba dormida

Hmp- dijo el cortante. Para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin del flash back**

Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, el celular de Sakura sonó, arruinando el momento.

Sakura vio que el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche del lado de sasuke, el se lo paso, y ella respondió de inmediato.

Hola- dijo sakura

_Hola sakura, te desperté?_- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

No, Hinata, ya me estaba levantando

_Perdón, pero tienes que venir ya para la oficina, la Sra. Tsunade te esta buscando_

Ahora mismo- dijo ella con fastidio

_Si, pero dice que es urgente_

Bien, ya iré, hasta luego Hinata y gracias

_Hasta luego, es un placer- _dijo ella y cortó la llamada

Que oportuno- dijo ella con molestia- me tengo que ir ya para la oficina, la jefa me esta buscando, y dice que es urgente- dijo mientras se levantaba y agarraba una camisa de sasuke y se la ponía.

Yo voy hacer el desayuno- dijo el pelinegro, se vistió y bajo a la cocina.

&

Sasuke bajo la escaleras, y fue hacia la cocina, busco los ingredientes, para hacer el desayuno, y lo empezó hacer. Estaba preparando tostada con un poco de mermelada, café, jugo de naranja, una ensalada de fruta, y panques.

&

Sakura ya se había salido del baño y ya estaba vestida, se había decidido en poner una camisa de tirantes de color verdes y un pantalón negro, con sandalia de tacón bajo, y una chaqueta de color negro, se maquillo guardo sus cosas, las que necesitaba, y se fue de la habitación, bajando la escaleras para ir directamente a la cocina. Para encontrarse sasuke poniendo la mesa.

Te ayudo- dijo ella, acercándose a la cocina

No, ya todo esta listo, siéntate- mientras puso el último plato.

Los dos desayunaron calmadamente, sakura reviso su reloj de muñequera y vio que era tarde, así que se levanto, no si antes beber el último sorbo de café. Para después depositarle un beso, en los labios de sasuke.

Gracias, todo estuvo rico- para después darle un ultimo beso.

Hmp- fue lo que respondió el

Te llamare luego- ya cerrando la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia su carro, para ir a al trabajo ya que iba retrasada

&

Sakura trabajaba de diseñadora de modas, en una empresa llamada "**Konoha Model's", **la empresa de moda mas reconocidaen todo Japón. Sakura le encantaba su trabajo, y no se quejaba. Llego a su trabajo, aparco su carro en el estacionamiento. Se bajo de el, y entro a la empresa saludo a la recepcionista, y se dirigió a al ascensor, apretó el numero del piso, y se cerro la puerta. Llego a su destino, y fue directo a su oficina, pero antes de entrar, sakura vio una figura que la conocía, era Hinata su mejor amiga y colega.

Hinata, hola como estas- pregunto ella feliz

Hola sakura-chan, pues….. Bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida

Así era Hinata, una chica tímida, de muy pocas palabras, pero muy decidida, pero tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado, unas piernas largas y firmes, unos senos bien proporcionados, y su piel era blanca, tenía unos ojos perlas, y su cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Trabaja con sakura, desde que ingreso en la empresa.

La sra. Tsunade te busca- le dijo mirándola a la cara con una sonrisa

Ahora mismo iba a su oficina, me acompañas?- dijo preguntadote a la ojiperla

Claro- dijo hinata

Llegaron a la oficina de la presidenta, tocaron la puerta, para poder entrar, y le respondieron con un simple "adelante". Y las dos entraron.

Sra. Tsunade, aquí esta Sakura- dijo Hinata

Bien- dijo una persona de mirada seria, con ojos miel, pelo rubio, y que a pesar de tener 50 años tiene su cuerpo bien formado

En ese momento Hinata se iba ir, pero…

Espera Hinata contigo también quiero hablar- dijo la rubia.

Las dos se miraron, para después poner atención a la presidenta de la empresa.

Este mediodia, va a venir alguien de la revista "Top Model's", y esa persona va a elegir una de ustedes dos, para que sea una de sus diseñadora para esa revista, la que tenga mejor diseño, puede trabajar tener una oportunidad de trabajar en esa revista, ya que es una de las mas famosas internacionalmente. Como ya les dije tienen una oportunidad, necesito sus mejores diseños en dos horas.

De acuerdo Sra. Tsunade, se los tendremos listo en dos horas- dijo sakura

Muy bien, se pueden retirar- dijo la rubia, tomándoos algunos papeles.

Las dos chicas salieron de la oficina de su jefa, y se entornaron en quien creerían en quien podía se la elegida.

&

Sasuke estaba en su oficina, el pelinegro era dueño de la empresa Uchihas, era una empresa donde vendia tecnología de punta, y todo lo moderno, el moreno estaba revisando unos contratos, pero algo lo interrumpió, una voz de su secretaria.

_Señor Uchiha, una llamada de su esposa, en la linea 1- _dijo su secretaria

Bien- dijo el pelinegro cortante.

_Hola sasuke-kun, como estas?-_ pregunto su esposa

Hola sakura, bien?- dijo girando su silla hasta la ventana, para mirar el paisaje- y que tal tu trabajo?-dijo un poco dudoso- para que te necesitaban.

_Uhmmm…te lo cuento en casa-_ dijo la pelirosa, le daría la noticia en casa- _pues nada en especial, jeje. Pero sasuke te llame porque, llegare tarde a casa hoy en la noche, así que no me esperes._

Quiere que te pase a buscar- pregunto el

_No me lleve mi auto, sasuke tengo que colgar, hasta luego, besos, adiós-_corto la llamada

Sasuke apretó un botón y dijo:

Karin, ven aquí- dijo el pelinegro con voz seria

Se abrió la puerta para dejar ver a una mujer con cabello rojo, mirada sensual, cuerpo sensual, y con unos lentes.

Que deseas sasuke-kun- dijo muy cerca de la cara de sasuke

Quiero que vayas hoy mismo a mi casa- agarrándole el mentón para darle un beso en los labios lujuriosamente, pero fugazmente

Porqué, tu esposa no va a estar hay?- pregunto separándose de el.

Eso no te importa a ti- le respondió seco.

Bien estaré, hay- guiñándole un ojo y no haciendo caso a su comentario

Sasuke vio como se iba karin, y después siguió con sus deberes.

&

Estaba una pelirosa, manejando la carretera, para llegar junto su esposo, y dormir junto con el toda la noche. Sakura llego a su casa, estaciono su carro, y bajo de el, se dispuso abrir la puerta, pero estaba abierta, "¿_que raro?"_. Entro a casa, luego tiro todo al sofá su chaqueta y su bolso. Le dio sed, cuando iba hacia la cocina, se encontró con ropa tirada _"sasuke,…hombres", _sonrió, pero lo que vio después fue algo que la desconcertó, una camisa de escote, que no era de ella. En ese momento un grito se escucho en el piso de arriba.

Con paso largos subió las escaleras, con rapidez y mientras subía las escaleras, con más ropas se encontraba, cuando llego al segundo piso, escucho gemidos y gritos, pero venia de la habitación que compartía con sasuke. Ella con paso lento, fue hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta. Sakura encontró con algo que creyó ver jamás.

"sasuke, haciendo el amor a otra persona"

Sasuke- en un susurro lo dijo

Sasuke sintió que lo llamaban, "_esa voz_", pensó el. Alzo la vista para ver la cara de sakura con lágrimas que de tristeza. Sasuke se separo de su amante. Y se levanto no importarle si estaba desnudo o no.

Karin al ver la escena solo pudo sonreír.

Sakura le estaba inundado las tristezas, el dolor, la rabia, el odio, la decepción, entre otros sentimientos, que lo único que pudo decir fue…

Sasuke por que……- con lagrimas en la cara.

Sakura… yo….-fue lo único que pudo articular, ya que ella se había ido corriendo.

Sakura ya no quería estar ahi, quería irse, ¿A dónde no lo sabia? Pero no lo quería volver a ver….


	2. Un tigre jamás pierde sus rayas

Capitulo 2:

Hola, como están?

Bueno antes de empezar a leer quiero decirles, que me disculpen por lo del segundo capitulo y el tercero, no se que fue lo que paso, me disculpo y porfavor no me maten

Bueno no les quito su tiempo, así que empiece a leer. Jejeje

&

Capitulo 2: Un tigre jamás pierde sus rayas

En una carretera había una pelirosa manejando apresurada, con rabia, con tristeza, con sufrimiento y más que todo con dolor. No podía dejar de pensar el recuerdo que le vino, antes de irse de ese lugar al que llamaba "**hogar**"…

**Flash Back**

_Sakura estaba dolida no esperaba eso de Sasuke, por eso no le importo nada, bajo la escaleras lo mas rápido posible, no lo quería ver. Así que llego a la sala, recogió su bolso y su chaqueta del sofá. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salio. Fue directamente a su coche, pero antes de abrir la puerta de su auto, alguien la tomo del brazo. Ella sabia quien era por eso no se molesto en voltear la cara._

_Sasuke estaba un poco agitado, de tanto correr y de alcanzar a sakura. Pero todo eso valió la pena._

_Sakura, debemos… hablar...- dijo con dificultad por la falta de aire y aun teniendo el brazo de Sakura._

_Tu y yo, no tenemos de que hablar- se lo dijo con voz fría y melancólica, y a la vez tratando de soltarse de su agarre- ya quedo todo claro, no!!- elevando un poco la voz._

_Si tenemos que hablar, déjame explicar…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una bofetada le llego directamente a la mejilla, liberándola de su agarre_

_Escúchame, Uchiha, - con voz amenazadora y mirándolo a los ojos, pero con una mirada de furia y tristeza - no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, ni a dirigir la palabra- me das asco, me entiendes, asco. No quiero volver a verte!!_

_Sasuke, se quedo en shock y con la cabeza gacha. Mientras que sakura aprovecho para montarse en el auto, y arranco lo mas rápido que pudo. Sasuke reacciono al ruido del motor, peo cuando ya se dio cuenta esta ya se había ido. Y la pelirosa solo escucho un grito:_

_SAKURA!!- pero cuando fue la carretera se dio cuenta, no había rastro de ella._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Sakura al recordar eso, se puso mas triste y nuevas lágrimas amenazaban salir. Pero no tenía tiempo en pensar en eso. Ahora lo que ella tenia que pensar en ese momento es ¿A dónde iría, y a esta hora de la madrugada?, había muchos hoteles pero no quería estar sola, así que pensó en un lugar, y se dirigió hacia allá. "_espero no ser molestia en esta hora de la noche"._

&

Eran la 1:30 a.m., sasuke, sasuke caminaba en círculos en la habitación que compartía junto con sakura, pero con solo recordar lo que paso y como sakura lo descubrió tenia un amante, sintió un enorme vació en el corazón de este joven pelinegro. Pero por otra parte tendría que aclarar las cosas con karin.

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke después de entrar en esa casa, este se dispuso ir a la habitación que había compartido con su amante. Pero cuando volvió encontró a Karin ya vestida solo abotonándose los últimos botones de arriba._

_Que pasa Sasuke-kun, tu esposa te dejo?- pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo y burla-_

_Hmp, cállate, eso a ti no te importa- le dijo con voz mas seria de la normal._

_Esta se le quedo viendo, y sintió ganas de reírse en frente de el por la cara de idiota que ponía- (según Karin)._

_Hay sasuke-kun, no pongas esa cara, que tu y yo sabemos que te has acostado con muchas antes de conocer a "sakura-chan".- lo dijo con ironía._

_Si pero no debió ocurrir, como pude ser tan idiota- dando un puño a la pared- la tengo que encontrar- mirando fijamente a Karin- quiero que salgas ahora mismo de esta casa. Ahora!!- fue un grito que casi se oyó en todo el lugar._

_Al cabo de que ya me iba- le dijo dándole una sonrisa hipócrita- pero sasuke-kun, si yo fuera TU, ya me haría la idea de que la perdí, chao- dándole un beso en los labios de sasuke, para luego este escupirlo._

_Te veo mañana, "Sr. Uchiha"- para luego escuchar un portazo, de señal de que se había ido._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke no podía pensar en perder a Sakura, tendría que localizarla, como sea, no le importaba solo quería explicarle, solo quería verla, y que no le sucediese nada, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era disculparse con ella su esposa, con la que compartió dos años viviendo junto con ella, para darle una explicación y decirle que "_lo sentía"_.

Pero dentro de el, le decía que Sakura no se lo iba a perdonar.

&

En otro lugar, una pareja de casados, estaban durmiendo una tranquila noche, abrazados y juntos, pero un ruido mejor dicho un sollozo de un bebe, que fue que le interrumpió ese sueño placentero.

Hinata-chan, Minato-chan esta llorando- dijo un rubio, con piel morena, y ojos azules, y de nombre Naruto.

Pero los sollozos se hicieron mas fuerte- hinata-chan, nuestro hijo esta llorando- meciéndola, de un lado a otro, pero con cariño.

Pero hinata, no respondía, esta profundamente dormida, así que decidió ir el, haber lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

Así que se levanto de la cama, abrió la puerta, y salio de su habitación, para ir a la de la del frente. Abrió la puerta, y se dejo ver una habitación de dos colore, blanco y azul cielo, con dibujitos infantiles, había juguetes en abundancia, y dos mesitas de noche junta en una esquina de la habitación, y una ventana con cortinas abiertas que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.

Pero dejaba ver una hermosa cuna blanca, así que el rubio fue hacia la cuna, para después ver a un bebe de apenas 5 meses. Con cabellos rubios, y ojo perlas igual que la madre.

Ya, ya, papá esta aquí- dijo naruto cargándolo, a lo cual el niño al reconocer la persona, calmo su sollozo- jeje, así esta mucho mejor, o creo que debes tener hambre, dattebayo- dijo con una sonrisa agradable- pues veamos si mamá hinata, te guardo el biberón, mientras lo alzaba, y el niño reía.

Así es, Hinata, se caso con Hinata, hace 1 año, al principio Naruto tuvo problemas con la familia de Hinata, ya que el padre de Hinata era muy estricto y no le veía confianza en el rubio, pero con el paso del tiempo este le gano con fianza a su "suegro". Luego se eso se casaron. Para luego tener ese a Minato-chan, el fruto de su amor. Pero dejo de pensar en eso, cuando su hijo hacia un escándalo.

Ya te doy, biberón, dattebayo- dijo alarmándose- sabes en este comportamiento no se a quien te pareces, dattebayo.- pregunto con IRONIA.

Bajo la escaleras, con cuidado y cruzo hacia la izquierda, así que entro a la cocina, y sentó a Minato-chan en su silla para bebe. Para dirigirse a la nevera y revisar si estaba el biberón, y hay estaba. "_menos mal que hinata-chan guarda siempre para la noche"_. Pensó el rubio mientras abría el micro-ondas y guardaba el biberón dentro de el. Presiono los botones de minutos, para luego prestar su atención en su hijo. Se acerco al pequeño, y lo cargo, para jugar un rato con el, mientras se calienta la leche.

&

Una peliazul, se revolcaba en su cama mientras, buscaba el calor de su esposo, pero no lo encontró, así que abrió los ojos para asegurarse para saber donde estaba.

"_naruto-kun donde estará"_-pregunto hinata.- "_recuerdo que el me estaba diciendo, algo sobre minato-kun"._

Así que decidió, ir a la habitación de su hijo, por si acaso Naruto necesitaba ayuda, fue hasta la habitación, y no encontró nada, entonces pensó que debería estar en la cocina, debe estar alimentándolo, ya que a esa hora Minato siempre le daba hambre. Así que bajo las escaleras, para dirigirse a la cocina, pero cuando llego a la cocina se detuvo, por una escena conmovedora que estaba viendo. Naruto estaba tratando de dormir a Minato, y el bebe poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas, así que se subió la cabeza, y vio que era su esposa, Hinata, esta le sonrío, se acerco a donde Naruto, y vio que Minato ya se había quedado dormido.

Te estaba tratando de despertar pero, no te despertaste, tenias el sueño pesado eh- dijo en voz baja para no despertar a su hijo.

Perdóname, pero hoy fue un día...- pero no puedo de terminar la frase, ya que alguien toco la puerta.

Naruto volteo a ver el reloj de pared que estaba en la cocina, entonces vio que era las 2:00 de la mañana.

Un poco tarde para la visitas- dijo serio el rubio

Naruto-kun quien será?- dijo la ojiperla, con cara de duda- y mas a estas horas?.

Naruto le dio al bebe a hinata. Y esta lo cargo.

Voy a abrir- dijo naruto, entonces este fue a abrir

Naruto salio de la cocina, con paso lento, hacia la puerta. Entonces cuando llego, este pregunto:

Quien es?-

Soy...Yo… Naruto… Sakura- dijo con voz baja

Sakura-chan- abriendo la puerta rápidamente- pero que….- pero este fue interrumpido por que sakura abrazo a Naruto.

Naruto… yo…sasuke- dijo sakura cuando esta la abrazo.

En ese momento llega hinata, después de haber dejado primero a Minato-chan, en su habitación.

Sakura chan-, que te paso- acercando a ella.

Sakura vio a Hinata, y de momento a otro ella la abrazo, llorando como una niña que necesita de protección. Momento después sakura la llevaron a la sala, la sentaron en el sofá, hasta que se calmara. Naruto y Hinata estaban en l sofá más grande y Sakura estaba en frente suyo, en otro sillón.

Sakura-chan ya estas bien?- pregunto el rubio con preocupación

Si- dijo la pelirosa en un susurro

Sakura-chan, algo le paso al teme, (sasuke)- dijo con impaciencia.

No…, a el…no le paso…nada- dijo con voz baja-debes estar muy bien el.

Ah?-pregunto naruto incrédulo, y a la vez mirando a hinata, que estaba al lado de el.

Les contare…- y sakura le cuenta, lo que sucedió con Sasuke, como los vio, en fin, sakura al recordar esto, le provoco, que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

PERO COMO SE ATREVE ESE TEMEEEEEEEE, DATTEBAYO!!- casi en un grito.

Naruto-kun, no hables tan fuerte, o si no vas a despertar a minato-chan- dijo su esposa tratando de calmarlo.

Si tienes razón- calmándose el rubio- pero como se atreve hacer eso a Sakura-chan.

Siento en venir a estas horas de la noche, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, me sentía mal- dijo como si fuera un mal sueño, pero era la realidad.

Eso es lo que menos importa, sakura-chan- dijo la ojiperla- necesitas descansar, así que te voy a preparar una habitación, para ti- dijo hinata parándose del sillón, y se fue de hay. Dejando solos a Naruto y Sakura.

Sakura-chan, pero sabes con quien te estaba engañando?- pregunto mirándola fijamente, pero este veía, que tenia la cabeza gacha.

Si...- dijo con la cabeza gacha- con karin… su secretaria.

Naruto se quedo paralizado, sentía que tenia ganas de matarlo, por haber hecho sufrí a sakura, su hermana. Naruto quería a sakura como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Por eso sentía un afecto especial por ella.

Ya…entiendo…porque…nunca…quiso tener hijos…conmigo- dijo la pelirosa mirando una foto que había al lado en su sillón al lado de una mesita de noche.

Aparecía naruto, hinata, y minato sonriendo, eso le provoco mas tristezas a ella.

No quería tener responsabilidades…-dijo ella con un poco rabia...

Sakura-chan, ya tu habitación, esta lista, puedes venir- se acerco a sakura, esta se levanto dejando a naruto en sus pensamientos.

Naruto, si sasuke, te llega a preguntar, por mi… dile que no sabes, no me has visto… invéntate algo…si… no quiero verlo…por ahora-dijo dejando a naruto con la palabra en la boca

Hinata llevo a sakura a su habitación.

Esta es tu habitación, al fondo tienes un baño, y si necesitas algo, solo llámanos, si?-dijo la ojiperla, y sakura asintió.

Hinata se acerco a ella, y le dio un abrazo, no cualquiera sino uno alentador

Todo estará bien ya lo veras- la ojiperla le sonrió con alegría, y ella solo le respondió con un "gracias" de corazón- ahora descansa.

Hinata salio de la habitación, para ir con naruto, todavía estaba aun sentado en el sofá. Esta se acerco. Y lo abrazo, naruto le correspondió.

Hinata-chan, sabes algo…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba mas- yo sabia que el teme, era así de mujeriego, pero creí que cambiaria después de que se casara, con sakura... Pero- pero fue sellado por los dedos de hinata.

Pero naruto, tu no podías evitarlo, tal vez esto fue por el destino y espero que con esto haga recapacitar a sasuke, de lo que esta haciendo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Si tienes razón…- dándole un beso corto en los labios- vamos a dormir quieres?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro- dijo la ojiperla así los dos se retiraron a su habitación para descansar de lo que queda de la noche

&

Ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana, y Sakura no había vuelto.

Donde estas, sakura?- mientras marcaba el numero de sakura en su celular- apagado- dijo con rabia.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, sasuke se sorprendió, por que era temprano, peo y si era sakura?. El no dudo y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Llego a la puerta, la abrió la puerta para encontrarse con…

Naruto?- dijo alzando una ceja

Hola teme, como estas?- con una sonrisa grande (aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo, por haber engañado a sakura).

Ya te he dicho, que no me llames así, dobe- pero se desilusiono al saber que no era sakura

Este lo hizo pasar a la casa, y se sentó en una de las cocina, así que sasuke fue al punto.

Sabes no tengo tiempo para ti tengo…

Ni siquiera de hablar de sakura… sasuke—dijo con mirada seria

Que…- pregunto confundido.

Sasuke, no rehagas, se lo que le hiciste, y como ella te encontró revolcándote con alguien mas, y para mas colmo en su propia cama!!, eres el peor sasuke teme, dattebayo!!- ahora si no se aguanto y le lanzo un golpe a sasuke, haciéndolo caer al piso.

Sasuke reacciono del golpe, y se levanto del piso y miro a naruto con ojos abiertos.

Sabes donde esta… Sakura?- mirándolo los ojos y agarrando los hombros de naruto agitándolo

Si, se donde esta…- dijo soltándose del agarre de sasuke- pero no te lo puedo decir.

Sasuke lo miro con enfado

Dime donde esta?- lo agarro el cuello de la camisa- necesito hablar con ella!!.

No, ella esta muy dolida- soltándose de nuevo de el- espérate unos días si, y hablaras con ella.

Esta bien, pero…- mirando hacia otro lado- dile que la extraño y que me disculpe.

Esta bien se lo diré pero, no te prometo nada- dijo mientras salía de la cocina- así que no te prometo nada, me tengo que ir dobe, tengo que ir a trabajar, pero eso todo lo que tenia que decirte, hasta luego.

Este no dijo nada, solo vio marchar a su amigo.

&

Sakura despertó, y se sentó en la cama, no era su cuarto, y se acordó, de cómo había llegado a la casa de Naruto y Hinata y como sasuke el amor de su vida la había engañado. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Sakura, ya estas despierta- dijo hinata.

Si, pasa- dijo con voz firme.

Hinata pasó con una ropa, que traía, y con una sonrisa.

Hola sakura, como amaneciste?- dijo mientras abría las cortina de la ventana, para deja pasar la luz del día.

Un poco mejor que ayer creo…- dijo con inseguridad.

Hinata lo noto pero no dijo nada, no quería ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Te traje un poco de ropa limpia, para que te quites la de anoche, además Sakura llame a la sra. Tsunade, le pedí permiso para tener hoy el día libre, y me dijo que si- dijo mientras se acercaba a sakura, y se sentaba en la cama- hoy lo aprovecharemos para salir de paseo con minato-chan, quieres. De acuerdo?- pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama. Y se iba ir directamente a la puerta, pero la voz de sakura la detuvo.

Espera hinata… hoy yo quiero…- pero esta ves la ojiperla la interrumpió.

Si sakura, hoy si, tu lo que necesitas es despejar esa mente, y llénala de bueno pensamientos y respirar aire puro, además hace tiempo que no paso un día con minato-chan.

Sakura iba replicar…pero ya hinata se había ido. Sakura no le quedo aceptar, se levanto de la cama, fue directamente se quito la ropa de la noche anterior. Para después bañarse, sakura después de una reconfórmate ducha, salio del baño, se seco, y luego se vistió, para luego salir de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, y fue a la cocina que hay estaba minato-chan jugando con una maraquita y hinata con un abundante desayuno.

Bueno que esperas para sentarte y desayunar, necesitaras muchas fuerzas hoy…- dijo la ojiperla.

Sakura se sentó al lado de minato-cha.

Buenos días, minato-chan- le agarro la mano del niño y este sonrió- que lindo eres.

Después de eso sakura desayuna, ayudo a hinata a lavar los traste, para luego irse de paseo, pasearon por las tiendas de ropa, de bebes, fueron al parque y sentaron a comer helado, mientras minato-chan bebía el biberón. El tiempo se fue volando, y decidieron, que ya era la hora de irse, las dos se fueron a casa. Y cuando llegaron, estaba naruto, viendo preparando la cena.

Ya volvimos- dijo hinata

Me alegro, estoy preparando la cena- hinata observo y era ramen, el platillo favorito de naruto.

Jaja, pero si es tu platillo favorito- dijo hinata

Disculpa, nuestro platillo favorito-dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura, se fue de hay dejándolos para que tuvieran un poco de privacidad, y también por _celos_, un poco nada mas.

Paso la hora de la cena, todos habían terminado de cenar, naruto observo a sakura jugar con minato-chan.

Sakura tenemos que hablar- un poco serio el rubio.

Si…?- dijo- con cara de duda.

Hoy hable con sasuke-teme.

Sakura sintió que se le caía el mundo encima, al escuchar ese nombre "_sasuke"._

Naruto, no le habrás dicho donde estoy, verdad?- dijo alzando la voz.

Claro, que no pero me dijo que "que te seguiría buscando y no pararía de hacerlo hasta encontrarte".- dijo recordando- sakura sabes, que algún día va a saber donde estas, y tendrás que enfrentarlo.

Si ya lo se pero, es que me duele mucho…- dijo con tristeza- aun.

Bueno, eso es todo, mejor vamos a descansar- dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

Si no les importa me voy a retirar, estoy cansada- bajando la cabeza- buenas noches.

Hinata le recrimino con la mirada a naruto, por lo que había dicho, y este sintio miedo.

&

Paso un mes y medio, y sasuke no recibía, noticia de sakura, como esta no recibía de el. Pero hoy iba ser diferente. Sakura estaba en su trabajo, hasta que le llego hinata.

Sakura, yo ya termine, y tu?- le dijo guardando unos diseño.

Si ya estoy, lista, nos podemos ir- dijo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien vámonos- dijo la ojiperla.

&

Sakura y hinata, había llegado a casa, apenas entraron y reconocieron una voz familiar.

Sakura- dijo este

Sa…sasu…ke…kun… dijo la peli rosa

Te encontre… al fin- dijo sasuke


	3. Cuando menos melo esperaba

En el capitulo anterior:

En el capitulo anterior:

_Sakura y Hinata, había llegado a casa, apenas entraron y reconocieron una voz familiar._

_Sakura- dijo este_

_Sa…sasu…ke…kun… dijo la peli rosa_

_Te encontré… al fin- dijo Sasuke_

&

3. Cuando menos me lo esperaba…

Sakura estaba en shock no podía creer que sasuke la había encontrado, ella no quería verlo, no quería, porque la heridas de su corazón no sanaban aun… todavía le dolía que Sasuke la engañara y lo se lo había ocultado, pero no sabia si estaba lista para hablar con el…

Por otro lado Sasuke, miraba a Sakura, pero esta no le daba la cara, no sabia si sentirse feliz por haberla encontrado o infeliz por haberle mentido esos dos años que estuvo al lado de ella. Después de que Sakura se fue de su casa y no supo nada de ella, se deprimió, sentía su vida vacía, no era lo mismo sin "su" esposa.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata, sentía un ambiente tenso, ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba y ni se miraban…

Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan… que alegría que regresara tan temprano…jaja…- dijo el rubio haciendo

Si Tsunade nos dejo la tarde libre…- dijo Sakura levantando la cara para mirar a Sasuke con mirada fría.

Si… que bien pues así podemos hablar, Sakura…-dijo el ojinegro con mirada seria hacia ella.

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar… ya te dije que no quería verte… - dijo con serenidad.

Sabes bien… que tenemos que hablar, ¿Por qué no me llamaste y me dijiste que estabas aquí?- dijo mirándola con seriedad y una voz alta

Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, no quiero hablarte ni verte, entendiste- caminando hacia la caminando hacia las escaleras. Pero una mano la detuvo.

Hinata, pero…- dijo la pelirrosa

Sakura, eres mi amiga, y te quiero como una hermana, pero tienes que hablar con el, enfrentar tus sentimientos, para que te sientas bien, además no todo el tiempo puedes estar ocultándote de el, sabias que este día llegaría… ve y habla con el- mirándola con una sonrisa- Naruto-Kun… porque no vamos a ver como esta Minato-chan de seguro tiene hambre.

Si…- dijo sonriéndole a su esposa, mientras Hinata iba subiendo las escaleras, Naruto le dijo algo a Sasuke- Teme, si en verdad la amas, arreglas las cosas con ella, y no le hagas sufrir mas de lo que se siente-camino hacia las escaleras, pasando al lado de Sakura- buena suerte…- y se fue

&

Sakura, estaba cansada y quería irse a dormir, pero primero tendría que hablar, así que siguió el consejo de hinata, y camino hacia donde estaba el sofá de la sala, se sentó, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y no dijo nada.

Un incomodo silencio se sintió en la sala, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que

Por que…- dijo el pelinegro- por que no me llamaste y No me dijiste en donde estabas?

Por que no quería verte- dijo la pelirosa con naturalidad- como te enteraste que estaba aquí… no me digas forzaste a Naruto para que te lo dijera.

Pues si… lo tuve que forzar como dices para que me dijera donde estabas- se levanto del sofá para sentarse al lado de ella- además un mes y medio es mucho Sakura Quería verte.

Ah Si pero fíjate que Es que YO no quería ver gente como tu- dijo mirándolo de reojo

Estuve preocupado por ti?- dijo tomándola del mentó para mirarla fijamente omitiendo el comentario de hace unos segundos- quería estar cerca de ti, Sakura regresa conmigo, te extraño, me haces mucha falta.

Sasuke ya te he dicho que no me toques- soltándose de su agarre con furia y levantándose del sofá- Deja pensar eso, antes de engañarme estos dos años Sasuke, veo que no cambiaste nada después de nuestro matrimonio verdad

Si cambie, por eso me case contigo, por que me hiciste cambiar… yo… nunca quise engañarte…

Si ese cuento ya me lo se… "no quise engañarte"… "yo te amo"… "eres la única mujer de mi vida"… sasuke tanto amor que me prometías y todo fue en vano verdad tanto que me jurabas que NUNCA me engañarías dándome tu palabra de hombre pero veo que eso no vale NADA para ti.

Claro que no… es verdad, si le falle a mi palabra y no sabes como lo lamento y no te voy a si mentir que me he acostado con varias mujeres pero… la única que me ha hecho el amor de verdad…la única que me hace subir y tocar el cielo y la única a la que eh amado eres tu…- levantándose del sillón para acércasele., pero esta le dio la espalda.

Eres un… yo ya tenia ese presentimiento pero estaba tan ciega y ENAMORADA de ti que no lo quería creer y aun así tienes el descaro de decirme eso de decir que **"**_**la única que me ha hecho el amor de verdad… la única que me hace subir y tocar el cielo y la única a la que eh amado**_ _**eres tu…**_**"**Si claro lo mismo debiste decirle a las demás -Repitiendo esto ultimo sarcásticamente-sabes Sasuke una pregunta… que te he querido hacer todo este tiempo…- mirándolo de reojo- ese era la razón de la que no has querido tener hijos verdad?...

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se quedo, en desconcertó, sasuke no se esperaba esa pregunta de ella… se quedo pensado unos minutos… y respondió

Sakura sabes muy bien que te he dicho de este tema…- mirándole la espalda

Jum… si es verdad que querías…formar una familia mas adelante por que ahora querías compartir este "matrimonio" conmigo- con un poco de ironía- pero sasuke eso no responde mi pregunta… que te cuesta decir SI o no- diciendo casi en voz alta.

Sasuke pensó unos minutos, medito bien la pregunta, el a veces o mejor dicho cuando hacia el amor con Sakura, siempre pensaba en tener un hijo con ella, pero cuando pensaba en sus aventuras (por decirlo así), se negaba a la idea

Responde sasuke, me estas impacientado- volteándose para ver la expresión de sasuke…

Si…- dijo muy bajo la voz, para que ella no lo escuchara, pero para su mala suerte ella lo escucho.

Pero yo…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que recibió un golpe en su mejilla, parte de Sakura

Eres un… claro… es que es tan obvio tu no querías tener responsabilidades, verdad, sabes sasuke…- conteniendo la ganas de llorar, pero no se fue posible, porque ya las lagrimas se asomaban en sus hermosos ojos jade- a veces pienso si hice bien en casarme en contigo pero… ya veo que… no… fue lo mejor…

Sasuke se sintió mal, no le gustaba ver a Sakura llorar por su culpa, odiaba verla así indefensa, quiso abrazarla pero ella retrocedió, y se aparto

Ya te lo dije no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, me das asco, y pensar que te ame, todo este tiempo he sido una tonta y una ciega por creer que tu me amabas tanto como yo a ti…Pero lo que me da mas asco es saber que te revolcabas con esas otras perras las besabas y aun tenias el descaro de decirme que me amabas y todo era mentira - pero no pudo seguir ya que sasuke la había abrazado acercado su mirada a la de ella.

No lo dudes porque es verdad…. Yo te amo- mirándola directamente a los ojos- ahora la pregunta te la quiero hacer yo…. Tu todavía me……. Amas?

Sakura desvío la mirada y deshizo el abrazo alejándose unos pasos de el para verle la cara.

Que pensarías tu si yo me acostara con algunos hombres a escondidas tuya… dime que pensarías- mirándolo con seriedad directamente a los ojos

Ese hombre moriría en mis manos- mirándola directamente- o cualquier hombre que se te acercara – con voz de cierto enojo- porque tú me perteneces

Ja….. Yo te pertenezco como tantas otras mujeres verdad- lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo- sasuke en este tiempo, que no me has visto, tú crees que no me he podido ver con otro hombre…- lo dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

Mientes…. Te conozco Sakura no pudiste estar con alguien por que no te creo…

Y como es que estas tan seguro de ti mismo responde - con cara de duda

Por esto…- en ese momento sasuke la abrazo, se acerco a sus labios y lo beso……

&

Oye, Hinata-chan- pregunto un rubio que veía a su hijo dormir placenteramente en su cuna, mientras Hinata lo acomodaba entre sus sabanas.

Que pasa Naruto?- mirando al rubio con curiosidad

Etto… tu crees que Sakura y sasuke este bien.

Pues no lo se…

Y tú crees que Sakura perdonara a sasuke?

Esa es solo una decisión que Sakura solo puede decidir.

Ahhh…pero como quedara Sakura después de esto?

Pues…no lo se... solo esperemos que todo salga bien y que ninguno de los dos se haga mas daño de lo que ya se están haciendo

Naruto abrazo a Hinata fuerte- menos mal que tu eres la única para mi-mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata y esta le correspondía.

&

Mientras Sakura estaba perpleja, sasuke la estaba besando, estaba apunto de corresponder el beso, pero recordó lo pasado con sasuke y con Karin, Sakura de repente reacciono y se quito a sasuke de encima y le dio otra abofeteada mucho mas fuerte que la primera.

Me das asco… te odio…. Te aborrezco…. Me repugna que te me acerques…No quiero que me toque de solo recordarlo…. Sasuke entiende no quiero estar cerca de ti… me haces daño… y no quiero volver a ti….NUNCA MAS EN EL RESTO DE MI VIDA

Sakura solo dame una oportunidad y veras como…

No Sasuke tu me mentiste, me engañaste, y lo peor de todo trajiste a otra a nuestra casa y …..y …. Tu estabas con ella en nuestra cama…. Con solo pensarlo me duele mucho…. Y si vuelvo contigo se que sufriré no solo por recordar tu engaño si no por ver con mis propios ojos como lo disfrutabas y como te revolcabas con ella con esa perra NUESTRA cama…. Por favor vete… vete

Sakura- trato de acercarse pero…

VETE LARGATE DESGRACIADO!!...

Me voy pero regresare otra vez…. Y te llevare conmigo lo juro.

Sasuke se fue directo a la puerta le dándola un último vistazo a Sakura saliendo de la casa con una lágrima rodando por su cara y la cabeza baja.

Sakura cayó de rodillas en el suelo después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, quiso llorar pero en ves de llorar se dijo

"_no voy a llorar por ti, Sasuke, no mas, porque ya derrame muchas lagrimas por ti, te juro que voy a olvidarme de ti como sea…. Como sea, te olvido y aunque me cueste toda la vida te __**JURO**__ por lo mas sagrado que te voy a sacar de mi corazón"._

Se levanto del suelo subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto y entro al baño para darse una muy larga ducha pues tenia muchas cosas que pensar y planear pues lo que venia no iba a ser nada fácil

&

Naruto y Hinata, estaban en su habitación y escucharon la puerta de entrada cerrarse, lo tomaron como señal de que ya la conversación se había terminado, y por la manera de que se cerro, no termino de muy buena manera, así que decidieron salir de la habitación. En ese momento cuando iba saliendo los dos vieron Sakura salir con una mirada que demostraba bastante seriedad..

Sakura… te encuentras bien?- pregunto Naruto

Pues mas o menos… creo que… hablar con Sasuke fue bien…?- bajando un poco la mirada

Sakura… que conver…- pero fue interrumpido por una ojiperla

Sakura, quieres cenar… o quieres descansar?- pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa en el rostro

No quiero descansar… mañana tengo trabajo que hacer… y discúlpenme por favor…- con una voz de suspiro

Muy bien ve a descansar… buenas noches… yo te llamare mañana… si- Sakura solo asintió la cabeza, y se fue a su dormitorio.

Ne… Hinata-chan… por que no le preguntaste la conversación que tuvieron Sasuke y ella?- pregunto mirando con los ojos abierto a Hinata.

Naruto quieres cenar ramen... Para cenar- pregunto su esposa mientras bajaba las escaleras

Hinata-chan porque eres tan mala conmigo- iba un rubio siguiendo a su esposa con cara triste.

&

Mientras tanto Sasuke, había llegado a su casa, si es que a eso se le puede llamar "casa" ya que no esta la "alegría" que había ahí, solo abrió la puerta, y subió a su habitación, y se tumbo a la cama boca arriba, mientras se desabrochaba algunos botones.

"_Me das asco… te odio…. Te aborrezco…. Me repugna que te me acerques…No quiero que me toque de solo recordarlo…. Sasuke entiende no quiero estar cerca de ti… me haces daño… y no quiero volver a ti….NUNCA MAS EN EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"_

Esas palabras se le vinieron a la mente de Sasuke, se levanto de la cama, se quito su camisa y el resto de la ropa para darse una ducha.

Después de la ducha, se puso un mono para dormir, y se tiro a la cama boca abajo, y pensar en una sola cosa

"_Sakura"…._


	4. No Me Lo Esperaba De Ti!

Sasuke no ha podido dormir muy bien algunas noche ya que la conversación que tuvo con Sakura no termino del todo bien que digamos, pero lo que mas le preocupaba que podía hacer para recuperar a Sakura, en verdad no quería perderla pero es que tampoco esto iba a hacer muy fácil… y sus pensamientos fueron, interrumpido por un teléfono celular.

"_hmp, contesto o no contesto"_- pero el teléfono insistía-_"¿Quién será?"_-tomo el pequeño teléfono, vio en la pantalla el numero, cuando se fijo en este, se extraño un poco y contesto con pesadez.

Bueno…

"_hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estas?"_- pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

Que quieres… Itachi… no estoy de humor- dijo con voz de fastidiado

"_que te pasa hermanito, pareciera que no tuviste una buena noche, o tal vez Sakura te castigo con…"_

Al grano Itachi que quieres… ya te dije que no estoy de humor y si solo llamaste para molestar te advierto qué…

"_cálmate si… que genio… solo te llamaba solo para saber como estaban tu y Sakura…pero veo que no estas de humor así que te hablo en otro momento …ADIOS!!!"_-y colgó dejando a Sasuke mal humorado.

Hmp, si supieras que cuando me llamas no me gusta que me molestes- dijo este levantándose para irse a dar una ducha.

Se dirijo a la ducha, dejo que el agua caliente le relajara un poco los músculos, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que algo le iría a ocurrir ese día, ese presentimiento tenía que ver con… una pelirosa….

&

Mientras que Sakura estaba trabajando en un diseño oriental para un desfile de moda que se va a presentar, esta no se podía concentrar, por la conversación que tuvo Sasuke, ella tenia que tomar una decisión muy importante, ya que si se iba lejos Sasuke la perseguiría a donde fuera, pero si le daba otra oportunidad tal vez la engañaría otra vez pero ella no quería eso, así que tenia otra opción y…

FRENTONAAAAAAAAAAA…- dijo una chica de ojos morado y una cabellera rubia...

Ino-cerda ya te dije que no me gritaras...-dijo un poco enojada Sakura.

Ino es amiga de Sakura y Hinata, ella es un poco animada y extrovertida, a Sakura le pareció agradable aunque siempre le dice "frente de marquesina, frontuda, marquesina con patas, etc"...

Lo siento pero es que lo tuve que hacer ya que llevo como 15 minutos llamándote para que vieras este tipo de vestido pero veo que no estas aquí, y ni si quieras a terminado tu vestido. Se puede saber que te pasa?- con cara de duda.

Los siento pero es que estaba pensando en…- desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

Ahhh, Sakura hasta cuando piensas seguir así eh, además según lo que me contaste tu y el, no quedaron en nada- con voz de molestia- y dime, ya pensaste o creo que ya tienes una decisión sobre esto o me equivoco?

Ino-cerda, ya se- con un deje melancolía- por eso es que estoy tan pensativa, estoy tomando una decisión- dijo levantándose de su escritorio y tomando sus cosas- Ino me harías un favor, podrías sustituirme es que tengo un asunto que arreglar

Pero Sakura, que harás?- mirándola directamente a los ojos

Pues… lo que me dijiste; tome una decisión…- ya cerca de la puerta de la oficina- iré ver personalmente a uchiha sasuke.

Pero Ino iba a reclamarle algo pero era demasiado tarde, ya Sakura se había ido

Frentona, buena suerte.

&

Sakura iba caminando de prisa, hacia el ascensor, cuando alguien la detuvo.

Espera, Sakura a donde vas? Y tan de prisa?- pregunto una hinata sorprendida

Voy a ver a sasuke – agacho la mirada, para después volverla a subir- hinata, hazme un favor, por favor no se lo comentes a naruto, ya que se que el esta a informando a sasuke sobre mi, se que naruto no lo hace por mal pero es que no quiero que este preparado para lo que le voy a decir a sasuke.

Que le vas…- decía hinata pero no lo pudo terminar ya que Sakura, había entrado en el ascensor

No te preocupes ya te lo explicare todo mas tarde- se cerró las puertas del ascensor y desapareció.

&

Mientras tanto con sasuke, estaba corrigiendo algunos contratos del exterior, y sin querer derribo algunas montañas de papeles, se enojo ya que se le había pasado toda la mañana organizándolos, se paro y se dirigió hacia los papeles y mediante los recogía encontró algo que el ni siquiera se acordaba una foto de cuando ella y el estaban juntos, apenas cuando novio, el ni siquiera se acordaba de ello, pero… el teléfono lo despertó de la ensoñación. Se levanto fue hasta ese aparato y alzo la bocina y dijo:

Si-

Sr. Uchiha alguien lo busca….- dijo su secretaria

Sara, no quiero ver a nadie en este momento, estoy ocupado-con voz seria, y mientras guardaba la foto en uno de sus cajones.

De acuerdo, señor.- dijo la secretaria

Después de eso se dispuso hacer su trabajo, pero fue interrumpido por un portazo, sasuke alzo la vista en ese momento, con mucha molestia, para encontrarse con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

SASUKE UCHIHA- dijo una voz que el conocía. Karin

Discúlpeme señor, yo le dije que no quería ver a nadie pero…- dijo Sara, pero fue interrumpida por sasuke.

No importa Sara, vete y no interrumpas que esto durara solos unos minutos- mirando fijamente a Karin que tenia una mirada seria hacia el

Si señor, con permiso- y se fue de hay cerrando la puerta.

Después, de que ella se fue Karin se dirigió a sasuke con paso firme, cambiando su expresión de seriedad a una cariñosa, se apoyo en la mesa de sasuke y le dijo:

Hola sasuke, como estas?- con voz melosa e hipócrita

Karin, se puede saber ¿que haces que tu aquí?- levantándose de su sillón rápidamente- ya te dije que no te quiero volver aquí en mi empresa.

¿Qué hago aquí?, pues te vine a ver a ti, pues desde que tu mujer quiero decir después de que Sakurita nos vio juntos, me despediste como tu secretaria, me echaste de la empresa Uchiha, y bueno, te he extrañado como no tienes una idea- dirigiéndose hacia el, movió un poco la silla en donde se encontraba sasuke para sentarse en sus piernas.

Hmp, - empujándola de forma muy brusca para que se levantara y mirarla con una mirada de enojo- Karin sabes que esto desde un principio solo fue un juego, y a ti nunca te tome en serio, además te eche porque tu eficiencia en la empresa es pésima.

Karin se le acerco a el, pero muy cerca que se podría decir que a escasos centímetros, solo para decirle- si pero no me decías eso cuando tu y yo estábamos- pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien empujo la puerta con fuerza, Karin vio quien fue y en eso aprovechó para besar a sasuke.

Uchiha tu no desaprovechas una oportunidad verdad?- pregunto una voz que el recuerda muy bien.

Sasuke se separo de Karin como pudo, para ver una molesta Sakura, su Sakura, que otra vez los había encontrado en un momento inoportuno.

Sasuke todavía no te has separado de- con una mirada de indiferencia- esa poca cosa de tu mujer?

Y por lo visto tu tampoco te has separado de tu amante?- le dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

Si pero es que las amantes son mas duran mas que las esposas no?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura iba a reclamar cuando sasuke le dijo a Karin.

Ya cállate Karin, vete antes de llame a seguridad y te saquen a la fuerza- mirándola con una cara de rabia.

Ya me voy pero antes de marcharme- se acerco a sasuke para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, después se separo para mirar Sakura con una mirada llena mucho placer e hipocresía y con una voz de satisfacción dijo- adiós Sakura y Sasuke llámame después de que esta se halla ido bye.

Después de que Karin se fuera, sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos, duraron algunos minutos en silencio, sasuke nunca se imagino que Sakura lo iba a visitar, desde que ellos dos se hablaron, no fue del todo bien, pero ella estaba hay, que le podía decir que fue Karin quien lo busco, que lo que vio fue un error no le creería verdad?.

Sasuke, tan poco fui para ti?, que para eso te tuviste que buscar a otra? Yo no era lo suficiente mente buena como para darte todo lo que necesitabas?- le dijo con voz apagada

Claro que no, yo…- no pudo decir nada porque en verdad, si ama a Sakura pero porque tuvo que buscarse a otra?

Ya veo… te quedas callado, no sabes que decir verdad… - mirándolo a la cara con un deje de melancolía- bueno, no voy a quitarte tiempo, para que salgas detrás de tu AMANTE.

Deja de decir eso, ella fue mi amante desde… aquella ocasión.

OH, como lo siento sasuke que te hayas separado de "ella" por mi culpa, me siento tan mal de verdad no sabes como lo lamento- con una voz de ironía y sarcasmo

Ella nunca ni será nada para mi entendido, nunca olvide esto- se lo dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura pero ella se aparto de el rápidamente.

Si claro, y por eso debo creerte verdad, pero no vine a hablar de eso.

De que, quieres regresar conmigo- tomándola del mentó, pero ella se aparto.

Deja de fantasear y decir estupideces, no volveré contigo o mejor dicho no estaré mas contigo.

Ah que te refieres-dijo el pelinegro con expresión de duda

Que sasuke quiero separarme, que quiero…"_vamos Sakura tu puedes"_…quiero el divorcio- con mirada severa.

Que…dijiste….quieres que te de el divorcio.- con voz seria y sorprendida

Si sasuke, este matrimonio no tiene sentido y…

Claro que si tiene sentido, Sakura nosotros….- trato de decir sasuke pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

No sasuke no tiene sentido vivir con un hombre que me engaño con varias mujeres, sabes yo te creía que eras solo para mi, pero me equivoque- bajando la mirada- solo me utilizaste, y tu solo me utili…

NO lo digas!!!- tomándolas de las manos y alzándolas hacia su cara-Yo jamás te eh utilizado Sakura, y nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras así pero yo, no pude porque… porque no lo se.

Yo si lo se, porque cuando yo te conocí, yo sabia que eras un completo mujeriego que no te importaba los sentimiento de las chicas, verdad?- bajando la mirada, y el todavía con las manos de ellas

Pero eso cambio cuando te conocí- presionando un poco de fuerza, pero Sakura se soltó de ese agarre- yo te ame desde que te vi, tu no eras como las demás mujeres, que solo me veían por mi físico o por mi dinero tu eres diferente tu fuiste capas de ver mas haya de todo eso, por eso me case contigo.

Pero de que te sirvió que me vieras así si seguiste viendo a otras sasuke- mirándolo directamente a los ojos- de que te sirvió eso- comenzando sus ojos cristalizarse- nada sasuke, yo no puedo seguir con esto ya no…- corriendo hacia la puerta pero sasuke la sostuvo por el brazo.

Sakura solo una pregunta, que pasara si yo te doy el divorcio, tu me seguirías queriendo?- preguntándole con cierto temor en su voz

Sasuke yo te sigo amando y no lo niego, pero yo tratare de olvidarte aunque se me valla toda la vida en ese propósito- soltándose de su agarre salir corriendo de hay

El pelinegro solo pudo quedarse hay, sin hacer nada y al final solo pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta golpearse.

&

Ahhh!!... ya estoy de regreso pero solo será por un tiempo… bueno no importa, de todas formas visitare a mi hermano sasuke- decía un pelinegro con coleta, con unas coletas y un parecido a sasuke, se trataba de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, que recién había llegado del aeropuerto- ahora solo tengo que buscar a…- marcando en su celular un numero- hola… si estoy aquí… si… pero primero iré a tu casa para dejar mi equipaje y después visitar la familia de mi hermano, no hay problema verdad?... ok. Bueno te espero, hasta luego- después de colgar- y espero lograr lo que busco- para luego dirigirse al final del pasillo del aeropuerto. Luego de esto pidió un taxi para ir a su destino.

&

Sasuke estaba en su despacho, mirando hacia la nada, porque no podía creer lo que había pasado hace un momento, no sabia como reaccionar no lo podía creer, Sakura "su" Sakura le acaba de pedir el divorcio, como pudo llevar eso tan lejos, bueno aunque no lo quería admitir se lo merecía, por engañarla mas de una vez, por haberle jurado amor eterno, por ilusionarla que es la única mujer que amo, aunque lo ultimo es verdad, no lo quería admitir, pero no quería separarse de ella su orgullo no se lo quería permitir. AHHHHH esto era frustrante para el. De repente su teléfono celular lo saco de los sus pensamientos, vio la pantalla del celular y reconoció el numero telefónico.

Que pasa naruto- respondió con una voz de cansancio

Sasuke que te pasa porque tu voz suena tan… melancólica, parece como si

Te hubieran dado una mala noticia.

Naruto, tu eres mi amigo verdad?- dijo mirando hacia el vacío.

Si, claro que si.

Entonces, por favor necesito que vayas para mi casa, necesito que alguien me escuche- tornando una mirada oscura y triste.

Se trata de Sakura verdad?- como no oyo nada por la otra línea, lo entendió- de acuerdo en una hora estoy ahí, pero no hagas una locura- y colgó la llamada.

Gracias amigo- para luego colgar.

Sasuke guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se fue de su despacho para dirigirse hacia su automóvil y llegar antes que naruto. Después de llegar a su casa fue a su minibar y tomo una botella de ron para la espera de su amigo, se sirvió en un vaso y se lo bebió en un solo trago. En ese instante Naruto había llegado, fue hasta la puerta y abrió y se encontró con el "dobe", este lo dejo pasar hacia la sala. Naruto al verlo en ese estado, le dijo:

Amigo, mira lo que te ha pasado, ¿que fue lo que te paso?, ¿que te dijo Sakura, para que te pongas en este estado?- pregunto con una mirada de melancolía.

Sakura… Sakura… quiere el divorcio… me dijo que no puede soportar esto- dirigiéndose donde estaba el licor, y sirviéndose un poco mas de ese licor que tal vez lo hacia sentir aunque fuera poco mejor- yo no se que hacer, no quiero dejarla, yo… la amo pero… ahhh no se que hacer…

Bueno teme, aunque no me quisiste escuchar yo te lo dije ella tarde o temprano descubriría tu juego, pero tu seguías. Sakura te ama eso no te lo niego, pero ponte en su lugar también. Ella creía en ti, pero la engañaste, que pasaría si ella te fuera hecho lo mismo al igual que infiel, tú también te hubieras puesto furioso, y para mas colmo, ella te descubrió de la peor manera, y no me extrañara que te pidiera el divorcio…

Lo se, lo se, pero yo no quería serle infiel, jamás… quise…- sentándose en unos de los muebles de la sala

Entonces, si nunca le querías serle infiel, que fue lo que te hizo serlo- también sentándose en unos de lo sillones pero en frente de el.

… eso paso… porque…todo fue un error… desde esa noche- dirigiendo la mirada hacia el vaso de licor que tenia en la mano.

Porque…dice que fue un error, no seas idiota sasuke, como puede ser un error…- con una mirada de duda.

Esto paso hace un año…

Flas Back

_Haces medio año_

_(NT: acuérdense de sasuke y Sakura llevan tres años de casados)_

_Sasuke estaba en su oficina trabajando en su lapto, altas horade la noche, tenia que entregar unos contratos, ya tenia sueño, quería llegar a su casa, ver a su esposa, y dormir tranquilamente con ella. Algo interrumpió su trabajo, una llamada telefónica, miro la pantalla y sonrío porque era ella:_

_Hola Sakura que pasa?- pregunto con voz cansada_

_Hola sasuke, solo quería preguntar, si vas a llegar mas tarde?_

_Creo que si… porque? Sucede algo?_

_No… solo te quería esperarte despierta eso es todo_

_No hace falta descansa, porque en verdad no se a que hora pueda llegar, de acuerdo?_

_Si… bueno, hasta luego no te tardes mucho, te amo._

_Hmp, si hasta luego._

_Después de esa llamada sasuke comenzó a trabajar, paso una hora, y en su puerta entro su secretaria, Karin._

_Sr. Sasuke le traigo un poco de café para que tenga tanto sueño…- y se lo coloco en cerca de el._

_Hmp, gracias- se lo dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su lapto, pero de repente sasuke se sintió un masajeo en su espalda, un poco relajante para el- Karin que haces?._

_Sr. Sasuke se nota que esta cansado debería relajarse- diciéndolo muy cerca de su oído._

_Sasuke, se dejo de llevar por el masaje, ya que tenia de malo no?, pero después sintió que las manos de Karin pasaron de sus hombro hacia su pecho, lo que sasuke le gusto mucho, en ese momento, el pelinegro sintió como le desabrochaba la camisa, en ese momento el sintió que eso se estaba hiendo por otro camino._

_Karin, detente…- sasuke lo dijo con dificultad, para después pararse de su asiento, y mirarla fijamente, con una mirada seria._

_Sasuke, tu tienes que relajarte, mucho trabajo, y tu esposa casi no tiene tiempo para ti, o me equivoco?- abrazándolo por el cuello y con una mirada seductora._

_Pero eso a ti no te importa, además te recuerdo que tu eres mi secretaria, y yo…- pero fue interrumpido por un beso "apasionado" por parte de Karin, el pelinegro no le respondía pero al final, lo tomo como iniciativa del algo que después se arrepentiría. Karin comenzó a desabrochar su corbata, para después desabrochar su camisa, y sasuke no se quedo atrás sasuke le quitaba la ropa a ella para guiarla al sofá que se encontraba cerca de su escritorio, para luego comenzar una noche de aventura…_

_**Después de unas cuantas horas…**_

_Se encontraba un sasuke sentado en su sofá semi-desnudo, ya que tenía puesto su boxer. Analizando lo que acaba de ocurrir, Karin lo había seducido, acaba de tener relaciones con ella aun sabiendo que el es CASADO, y que pasaría si Sakura se entera…ella no… mejor dicho jamás nunca deba descubrirlo._

_Ya despreocúpate, tu esposa jamás lo sabrá… bueno eso creo- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda_

_Hmp, esto jamás debió haber pasado…- dijo levantándose del sofá_

_Bueno, eso lo dice tu- dice la pelirroja y vistiéndose-te veré en la mañana , hasta luego- y le dio un beso rápido en los labios- llámame si quiere que esto se repita-y se marcho._

_Sasuke se vistió, para luego marchase a su casa a su hogar._

_Cuando llego dejo su maletín en la mesa de la sala, y subió a su dormitorio, donde encontró a su mujer dormida, entro con mucho cuidado, para luego sentarse en la cama y admirarla un poco mas, le acaricio el rostro, y pensó en lo ocurrido de esa noche y quito su mano con algo de brusquedad pero lo que ocasiono que se despertara una cierta pelirrosa. Sakura despertó parpadeando, cuando localizo que sasuke estaba al lado suyo, se sienta en la cama y lo abraza por la espalda._

_Sasuke llegaste- dijo apoyándose en la espalda de su esposo._

_Hmp… perdón por despertarte- desasiendo el abrazo para voltearse y encontrarse con esa mira ojijade y tocar su mejilla_

_No importa- dijo ella, acercándosele para besar su mejilla, para cual sasuke aprovecho para besarla en los labios, Sakura lo sentía agradable, pero sasuke no podía de dejar de pensar en la relación que tuvo con Karin, debía contárselo a ella… no la amaba… no podía mejor no…- cuando termino el beso el miro a Sakura, y le dio otro beso pero en almejilla- descansa, mañana tienes trabajo- mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse e irse a dormir._

Flas Back

Después de eso, a veces Sakura no estaba en la casa, y yo quería estar con ella, era muy pocas veces que Sakura y yo teníamos relaciones, pero esa noche no sabia que ella… bueno ya sabes el resto de la historia- dijo el pelinegro domándose otro sorbo de su ron.

Pero sasuke si ese era el problema porque no lo hablaste con ella, sabes muy Sakura te escucha, y…

Y de que me serviría dobe, ella ya no quiere ni verme, y por mas que quisiera disculparme con ella, ella me pidió el divorcio, y sabes lo que significa que ella no quiere estar mas junto a mi, quiere olvidarme, no quiere seguir con este matrimonio- sosteniendo el vaso con un agarre fuerte- que todo esto es una farsa, y que yo solo la utilice- y dicho esto tiro el vaso contra el piso, naruto estaba viéndolo pero no podía decir nada tenia que desahogarse- yo nunca la útiles…jamás.

Sasuke cálmate, Sakura esta dolida ella cree que es mejor a si- dijo naruto después de un rato

¿Qué es mejor así?, no naruto lo mejor para ella, Sakura no ha tomado en cuenta lo que pienso o lo que siento, no le importo…-pero fue interrumpido por un golpe que le propuso para después tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y decirle con una voz llena de enojo:

¡NO DIGAS COSAS QUE NO SON! SASUKE, ELLA ESTA MUY AFECTADA POR TU CULPA CUANDO LA ENGAÑASTE, LE PUDISTE DECIR ESO… ES VERDAD TAL VEZ ELLA NO TE HUBIERA PERDONADO POR UN CIERTO TIEMPO PERO AUN ASÍ ELLA REGRESARIA DE TI… Y TU QUE HICISTE TE FUISTE CON OTRA, MIENTRAS ELLA NO ESTABA… ASÍ QUE LA VICITIMA DE TODO ESTO ES SAKURA Y NO TÚ…- lo dijo un rubio con una mirada fulminante hacia sasuke, para después soltarlo.

Esto se volvió en un silencio incomodo para dos amigos, pero naruto no pudo soportarlo, Sakura era como una hermana para el, cuando la vio esa noche en su casa le dio tanta tristeza y todo porque sasuke la había engañado, se molesto tanto con eso.

Naruto yo lo siento- dijo al fin y al cabo sasuke, pero con la mirada baja- pero no quiero perder a Sakura entiéndeme.

Sasuke, yo te entiendo pero también ponte en su lugar, Sakura ella quiere olvidarse de esto, por eso quiere el divorcio, además quiere que tu recapacites, porque de que te sirve tener a tu lado a Sakura si ella no te va a tratar igual- para después acercarse a su amigo y tócale el hombro- además yo pienso que es mejor que ustedes dos tomen un tiempo y vean que es lo mejor, vamos dobe, déjala ir, déjala que se olvide de todo esto y tu también ¿no?- dijo naruto con una semi-sonrisa

… esta bien… le daré el divorcio si ella tanto lo desea…pero no dejare de luchar por ella- dijo mirando a los ojos de su amigo

De acuerdo amigo, me alegra que haya recapacitado amigo, ese es el teme que yo conozco, bueno teme yo ya me voy, hinata me esta esperando, hasta luego, y otra cosa buena suerte.-para después perderse tras la puerta

Se quedo un sasuke solo, en una silenciosa casa, para pensar que debería hacer primero. Subió primero a su habitación, quería darse una ducha primero, así que se estaba quitando la camisa hasta que algo caño al suelo "_maldición"_ era su celular, se quedo mirándolo por un momento, que podría hacer podía llamarla y preguntarle quien haría los trasmites del divorcio o… mañana lo haría el, si era mejor ese día no era para el.

&

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba en una cafetería, esperando a alguien, miro su reloj y vio que aun faltaba algunos minutos, cuando levanto su mirada vio que la persona que esperaba era una mujer, de cabello castaño, ojos iguales, y con un peinado de dos moñitos orientales, había llegado, la pelirrosa le hizo una seña para que la notara y la persona se le acerco y se sentó junto con ella.

Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estas?, disculpa la tardanza pero es que tenia que ver algunas personas- dijo la mujer.

Tranquila Ten-Ten, jeje no llegas tan tarde- dijo la pelirrosa

De acuerdo, créeme que cuando te escuche por el teléfono me alegre, jaja tanto tiempo sin verte amiga- le dijo Ten-Ten con una sonrisa en los labios- y dime que me cuentas, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?.

Ten-Ten es amiga de Sakura desde que iban a la universidad, Ten-Ten le toco la misma universidad que la de su amiga, ella estudio derecho.

Sakura semi-sonrío a la pregunta que le dijo su amiga y le dijo - Ten-Ten tu eres abogada, y yo necesito que me ayudes- le dijo mirando muy triste a la castaña.

Si, dime y te ayudo pero me asustas, que fue lo que te paso?

Pues veras… - Sakura le contó todo lo que había pasado en su vida junto con sasuke, su infidelidad hacia ella, la discusión que había tenido, Sakura y estaba harta de eso, así que llamo a su amiga para que la ayudara y le diera una solución.

Vaya Sakura como debió dolerte eso, y yo pensé que sasuke seria un buen partido para ti, pero mira como da vuelta la vida verdad- tomando se un poco de café y mirando a Sakura que no decía nada y como el que calla otorga pues…- según lo que tu me comentaste el todavía no quiere darte el divorcio verdad?- Sakura dijo afirmativamente – pero t n quieres nada de sus bienes o algo por el estilo.

No, nada de el, no quiero estar involucrada con lo que sea de ese hombre- dijo la ojijade, apretando su puños de bajo de la mesa

Bien, pues tendría que hablar con su abogado y con el… y por supuesto tu también- Sakura le miro con una mirada de no quieres hacerlo- claro si tu no vienes se dificultarían algunas cosas, me entiende a lo que me refiero?- Sakura asintió – bien primero debo saber quien es su abogado, sabes quien es?.

Si, y tu lo conoces Ten-Ten

Ah pues mucho mejor, y como se llama

Neji… Neji Hyuga, tu ex -esposo verdad?

Ah Ten-Ten le sorprendió, mucho eso como era posible que su ex-esposo iba a ser abogado de Sasuke y para mas tragedia, Neji se le consideraba uno de los mejores abogados del país- bueno Sakura, solo porque fue mi ex no quiere decir que esto me afecte esto es trabajo y lo sentimientos no están en esto, así que no tratare como otro compañero.

Esta segura- dijo la pelirrosa

Claro- dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno, confío en ti… y cuando no podríamos reunir para esto- pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo

Pues yo pienso que estas tarde me puedo reunir con tu esposo para hablar con el y reunirnos todos juntos para estar un acuerdo claro

Mm… de acuerdo, pero espero que esto salga bien

No te preocupes, que tal si nos reunimos en mi oficina esta tarde de acuerdo- levantándose de su asiento

De acuerdo, hasta luego y muchas gracias- después de esto Sakura salio de la cafetería,

&

Itachi se dirigió al despacho de su hermano, después de que saludo al todos los miembros de la compañía llego a su oficina.

Buenos días- dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Buenos días señor…- dijo la secretaria

Itachi… Itachi Uchiha… tus eres nueva verdad- la secretaria lo miro a los ojos- perdón pero es que nunca te he visto- acercándose a la muchacha

Si… si soy nueva… usted busca en algo en especial señor Itachi- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo

Si… y espero que tu me lo puedas dar… acercándose mas a la muchacha y con una sonrisa seductora

Que las vacaciones en Francia no te hicieron buscar una mujer buena para ti… Itachi- dijo sasuke apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

Hmp… para tu información yo fui a Francia por mi trabajo sasuke- dijo separándose de la mujer y mirando fijamente a su hermano- además por ahora quiero estar libre no?.

Hmp… Sara quiero que busque los últimos informes del mes pasado- sin quisiera mirarla- y tu… pasa a mi oficina- siéndolo entrando a ella

Después de entrar en la oficina, el menor se senito en la silla de su escritorio y empezó a firmar unos cuantos papeles- y dime Itachi que te trae de nuevo a Japón?.

Pues trabajo querido hermano… y dime como esta Sakura? Esta de igual de preciosa?- sentándose en el sofá de la oficina

Sasuke dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar fijamente a su hermano, se quedaron en algunos segundos en silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de Itachi.

Perdón hermano no sabia que te pondrías…

Ella ya no vive conmigo- dijo con voz seria y enseguida haciendo su deberes

Que… y eso porque?

Porque me descubrió con otra, contento- dijo el menor con cierta molestia

Me supongo que fue con karin verdad?- y al no recibir repuesta del morocho- bueno algún día se tendría que dar cuenta no

Hmp…- fue todo lo que dijo sasuke

Y que vas hacer?- pregunto rescontandose mas en el sillón y con los ojos cerrado

Pues darle el divorcio… fue lo que ella me pidió…- pero fue interrumpido por el mayor- y eso es lo que tu quieres?- ahora es el mirándolo fijamente- no pero creo que necesita un tiempo para pensar y creo que lo es mejor- dijo echando su cabeza atrás para descansar su cabeza- vaya pues yo pensé que…- pero fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

Disculpe señor Uchiha, tiene una visita de parte de abogado Neji Hyuga- le notifico su secretaria

Hazlo pasar… Itachi tengo que atender esta visita y…- pero fue interrumpida por el moreno- y no te preocupes yo ya me iba tengo cosas que hacer hasta luego hermano.

Después de eso Itachi se fue, para dejar a un solo sasuke, luego vio pasar a Neji, es primo de Hinata, este pertenece a la compañía de buffet de abogados Hyugas, este era dos años mayor que Sasuke y tenia el cabello marrón y tiene los mismo ojos perlas que Hinata.

Hyuga…- dijo sasuke

Vaya pensé que me harías esperar todo el día por ti Uchiha- dijo el pelimarron

Hmp, no exageres, además lo que tengo que hablar contigo es un asunto muy importante, quiero divorciarme de mi esposa.

De Sakura, y se puede saber porque quieres separarte de ella?

En realidad es ella que quiere separarse de mí, porque me descubrió con otra mujer en nuestro dormitorio- lo dijo con seriedad en su voz

Vaya, pues esto se complica un poco, ya que si se trata de eso Sakura puede tener esto a su favor- dijo tomando asiento en la silla de que tenia el frente del escritorio- pero si no tiene pruebas no hay de que acusarte, pero aun si; ustedes se quieren separar no?

Si…

Bien, entonces hay que hablar con su abogado…- pero fue interrumpido

Disculpe señor Uchiha, perdone que este ocupado pero la buscar el abogado de su esposa.

Neji y sasuke se miraron, pues parece que el destino de sasuke quería que se separase de Sakura, lo más rápido posible.

Hazla pasar, sasuke, de todas maneras así salimos de esta situación de una vez por todas- dijo el ojiperla con su semblante serio.

Hazla pasar- hablo sasuke

Si señor- respondió la secretaria, para luego dejar pasar a una chica con dos moñitos en su cabeza, pero cuando entro vio a una persona que lo reconocería de lejos, Neji, su ex novio, pero dejo de pensar en eso porque tenia cosas que hacer, y el no la haría intimidar.

Buenas tardes- entro rápidamente.

Buenas tardes, a que se te debe tu visita Tenten- contesto el Hyuga, mirándola de reojo

Vengo hablar con el señor uchiha acerca de la separación de Sakura de Uchiha- dijo sin mira al ojiperla.

Vaya, así que tu eres el abogado que va a defender a Sakura- volteando con la cabeza para mirarla fijamente- pues bien, comencemos, ven siéntate- señalándole la silla que tenia a su lado, Tenten se acerco pero no le dirigió la mirada a neji.

Bien, según tengo entendido que sasuke, traicionaste a Sakura con otra mujer, además que fue en tu casa.- dijo ella

Pero no se tiene una prueba de que el le fue infiel a su esposa, así que no hay nada de que acuitarlo no.

Lo se, pero señor Uchiha, ella no lo acusa de nada- dijo ella viéndolo a la cara- entonces…-dijo el pelinegro- ella solo, quiere separarse de usted, no quiere nada de usted solo el divorcio.

Como que ella no quiere nada?, porque…

Porque solamente quiere olvidar todo lo que recuerde de usted, eso es todo.

Sasuke no podía creer todo lo que había oído, tanto Sakura quería olvidarse que no quería tener nada, la mitad de la acciones de las empresas, la casa o el auto, nada.

Bien, si ella lo quiere así… no la obligare- dirigió su mirada, hacia neji- ocúpate de todo lo tramite, ya que solo tiene que bastar mi firma no?- neji asintió- bien si no hay mas nada que decir asunto arreglado, ahora se los dejo a ustedes dos.

Bien- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Con su permiso no le quito mas tiempo- se despidió con un saludo de mano- hasta luego- se despidió de el ojiperla sin mirarlo a la cara, para luego salir de la oficina.

Parece que no le dio mucho gusto en verte neji- dijo sasuke volviendo a su quehaceres- hmp me retiro, cualquier cosa te llamare- y se marcho

&

Tenten espero al ascensor, y llego, abrió sus puertas y entro en el, cuando las puertas se iban cerrado, una mano se interpuso, la chica al ver este acto dirigió su mirada a la persona que menos esperaba Neji Hyuga, el la miro para luego entrar al ascensor. Tenten no lo miraba y neji sentía que quería hablar con ella pero…

-porque eres abogado de sasuke uchiha, ¿no que eran enemigos?

-hmp… pues eso es lo que crees...- para luego mirarla y ella no lo miraba, recordaba esa mirada, cuando estaba enojada- ¿todavía sigues enojada por lo que paso?

-…- ella no respondió, en ese momento llegaron a su piso y ella con paso apresurado salio del ascensor, neji la siguió con el mismo ritmo, ella siguió hasta el estacionamiento, saco las llaves de su auto desactivo la alarma cuando abrió la puerta, neji se le acerco por detrás, se pego a su cuerpo y cerro la puerta, se le acerco a su oído y le dijo

-sabes que lo que cuando me ignoras, me haces enojar-pasando un brazo por su cintura, haciéndola girar para que lo viera directo a los ojos

-pues te mereces eso y mas, creíste porque nada mas te vería, iba a caer a tu pies rendida, pues siento desilusionarte, porque no es así yo cometí un error fue enamorarme de ti pero, eso ya es pasado, neji déjame en paz si- bajando la cabeza-no te prohíbo que no lo veas pero no le des esperanza de que yo volveré contigo.

Neji se quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir la ojos marrones

Hmp, di lo que quieras pero yo no le doy falsas esperanzas a NUESTRO hijo, porque el espera que tu y yo seamos una feliz juntos- tomándola del brazo y acercándola a el- Hotaru lo espera.

Pues el debe entender que tu y yo no tenemos nada… además tu no tienes que visitarla- soltándose de el y abriendo la puerta de su carro, pero antes de montarse le dirigió una mirada de enojo- ella si tal vez si quiera tener algo contigo no?, y te lo digo una sola la única relación que tenemos este caso y nada mas, y otra cosa no metas a Hotaru en esto, el no es un pretexto el cual puedas usar a tu voluntad.

Neji solo se pudo quedarse sin palabras, y ver como ella se iba, pero ella tenia razón aquí el único culpable era el.

&

Bueno quieren matarme, verdad, jeje… se que me he tardado en subir este capitulo pero tengo algunas razones por no habelos hecho:

mi musa no habia regresado

la escuela no deja de mandarme quehaceres que hacer, y ustedes saben como es T.T

estaba planeandolo todo perfecto

las ganas de escribir en la computadora U.U*

de verdad lo siento mucho, pero sigan leyendo mi fic, ya que quiero preguntarle algo con quien quiere compita sasuke

sasuke/Sakura/gaara

sasuke/Sakura/itachi

sasuke/Sakura/sai

sasuke/Sakura/occ

eso es todo, para cualquier comentario dejenme un reviews o pueden tener mi msn es d.o.d.r_, yo no como gente por si acaso jajaja

bueno bay bay

dame san.


	5. Algo que termina, Algo que comienza

En el capitulo anterior:

_itachi regreso de Francia_

_-Sakura le pidió el divorcio a sasuke_

_neji es el abogado de sasuke y tenten es abogado de Sakura_

_neji y tenten tuvieron una relación, pero, ¿Por qué se acabo?_

…………_.……………………………………………………………………………_

Iba itachi en su auto, conduciendo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, escuchando una música, después de conducir algunas avenidas y cruzar unas cuantas cuadras, detuvo en un elegante hotel, se bajo juntos con una maleta y se dirigió a las grandes puertas del hotel, después llego a donde la recepcionista y le pregunto:

Disculpe, me puede decir en que habitación se encuentra de la Sr deidara- la recepcionista se quedo un momento viendo lo guapo que es- espere un momento- dijo ella buscando alguien con ese nombre en su computador- séptimo piso, habitación 512- dijo con una sonrisa- quiere que lo acompañen hasta la habitación- dijo la recepcionista.

El pelinegro iba a responder cuando lo interrumpieron.

No se preocupe, yo mismo lo acompañare- dijo una hombre de mas o menos 23 años, con cabello rubio y largo con sujetado con un coleta, ojos azules, y con un cuerpo, que cualquier mujer quería conocerlo- disculpa, podrías mandar algo de comer a mi habitación y por favor que alguien lleve la maleta del señor a mi habitación.

Si señor- dijo la recepcionista

Bien, Itachi acompáñame- itachi la siguió en silencio hasta el elevador, entraron, el marco el numero, y las puertas se cerraron- vaya itachi creí que vendrías mas tarde… jeje

Hmp, si pero mi hermano tenia mucho trabajo y también estoy un poco cansado con el viaje- apoyándose en la pared del ascensor- y dime tu?... en donde estabas?…

Pues Salí a pasear antes de cenar, me relaja un poco, pero creo que hasta me llego a dar sueño- estirando lo brazos hacia arriba- pero eso lo haré después de que cene, y hablando de cena… que habrá echo ella- tomando postura de pensativo.

Ella? No me digas que conseguiste novia?- pregunto el pelinegro

Claro que no!!, soy todavía joven para pensar en eso…

Aja… -respondió el pelinegro

Es mi hermana… Saorí… te acuerdas de ella verdad?- miro con seriedad a Itachi

Si me acuerdo de ella… tú hermana menor no? La pequeña…- pero lo interrumpió la carcajada de deidara.

Jajá jajá pues de pequeña ya no tiene nada si la vieras ahora jajajajaja cada vez que se le acerca alguien tengo que alejarlo, porque si supieras como la mira esas basuras- cambiando su expresión a seria- después de sus 3 años en Inglaterra esta demasiado cambiada ya no es la niña de 17 años que viste ahhh…- suspiro con desgano

Hmp… porque… deberías estar alegre ya que tu hermana es afortunada tiene varios chicos conquistándola no crees…

Si pero ellos no quiere nada serio con ella…

Tu hermana ya esta grande sabe cuidarse y…

Itachi… no es el hecho de que ella sea mayor y se vaya con un imbecil y este le diga unas cuantas palabritas y ella se acueste con el, para que después me venga con un niño en camino.

Vaya, celoso de la hermana… no sabia de eso tuyo deidara- viendo la expresión de su amigo

Deidara no dijo nada, _"porque itachi siempre tiene razón" _Después de un breve silencio, el ascensor paro y abrió sus puertas y después de eso, caminaron hasta la puerta 512.

Agradece que este apartamento sea demasiado grande, sino te dejaría dormir aquí- diciéndolo con una gran sonrisa, y abriendo la puerta- bienvenido a mi casa Itachi

Itachi entro en el departamento y encontró todo muy ordenado, las paredes era de color pastel, había varios cuadros de diferente diseños, los muebles eran de color negro y había un comedor cerca de ellos.

Deidara, como consigues pagar este departamento…

Pues no te mentiré que mi hermana me ayuda en algo, pero verdad que es hermoso…a por cierto déjame que la llame, si quieres te pones cómodo.- y se por un pasillo del departamento.

Itachi se sentó en unos de los sillones, y se sintió muy cómodo, había mucho silencio, como a el le gustaba tanto creo que se podría acostumbrar a vivir un tiempo hay, solo un tiempo hasta que decoraran su departamento, y listo a mudarse.

Vamos Saori ven a saludar a Itachi- le dijo la voz del rubio en modo de suplica

Pero deidara, estoy ocupada en la cocina- respondió la voz de una mujer que el conocía perfectamente

Vamos que falta 15 minutos para que la cena esta lista- el rubio se apareció en unos de los pasillos agarrando a una mujer de su misma edad que la de deidara, era un poco más bajita que el, tenia el pelo negro y sus ojos eran azules, y su piel era un poco morena.

Itachi… aquí esta Saori, te acuerdas de ella verdad- tomando a su hermana de la mano

Hola Itachi,.. Como te ha ido?- con voz seria

Hola Saori, estoy bien y tu?- mirándola a los ojos, y recordó esa cara, pero lo que vio lo dejo en un poco pensativo "_desde cuando cambio, cuando la conocí era solo una niña, ya veo que lo de niña ya no le queda nada", _paseando su mirada en el cuerpo de la joven. Hasta que se topo con la de ella "_hasta su mirada cambio…. Pareciera que me mirara con enojo"_

Pues muy bien no me puedo quejar de la vida- ella se dio cuenta de la mirada sobre ella y no le gusto para nada - si me disculpa me retiro la cena estará en un momento…. Ah deidara el equipaje ya llego y la cena que mandaste a pedir le dije que la devolvieran, porque yo estoy cocinando..

Ah!... pero que carácter… no se que le pasa ella no es así… discúlpame itachi

No hay problema, pero si no te molesta quisiera que mostrase la habitación que voy a ocupar.

Claro… sígueme

Camino por un los pasillo, y había cuatro habitaciones, de los cuales de dividían en dos paredes.

Mira la primera de la derecha es mía, y siguiente es de mi hermana- itachi se fijo en esa – y la de la siguiente pared, la primera habitación va a ser la tuya… y la otra… es un baño - itachi no dijo nada- bueno te enseño tu habitación- este se acerco a la habitación y abrió la puerta, la habitación no era nada fuera del otro mundo, solo tenia lo necesario… tenia una cama familiar, una mesita de noche con una lámpara al lado de la cama, había un escritorio un mueble, un baño, y una ventana que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno.

Y bien que te parece… no es una gran cosa pero por lo menos tienes algo de privacidad, me retiro, te avisare si cuando la cena este lista

Deidara, disculpa pero me siento algo cansado, no tengo ganas de comer…. Lo siento…- dijo itachi dando una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza

No te preocupes…. Bueno que descanses, buenas noches… - y salio de la habitación.

Itachi se sentó en la cama, y se empezó a quitar los zapatos, para después tirarse por detrás hacia a la cama, y mirando hacia el techo, cerro por un momento los ojos y después los abrió, saco algo de ropa de su equipaje, los puso en su cama, y después se dirigió hacia su cama, para después meterse a el baño, se quito toda su ropa abrió el grifo, se deshizo la coleta y dejo que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo relajando su músculos tensos, se sentía mas tranquilo, duro uno minutos mas en la ducha, después cerro el grifo, se puso una toalla en la cintura y salio del baño y se vistió con un simple pantalón de dormir negro y no se cubrió su pecho ya que no le gustaba, se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Lo cual no logro.

Mientras una rubia, se estaba poniendo su pijama, para luego dirigirse a un peinador para se cepillarse su cabello, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda y su rostro se recostaba en su hombro

Hola…- dijo la persona

Itachi, que haces aquí si mi hermano te descubre….- pero, se quedo sorprendida por la vista que tenia al frente y mas si tenia el pecho descubierto ella iba reclamarle pero el pelinegro la callo con su dedo.

Llego a Japón, después de tres años de trabajo, queriendo volver a verte, y me recibes con un sentimiento frío…hmp, pareces que esta molesta conmigo - dijo el ojinegro con una cierta molestia en su voz.

Y que creías, que iba recibirte con una sonrisa en mis labios, y decirte cuanto te extraño, pues pensaste mal por….

Tampoco me esperaba eso… pero, por lo menos un saludo formal o algo por el estilo no estar discutiendo contigo… como ahora- mirándola a los ojos, con el reflejo del espejo- de verdad no me extrañaste, porque yo si- girándola para quedar en frente de el, colocando sus dos manos alrededor de su cabeza, y acercando sus labios- te extrañe demasiado tres meses para mi, fueron eternidades, y con la ultima conversación que tuvimos no estuvo del todo bien… no es cierto.

Pues… quien… quiso… irse fuiste tu- bajando la mirada de el, porque le dolió la partida de itachi, pero este hizo un leve movimiento con su mano izquierda, para que lo mirara a los ojos para darle un beso, el la besaba con una lentitud, como si el mundo se detuviera en ese instante, ella le respondió el beso, ella poso sus brazos en el cuello de itachi, y este poso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella. Itachi la acerco un poco mas hacia el, quería profundizar mas el beso, ella le dio acceso para que entrara a su boca. Itachi extrañaba ese sabor de sus labios, que sabia a un dulce que el todavía no podía explicar que era, pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse. Itachi se separo de ella con lentitud y mirándola a los ojos, mientras que ella tenia todavía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando lo abrió, itachi se estaba acercando a su cuello, para decirle algo en el oído- también extrañe mucho tus besos- besándola en la mejilla- porque me tratas así, saori- ella reacciono, y empujo a Itachi, este se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

Y todavía lo preguntas- mirándose en el espejo para seguir con su cabello -te fuiste sin decirme nada, te llamaba varias veces a tu celular y no me contestabas, y cuando contestabas, era una mujer que respondía y no era tu secretaria que digamos…- mirando con enojo a itachi, pero Itachi la interrumpió- …Discúlpame si…, es que digamos es casi todo el tiempo no estuve solo- mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la acercaba de nuevo hacia el - casi todo los empresario eran casado y siempre iban acompañados de sus hijas, y siempre me cortejaban y…

Y claro, tu no hacías nada para detenerlas verdad, pero que caballeroso- dijo ella con un poco de ironía, separándose de el, pero este de nuevo la abraza por la cintura pero con mas fuerza, logrando que la chica se sorprendiera.

Porque no me crees, ya te dije que no hice nada, si piensas que me acosté con otra mujer no fue así, es verdad admito que soy mujeriego, pero contigo soy diferente y eso lo sabes muy bien, además..- acariciando su mejilla- al único que le haría el amor a una persona es a ti.

Saori, se quedo sorprendida por la declaración que acababa de oír de los labios de Itachi, ella también lo ama, y ella no duda en el amor que siente Itachi hacia ella, pero es que las mujeres se le acercaban mucho a el, y ese una de las discusiones que ellos siempre tienen; antes de que el se fuera a Francia, el tuvo una pequeña discusión porque una chica le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole _"Itachi-Kun, cuando nos volveremos a ver te extraño… te quiero"_ . Y para mas colmo Itachi decía que no lo conocía.

Itachi yo no te creo- soltándose de su agarre y ella se dirigió a su cama para sentarse en ella se dio cuenta que itachi la había seguido, e hizo el mismo acto que ella, el pelinegro le dedico una mirada llena de un sentimiento en especial hacia ella, pero ella quiso huir de esa mirada, aquella tanto la debilitada, esa mirada de ternura que hacia que ella se rindiera de cualquier cosa.

Porque no me crees, no he hecho nada malo, solo porque no te respondía al teléfono no quiere decir que no tenia ganas de hablar contigo- tomándola por la cintura- además que culpa tengo de ser así… tan galán…- acariciando su mejilla- y de tener una novia celosa- ella le iba a reclamar cuando itachi de nuevo la callo con otro beso, pero esta vez fue apasionado, que ella misma le costaba seguirlo. Itachi la recostó en la cama, pero apoyándose de los brazo para no caer su el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Itachi la besaba con pasión reclamada, pero la falta del oxigeno se estaba presenciado, así que se separaron lentamente. Itachi se separo lentamente de ella que sus respiraciones se sentía.

Creo que con esto, se puede decir que me perdonas, verdad- apoyando su frente junto con la de ella

Si pero no del todo- abrazándolo del cuello y acercándolo hacia ella- que harás para que te perdone mmm...

Pues tengo una idea- acercándose a sus labios una vez mas, y adentrándose a su boca, ella por su parte se deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, Itachi no se quedaba atrás, tomo unas de sus piernas y la enredo en su cintura, Itachi dejos de saborear sus labio para pasar a su cuello, mordiéndolo y acariciando con su lengua. Pero ella se dio cuenta de que era muy pronto además estaba su hermano, al lado de la habitación, tendría que pararlo, así que paso sus manos por los hombros de el pelinegro y lo se paro de ella. El le miro recriminarte

Itachi ahora no, por favor… mi hermano podría escucharnos…

Hmp… pero ándola como un niño que quería seguir disfrutando del juego

Hoy tuve mucho trabajo, además no me esperaba que vinieras hoy- dijo con voz cancina

Bueno esta bien, Será otro DIA, además yo también estoy un poco cansado de viaje- dándole un beso en la mejilla- voy a dormir…. Por cierto…hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos- levantadola junto con ella de la cama

Ni se te ocurra… además que pensaría mi hermano si aparezco en tu cama o tú en la mía- pregunto ella un poco alterada y separándose un poco de el.

Si ya entendí…. Pero entonces cuando podemos ha…

Itachi ya vete… además no que estabas demasiado cansado vete a dormir mañana hablaremos con mas claridad quieres- decía mientras empujaba al pelinegro hacia la puerta

Por lo menos mi beso de buenas noche no…- formándose una sonrisa picara en los labios.

De acuerdo- itachi se le iba acercando a sus labio pero ella corrió la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro- buenas noches- y cerrando la puerta en frente de el.

Itachi se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, su hermano tenia razón ella si había cambiado y mucho, así que se fue hacia su recamara con este pensamiento en la cabeza

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Al día siguiente…_

_Una pelirosa se despertaba_

_Han pasado tres días desde que hable con Tenten, sobre mi divorcio… es verdad, me dijo que tenia que verla hoy… y que tal si la llamo… no debe estar ocupada-_ pensaba sumisa la pelirosa, mirando por su ventana de la habitación- _también tengo ordenar este apartamento…. Pero con que tiempo si apenas me acabo de instalar…- pensaba una pelirosa_

Así es Sakura se mudo a un apartamento que le quedaba cerca, de su trabajo y además cerca de una mueblería, para mas fácil acceso, su departamento no era ni tan pequeño ni tan grande, pero cubría lo necesario para vivir… además de que no podía abusar la amabilidad de naruto y hinata… pero también lo hizo por que sasuke no sabia donde la encontraria. En ese momento su teléfono sonó, al reconocer el numero de la pantalla sonrío

Hola ino- contesto de lo mas normal

Hola Sakura te hablaba para saber como has estado con la mudanza, necesitas una ayuda, necesita algo, comida, ropa, lo que sea sabes que te puedo ayudar.

Ino cálmate, jajaja no por ahora no necesito nada tengo lo que necesito… lo único que me falta es instalar los muebles y pintar mi habitación…

Si quieres te ayudo total, Tsunade solo nos necesita… para solo revisar diseños, adórnalos o ver la mercancía.

Ino no te quejes mucho ya que tú también tienes la misma responsabilidad que yo además ahora estoy atrajeada con los últimos vestidos…

Porque

Porque es esta semana es que se hace el desfile de moda además…. Que esta más exigente a veces no la puedo soportar

Jajajaja es verdad…. Hablando de eso sabes me entere de algo….

Ino si es sobre tus relaciones con sai, sabes que no lo voy a oír..

No frentona no se trata de eso…. Es más emocionante que eso

Ah si y de que se trata

Pues me entere de que viene alguien de Inglaterra… y que es un amigo muy tuyo jeje je

Mmm... De Inglaterra pues no tengo amigos hay

Hay frente veo que eres olvidadiza es nada mas ni nada menos que Gaara No Subaku, el presidente de la marca de ropa _"The Kunoishi"_ no te alegra frentona

Enserio viene a Japón y porque… cuando…

Pues al parecer viene por que Tsunade lo invito al desfile y al parecer esta soltero y no solo eso esta más guapo que nunca, no te alegra que venga aquí

Ino que pensaría sai si te descubre escuchando eso

Ah sai no se tiene porque enterar ademas, no estoy hablando de mí sino de ti…

A que te refieres...?

Que sasuke no es el único en este planeta, Sakura hay demasiado hombres en este mundo para estar a su lado.

Pero ino…

Nada de peros usted señorita tiene que salir a divertirse sasuke se divertido con otras no… pues porque tu no… Sakura tu estas muy joven hay que vivir nuevas experiencias

De acuerdo, ino tienes razón te prometo que disfrutare mas la vida y no viviré de un recuerdo… disfrutare mas mi vida… soy joven además que joven no quería estar conmigo. Jajajajaja

Muy bien dicho amiga jajajaja, oye tengo que colgar, llego sai, hablamos mas tarde.

Muy bien adiós, ah es verdad, se me hace tarde, para ver a tenten- Sakura se apresuro, en bañarse, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo su bolso y se fue, tomo un taxi, y se fue hasta una cafetería que esta cerca del trabajo de Sakura, llego una media hora después, pago el taxi y entro en la cafetería, buscando a una persona con dos moñitos en la cabeza y la encontró, sonrío para si misma y se fue hasta allá.

Buenos días tenten, te hice esperar mucho, es que me quede dormida- tomando una silla que estaba al frente de la abogada.

No, para nada acabo de llegar, jeje, espero que no te moleste pero pedí el desayuno mientras no estabas- en eso llega el mayordomo con dos platos de frutas, con una taza de café, el mesonero le dijo "buen provecho" y se retiro- bueno porque no comemos y después hablamos, te parece.

De acuerdo- en eso comienza a comer su plato, y mediante se preguntaba trivialidades de su vida, después de que cada una allá disgustado su comida, y que el mesonero se haya llevado los platos, comenzaron su plática.

Bueno te cite, para que firmes esto- mostrándole una hoja- tu acta de divorcio- Sakura al oír se sorprendió, tomo la hoja y leyó cuidadosamente- bueno, creo que todo esta en orden, no- dijo Sakura, mirando a tenten, ella tan solo afirmo- si, al menos que quieras pedirle algo a uchiha- dijo la ojimarron- no para mi esta bien- tomando un lapicero de su bolso, y apoyo el lapicero en la hoja, pero no escribía, tenten al verla durativa le pregunto- todo bien?-y ella al oír firmo el contrato y después que lo firmo le respondió- si ahora todo esta bien…- dándole el papel a la abogada- bien, ahora solo falta que firme tu esposo, pero de eso se encargara el de el, bueno ahora me tengo que ir, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme, hasta luego- tenten se despidió de ella, Sakura la siguió con laminada, después se levanto ella y se retiro de la cafetería, caminando hacia su casa, pensaba "_¿habré hecho bien?"_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

Ya llegue… "_que cansada estoy"_- decía una mujer con moñitos en la cabeza

MAMA, por fin llegas- decía una niña con cabello marrón y ojos perlas iguales a los de neji

Hola Hotaru, como estas? abrazando al niña

Bien mama, tía hinata me ayudo con la tarea-dijo la niña muy alegre e hiperactiva.

Buenas noches, Tenten como te fue en tu trabajo- dijo hinata

Pues ni bien ni mal, por cierto… gracias por cuidar a Hotaru se te debe ser muy difícil, verdad

No para nada, sabes me alegro por una parte ya que el pequeño minato juega con alguien… y como esta naruto?.

… mmm... me acaba de llamar me decía que hora iría a la casa, y ni siquiera me dejo responder y me dijo que me recogería en media hora… a veces en un poco- viendo a los niños jugando, muy entretenido

Tonto, pero es preferible que sea un tonto y quiera a su familia verdad hinata, si

Tiene razón- en ese momento se oyó un claxon

Ese debe ser el… bueno te acompaño a la puerta, hinata

Gracias…- recogiendo a minato, y su bolso- minato despídete de Hotaru- minato miro a su mama y después a Hotaru, el niño sonrío y balbuceo algo

Hasta luego minato te veré después, tía mañana el volverá,

Lo siento Hotaru mañana no vengo, pero te prometo que volveré pronto- mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, la niña le sonrío efusivamente y se fue

Bien hinata muchas gracias por quedarte con Hotaru… muchas gracias

No es nada… por cierto se me olvidaba neji llamo a la casa, y como no estaba pues te dijo que lo llamaras era del asunto de del divorcio de Sakura..

Que querrá ahora- se oyó otro claxon- hinata es mejor que te vayas jeje

Si, buenas noches tenten

Buenas noches- hinata se fue y ella cerro la puerta

Al cerrar la puerta, suena el teléfono de la casa- ¿ah pero quien será?- dice la pelicastaña

Buenas noches- responde ella

Buenas noches tenten- dice la voz una voz masculina

¿Neji que quieres?- dice ella con vos cansada

Mmm... _"estar contigo en este momento"_ pues solo llamaba porque llamaste a mi oficina por asuntos el asunto del divorcio de los Uchihas

Es cierto, ya Sakura firmo parte del el documento para el divorcio pero lo puedo enviar por medio de un mensajero o algo así.

Si, si ya lo se, pero en tal caso necesito que vengas tu personalmente, por si veo algún problema, no crees?

Ah, esta bien, ah que hora quieres que pase a dártelo?

Pues en la tarde, puedes?

Si puedo, bueno si no hay más nada que decir, entonces…

Espera… quiero que pasar el resto del fin de semana con hotaru?

De acuerdo, solo tráelo a casa temprano

Bien- dijo el ojiblanco, se hizo algunos de segundos de silencio, pero tenten rompió el silencio- bueno si no tienes mas que decir yo…- pero la interrumpió la voz de neji- _"te extraño tenten… y mucho…"_.

Neji, por favor no vuelvas a insistir, si… esto quedo en el pasado

Pero todo fue por un error tenten

un error que tu solo cometiste, neji, así que por favor no vuelvas a sacar este tema- y colgó, se sentó en el sofá y agacho la cabeza, _"por que cuando me olvido de ti, tu vuelves y lo arruinas todo", _para después llorar en silencio. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que, de que una niña escucho toda la conversación por otro telefono de la casa, este volvió el teléfono a su lugar, y se fue a su cuarto para acostarse y llorar. _"¿Por qué mami… no quieres perdonar a papa? ¿Qué hizo papa para que mama este enojada con ella?"._

………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Al día siguiente…

Y las graficas demuestran que el negocio esta mejorando en estos últimos años desde que tu padre te nombro jefe de la empresa y …- decía cierto chico con cabello celeste, ojos también celeste, con piel blanca, y dientes en forma de tiburón y se llama suigetsu- sasuke de nuevo no me estas prestando atención, y te lo llevo repitiendo como haces dos horas.

… disculpa, no te escuche nada de lo que decías, podrías decírmelo de nuevo- mirando a la ventana como desde hace un buen tiempo

Para que…. Para ignorarme de nuevo y que te lo diga otra vez, no gracias- mirando a sasuke de reojo, y viendo que de nuevo no le ponía nada de atención- AH YA ME CANSE- y colocando su dos manos en el escritorio, y agarrando a sasuke del cuello de la camisa y haciendo que este se para de su silla y que su cara quedara en frente de un enojado peli celeste-SE PODRIA SABER QUE TE PASA… DESDE QUE TE ENTERASTE DE QUE TU MUJER QUISO DARTE EL DIVORCIO TE PUSISTE MELANCOLICO… TE LA PASAS TODO EL DIA EN ESTA OFICINA… Y CUANDO TERMINAS TE QUEDAS VIENDO LA VENTANA… EL SASUKE QUE YO CONOSCO LUCHARIA PÒR LA MUJER QUE ESTA PERDIENDO NO LA DEJARIA IR ASÍ NADA MAS, POR FAVOR YO EN TU LUGAR LUCHARIA POR ELLA… ME TIENES HARTO ESA ACTITUD TUYA, DEJA ESA MALDITA CARA DE IDIOTA Y CONCENTRATE EN EL PRESENTE… - dijo para soltar a sasuke del cuello- ah ya me siento mejor.

Sasuke se sentó de golpe en la silla, no se esperaba lo que le dijo, pero en cierta forma era verdad todo lo que le dijo siempre adelantaba trabajo, se la pasaba a altas horas en la oficina… pero que sentido, no había nadie en su casa que lo esperara.

Oye quien te dijo que te metieras en mis asuntos además no tengo mejores cosas mejores cosas que hacer en mi casa y si no fuera para mas colmo, por si no lo has notado, no hago nada porque ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura, porque desde aquella que entro en mi oficina ella creyó que me seguía viendo con Karin después de que ella me…. Olvídalo para que te cuento esto…- dijo calmando su comportamiento de frustrado.

Pues nadie… pero la actitud tuya ya no es como la de antes… tu solías ir a fiestas, salir con tus amigos entre otras cosas y después de casarte lo seguiste haciendo pero con alguna limitaciones, pero te acostaste con la zorra de Karin, tu esposa se entero, te dejo, y estas melancólico escuchando a una persona que esta cansado de esa cara de pesado que tienes…

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada vacía hacia suigetsu

Si esa misma es… vamos sasuke, no te puedes poner así… si quieres recuperarla hazlo.

Es fácil decirlo, pero no es fácil hacerlo

Lo ves… es difícil, pero no imposible sasuke, además quien te niega que Sakura aun no te ama.

No lo se…_"¿puedo tener otra oportunidad con ella de nuevo?_.

Bueno ya estas en tu mundo, ya que…me marcho, te dejo las graficas… ah por cierto no te quedes tan tarde en la oficina de nuevo, quieres vete a tu casa es mucho es mejor dormir en una cama que en ese sillón- señalando este- bueno chau

Sasuke se quedo pensando, en algo que le había dicho la pelirrosa, hace tiempo.

"_sasuke yo te sigo amando y no lo niego, pero yo tratare de olvidarte aunque se me valla toda la vida en ese propósito"_

Esa fue la ultima vez que la vi., pero esas palabras me dan un poco de esperanza…. Tal vez pueda haber una minima posibilidad de que pueda regresar con Sakura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

El rosado combina con el verde…. No espera esto no me gusta y dudo mucho que a Tsunade también- decía una indecisa Sakura, junto con Hinata, que la estaba ayudando arreglar uno detalles del desfile de moda- hinata que opinas tu?

Pues yo digo que la falda combina con esta camisa negra, además estamos hablando de gala, no? Y dime que te parece ahora.

Hinata gracias no se que haría sin tu ayuda- diciendo con una gran sonrisa

Jajajaja no es nada, además no es hora de que se lo muestre a Tsunade-sama, ah por cierto, ¿no te dijo que tenia que hablar algo contigo?

Si es cierto, tengo que irme ya, ahora regreso, y de nuevo hinata gracias- agradeciéndole de nuevo y salido rápido por la puerta.

De nada- pero la pelirosa no la pudo escuchar ya que esta no estaba, después se dirigió su mirada al el escritorio de ella, y estaba desordenado de mucho papeles, fotografías, colores- no me extraña que este todo desordenado-miro el reloj de muñeca y vio que faltaba media hora que salir antes de buscar a Minato en la guardería, y buscara Hotaru en la escuela- ayudare a Sakura a organizar esto- mientras ordenaba los papeles y botaba algunos que no servia, pero miro algo que le llamo la atención, era una foto, pero no una cualquiera sino que ella estaban ella y con…

Hinata ya regrese- dijo Sakura asustando un poco a la ojiperla

Ah… ah…si- escondiendo la foto entre una de las hojas que estaba recogiendo- y dime que te dijo Tsunade-sama- dejando todo el escritorio en orden.

Pues me dijo que todo estaba bien solo falta la diseñen y todo listo, además de que nos do tres días libre no te sorprende, pero yo mañana tengo que salir con ella, tengo que acompañarla a recibir al presidente _"The Kunoishi"_- dijo con toda tranquilidad- ah gracias por ordenar mi oficina, no debiste hacerlo

No te preocupes, lo hice porque me tenía que matar el tiempo además.

Gracias, oye quiere que te lleve a tu casa ¿- dijo tomando algunas cosas de su escritorio

No, yo traje mi auto, además tengo que pasar por mi hijo y el hijo de tenten.

Bueno entonces no vemos dentro de tres días- si encaminándose junto con hinata hacia a la puerta.

Claro entonces nos vemos adiós, Sakura, cuídate- y esta se despidió con un "adiós", la ojiperla se dirigió a su oficina recogiendo su bolso y su abrigo, pero su celular sonó- hola

Hinata soy yo- respondió una voz masculina

Neji?- dijo dudosa

Si…, cuanto tiempo hinata, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, como esta el dobe de tu esposo, tu hijo?

Neji tu nunca cambiaras verdad? Si naruto esta bien, y minato también, gracia por preguntar, pero neji no es que lo vayas a tomar a mal pero…

La razón de mí llamada… bueno…. Tu padre, te llama dice que necesita hablar contigo.

Por que?. Acaso le sucedió algo, neji.

No, pero dice que te llama, solo te advierto que por ahora no le digas nada de a tu esposo entendido.

Pero por que, acaso sabes algo de que mi padre me quiera hablar.

Mira tengo que colgar, hablamos luego- y colgó dejando a hinata descorcentada- _"¿Qué necesitara mi padre?._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

Tenten se dirigía a la oficina de neji, no iba del todo cómoda, además de que iba pensando _"¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila después de lo que paso?, no quiero verlo, pero tengo que aceptarlo ya que es el padre de mi hijo, no lo soporto_". Pero la ojimarron estaba sumida en su mente que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a donde estaba la secretaria de neji.

Disculpe, soy tenten, tengo una cita con ne.… el Sr. Hyuga

Así, el señor neji la esta esperando en su oficina- ijo la secretaria con un tono gentil.

Gracias- dijo tenten, y se fue hacia la puerta, primero toco la puerta se oyó "adelante", y ella entro- buenos días, Sr. Hyuga.

Neji levanto la mirada de su computador, y la miro pero se quedo mirando fue su vestimenta, una camisa que le quedaba hasta la cintura con botones y sin mangas, que le hacia relucir su pecho, y una falda muy corta que le quedaba arriba de las rodilla que le hacia una vista perfecta de sus piernas, pero no era momento de pensar como iba vestida ella.

Buenos días tenten- dijo neji- siéntate en un momento te atiendo- tenten se sentó pero no lo miro ni por un momento.

Puede ser rápido, tengo clientes que atender- dijo de forma neutra, neji la miro de reojo y estaba mirando a otro lado que no sea el- tan solo te tengo que entregar esto y me retiro

De acuerdo- dejo su computador aceptando la carpeta que le daba tenten, la abrió y leyó cuidadosamente- bien parece que no hay errores creo que para mañana lo tengo listo.

Ella Se levantando de la silla- bueno si no hay más que decir, me retiro- ya dirigiéndose a la puerta, siente una manos, alrededor de su cintura, tenten sabia quien era, pero no quería voltearse por que no quería mirarlo. A cambio neji se sintió bien de nuevo al tener a la mujer que todavía ama, cerca de el.

Ne… Hyuga que haces?- dice tenten queriéndose soltarse de su agarre, pero no puede- suéltame, me tengo que ir

Neji no la escucho, solo le dio la vuelta y la beso apasionadamente, neji la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta la pared, Tenten forzaba para que la soltara pero no consiguió nada, solo consiguió que neji profundizara el beso. Tenten se dio por vencida y correspondió el beso, aunque le costara admitir extraña eso labios, lo extrañaba a el… pero no quería sentir el mismo dolor que presencio antes, por lo que decidió seguir forzando, pero neji le sujeto las muñecas y la subió a la altura de la cabeza, ella no podía contra el, así que de se dio por vencida de nuevo.

Por otro lado neji estaba bien, de nuevo ese cuerpo cerca de el, besándola como lo hacia antes, jugando con sus labio y su lengua, pero como el oxigeno es importante tuvo que dejar de besarla, cuando se separo de ella vio que estaba agitada y le costaba tomar aliento por la boca, no pudo resistir y la volvió a besar, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, la ojimarron gimió ante esto, lo que volvió mas loco a neji, la guío hasta el escritorio, sin dejar de besarla, el corrió todo lo que estorbaba y elevo a tenten para que se sentara, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente de nuevo así que tubo que deja de besarla y pasar a su cuello. Neji mordía y besaba su cuello, ese aroma a jazmín, que ella tenia le gustaba, lo recordaba, Tenten gemía, sabia que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba quería sentir de nuevo a la persona que amaba cerca de ella, aunque sea por una sola vez. Neji subía sus manos por las piernas de ella, iba subiendo un poco mas subiendo la falda para tocar más su piel, para tocar la parte más sensible de su pierna.

Tenten reacciono ante esto, _"¡ No esto no puede pasar es mi ex esposo, además estamos en su oficina, no quiero además el me engaño!"_. Así que empujo a neji tan lejos como pudo, el se tambaleo un poco y tenia su respiración agitada, a cambio tenten estaba con la mano en su pecho tratando de que su respiración se regularizara.

Esto… no..Volverá a suceder… entendido..- teniendo los ojos cerrados y con respiración agitada- jamás, sabes muy bien que tu yo no podemos estar mas juntos- dijo esto con respiración mas calmada- jamás, tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, no quiero volver a ver tu cara Neji lo único que tenemos en común es un hijo, eso es todo- saliendo de la oficina, sonando la puerta.

"_Muy bien, genio, ahora si ella realmente te odia, bueno por lo menos disfrute un poco de ella"-_ fijándose en el escritorio donde "casi" lo iban hacer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

Al día siguiente…

Una rubia , esperaba junto una pelirrosa, en el aeropuerto, a que se presenciara el joven presidente. Sakura se encontraba nerviosa.

Sakura , estas nerviosa de volver a gaara- pregunto Tsunade a Sakura

Un poco, es que hace años que no lo veo- decía la pelirosa

Mira allá viene- dijo la ojimiel, señalando con la cabeza, Sakura estaba buscándolo con la mirada, y lo encontró de inmediato. Gaara era alto, tenía el cabello rojo, sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina, tenía un tatuaje en su frente, y era apuesto

Vaya a cambiado un poco- dijo la rubia- verdad, Sakura.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida, gaara llego hasta ellas dos, y las saludo.

Hola Tsunade sama, tanto tiempo sin verla, como ha estado?- decía el pelirrojo

Bien, no me quejo, por cierto alguien mas te quiere saludar- Tsunade se hizo a un lado dejando ver la pelirosa, ella lo miro con una sonrisa, gaara la vio y le dijo.

Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte- tomándolo del mentón y besándola en la mejilla.

Gaara…- fue lo que dijo la pelirrosa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**AHHHHH!!!!!!** **Apareció gaara…. que bien….!!!!**

Bueno antes que todo discúlpenme por la tardanza es que, la escuela, y los preparativos de la graduación (si voy para 4to o preparatoria, como quieran llamarle xp) pero lo bueno es que hice una actualización del capi, y creo que puedo adelantar mas seguido ya que Salí de vacaciones, así que no hay problemas.

En el capitulo anterior, deje un comentario de que personaje quería que hiciera competencia sasuke por Sakura, yo les deje varias opciones, pero la mayoría voto por gaara, y como se pudieron dar cuenta algunos de los personajes como Itachi, sai (y otros que no me acuerdo) aparecieron en la historia, jejeje, creo que no me dejas mas nada que decirle, además que el capitulo esta largo, espero que sea de su agrado, y cualquier comentario o cualquier duda coméntelo, **YO NO COMO GENTE,** jejeje, o si quieren por mi MSN d . o . d . r _ 1 1 "arroba"  jejeje…. Ah otra cosa una compañera de clase (que le gusta itachi y gaara) me comento que le buscara rival a itachi, así que si ustedes quieren que le busque otra pareja a Itachi, ustedes decidirán quien, es el personaje. Le voy a dejar un adelanto del capitulo siguiente:

_Así que te divorciaste del Uchiha- dice el pelirrojo_

_Si así es- dice la pelirrosa con voz neutra_

_Sakura te propongo algo, ven conmigo a Inglaterra_

_La pelirrosa se queda desconcertada, e iba a dar una respuesta pero de repente se desmaya._

_&_

_Neji, para que me solicitaste?- dice sasuke_

_Pues para que firme tu divorcio- dice serio el ojiblanco_

_Sasuke se puso mas serio de lo normal._

_&_

_PADRE SOLO DIME PARA QUE ME LLAMASTE!!!- dice una alterada hinata_

_Solo para que te separes del estupido de tu esposo_

_Que… no lo hare_

_Hazlo, o luchare por la custodia de mi sobrino- después de esta respuesta hinata, se pone mas pálida de lo normal._

Quiero agradecerles a todo lo que me han apoyado hasta ahora:

anyma92

BeLLaNgEl.

saku saku uchiha

nickstorm

asukasoad

LunaSuk-chan

sakuraxuchiha

tsuki-airen

lailuchyz

Lexy15

sakuracr

chibi-sennin

setsuna17

Y también a aquellas personas que me leen desde antes (no me acuerdo sus nombres, pero le agradezco)…

Gracias por opinar, y lo espero en el siguiente capitulo:

Bay bay, cuídense….


	6. Un sentimiento desconocido

…………………………(en el capitulo de anterior)………………………..

_Itachi se reencuentra con su antigua novia..._

_Sakura firma el divorcio_

_Neji y tenten, se encuentra en un momento inesperado, pero fue desastroso._

_Suigetsu baja a sasuke de las nubes, y le anima que siga conquistar a Sakura._

_Hinata recibe una llamada de neji pidiéndole que vea a su padre._

_GAARA, aparece y se encuentra con Sakura._

Después del encuentro de Gaara y Sakura, el pelirrojo se encontraba en su departamento, instalando su ropa, pensando en lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto, solo hablaron de cosas para el desfile, sus contratos y todo para las negociaciones que se va hacer para su empresa. Pero lo que más le gusto de ese encuentro es a una mujer en particular, una de cabellos rosa, y ojos jade, que tanto le gusta, que por cierto quería verla de nuevo. Tomo su celular y busco el número de la chica, y lo marco para hacer una llamada, hasta que respondió una voz conocida

Hola

_Sakura soy yo, gaara_

Gaara? Como la estas pasando en tu departamento, necesitas algo

_No, todo esta bien, ya termine de desempacar, y de hacer algunas cosa..._

Ya, y dime necesitas algo mas

_Si… veras quiero salir un momento de mi departamento recorrer de nuevo la ciudad, así que podrías._

Ya entiendo quieres dar un paseo, pues no hay problema, solo que te paso a buscar por ti….

_No, si quieres paso por ti, vives todavía en la mansión no?_

"el se refiere a la mansión uchiha", no es que me mude, porque no me esperas a que pase por ti, si, llegare dentro de una hora, hasta luego…

Que raro parece que le hubiera puesto nerviosa, bueno será que me aliste.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Se encontraba Hinata preparando el desayuno, estaba concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta, que alguien la tomaba de la cintura, y le dieron media vuelta, para llevarse la sorpresa de que su esposo la estaba besando, Hinata al principio se sorprendió de esto pero después le fue correspondiendo, lo estaba disfrutando pero naruto se separo de ella.

Si no te das media vuelta el desayuno se va a quemar, hina-chan- dijo el dándole una sonrisa burlona.

Es verdad!!!!!!- naruto se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, viendo como Hinata lograba hacer "milagros" para salvar el desayuno- y… naruto, ¿como amaneciste?-dijo, después de que salvo el desayuno, y que además lo estaba sirviendo.

Pues bien, ¿y tu como amaneciste?, por lo que puedo notar de esas ojeras es que no tan bien como yo, ¿que no podías dormir?- mientras tomaba una tostada y la untaba con un poco de mermelada.

No… no podía dormir, bien… estuve pensando en muchas cosas- dijo mirando a un espacio de la cocina.

Mmm....... si se podría saber ¿en que cosas pensabas?- mirándola fijamente

En…_"no se lo puedo decir" _en cosas, pero del trabajo- mirándolo fijamente y dándole una linda sonrisa

Naruto no le creyó del todo, _"¿no me lo quiere decir ó esta pensando como me lo va a decir?... bueno mas tarde le pregunto"_, pensó naruto- Ah, por cierto Hinata, ayer llamo el teme de Neji, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirte, me dijo que te llamaría por tu celular- dijo mirándola y sorprendiéndose por la expresión de la ojiperla.

"_que neji llamo ayer, entonces puede ser que…"_- dijo Hinata mirando sorprendida al rubio- ah ya veo, naruto ya terminaste de desayunar- recogiendo los platos que había utilizado y llevando al fregadero para limpiarlos.

Si… espera por que estas desviando el tema tan rápido, ¿algo pasa, Hinata?- parándose de su silla.

No… como… crees- enfocándose solamente en lavar los platos, para no querer mirarlo a los ojos.

Si creo, estas muy rara además, ¿de cuando aquí, neji necesita hablar contigo?, y cuando te lo dije te pusiste mas pálida de lo normal, ¿algo pasa hina?, y quiero saber que pasa ahora mismo- tomándola de los hombros y girándola hacia el para que quedaran frente a frente, Hinata quedo muy pegada a la cara de su esposo, pero bajo la mirada y comenzó a relatar con lo que había sucedido ayer.

Ayer llamo neji, y me dijo que tenia que decirme algo importante que decirme, me dijo que mi padre necesitaba urgentemente hablar conmigo, que necesita mi presencia en la empresa, pero no me aviso que te llamo a ti…- comenzando a bajar la voz.

Tu padre, te mando a llamar, esto no me agrada, ni siquiera hace el honor de llamarme a ti misma, bueno… pero ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?- tomándola del mentón y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

No sabia como te ibas a poner… y bueno yo… como se trata de mi padre yo…- fue interrumpida por lo labios del rubio, esta solo se dejo guiar por el beso tierno que solo el rubio podía darle. Se separo poco a poco de ella, y el se le acerco a su oreja derecha para murmúrale:

Cuando nos casamos prometimos decirnos las cosas, a pesar de que nos disgustara, nos lo íbamos a contar, la invitación que te hizo tu padre para ir a la empresa no me gusta mucho la idea, pero es tu padre y no lo puedo evitar. Así que por favor no quiero que me ocultes nada, de acuerdo.

ella solo asintió, y sonrío, después se acerco a ella de nuevo y la beso de nuevo, pero este beso estaba lleno de pasión, como a ella le gustaba, así que paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, acercándolo mas a ella. Naruto poso la mano derecha en la espalda de Hinata y la mano izquierda la poso por el trasero de la peliazul haciendo un leve movimiento de arriba y abajo, a lo que la ojiperla gimió, naruto dejo de besar a Hinata pero no por completo y besando su barbilla y posando en el cuello de la chica sus labios, tomando distracción de esta, le dijo- Hinata ase cuanto no estamos juntos- le dijo el rubio, mientras las mano de Hinata se posaron en el pecho del rubio- pues no lo se…-dijo ella, mientras naruto posaba sus manos en la cintura de Hinata, que ahora subía por debajo de la camisa de la ojiperla, iba por tocar los pecho de hina pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de un bebe, la Hyuga al oír el llanto se alejo de naruto rápido, se acomodo la camisa rápido y subió las escaleras para encontrarse con el pequeño.

Ese niño si sabe interrumpir un momento- dijo naruto, apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa de la cocina, y con la otra despeinándose sus cabellos rubios- todavía sigo pensando en quien se parece a el… bueno me voy a dar una ducha fría no me caería nada mal- y sin mas ni menos se dispuso a ir a su habitación que para irse darse un baño muyy largo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la puerta de cierto pelirrojo, toco el timbre tres veces, y espero a que le abrieran la puerta, así fue, pero se sorprendió al verlo como estaba, el pelirrojo que estaba recién duchado, con una camisa de color negro, con los primeros botones abiertos, un pantalón de color blanco, uno zapatos negros, que además cargaba una soda en la mano izquierda. Sakura se sorprendió al principio, ella sabia que gaara era guapo, pero con esto ya…

¿Sakura, te siente bien?- preguntó el de ojos aguamarina

Eh…. Si es que me quede sorprendida, ya que estas muy guapo…"que acabo de decir"- se le noto un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, gaara se dio cuenta de ello. Así que levantando su mentón le dijo:

No hay problema en que me lo digas y más cuando tú me lo dices- mirándola con ternura.

Ah…yo…gracias…- pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo de nuevo

Aunque tu de todo no te ves del todo mal- separándose de la pelirrosada, y verla mas determinada y no se equivocaba ya que llevaba una vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de un color pastel y un abrigo de color blanco.

Etoo gracias…. Entonces ¿estas listo?- dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza

Si ya estoy solo déjame tirar esto- señalando la soda que tenia en su mano- pero, pasa no te quedes afuera- abriendo un poco mas la puerta, y dándole permiso a ella- siéntate estas como en tu casa- mientras se dirigía a la cocina- ¿quieres algo de beber?- pregunto desde la cocina este oyó un "no", por parte de ella así que decidió salir de la cocina e ir hacia ella, estaba sentado en el sofá y se le acerco y le dijo- ¿nos vamos?- ella solo asintió, y así se fueron a su paseo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Señor Uchiha, ya va a comenzar la reunión

Si ya voy- respondió el pelinegro, recogiendo algunos documentos y metiéndolo en una carpeta, pero lo volvieron interrumpir, cuando vio una cabeza asomándose…

Disculpe señor pero….

Sara ya te he dicho que ya voy- diciendo esto con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

No es eso, sino que lo están llamando por teléfono y dice que es urgente

Sasuke miro su secretaria, con una expresión de fastidio- dile que si es urgente, dale una cita conmigo en la tarde, de acuerdo que por ahora no lo puedo atender…- y sin más que decir, salio por su oficina y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, sintiendo un presentimiento de que era lo que el hyuga quería….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya era mas de la mitad del medio día, gaara y Sakura, se la estaba pasando bien, visitaron varios sitios turísticos, y otros lugares que le agradaba a gaara recordar de pequeño, cuando vivía hay. Así que después de visitar toda la ciudad, decidieron pasar por un restaurante, ya que por parte de los dos tenían hambre, se sentaron en una mesa y en seguida los atendieron, le sirvieron agua y después de que pidieron su orden y el mesero se fue.

Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el recorrido?- pregunto la pelirosa

Pues bien, no ha cambiado desde la última visita que vine hacer aquí- con aire melancólico- y tú, ¿te has divertido?

Si… hace tiempo que no me despejaba tanto

Mm ya veo… y bueno como has estado todo este tiempo, Sakura…- tomando un sorbo de su agua- que hay de tu vida de casada- dirigiendo la mirada a otra parte

Pues digamos que ya no estoy en esa vida- bajando la mirada, a lo que le pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia ella con curiosidad- yo… hace un mes que me separe de mi espo… digo ex-esposo.

… y ¿Cuál fue el motivo Sakura?, si se puede saber- al ver que la ojijade se negaba a responder, dijo- no es necesario que me respondas….

Porque me engaño con otra, fue por eso…

Disculpa… no quería que recordaras momentos pesados

No te preocupes, solo son "malos ratos"… ahora vamos a comer- así que se dispusieron a comer, luego de un momento y haciéndose pregunta triviales, gaara estaba muy distraído, mientras que pasaba el tiempo, estaba pensando en algo la pelirosa en como decirle _"si se lo digo, como se lo tomaría.."_

Gaara… me estas escuchando- decía viéndolo y haciendo unos movimientos con las manos de un lado párale otro

Si… ¿Qué me decías?

¿Qué ahora que quieres hacer?

No lo se, ¿ya visitamos la mitad del el lugar no?- pregunto el de mirada aguamarina, y vio que ella asintió con la cabeza- pues… porque no vamos a ese parque del frente y damos un paseo

Se ve lindo… bien deja que pague y- pero la pelirosa fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo

Yo pagare, no puedo dejar que una dama pague por un hombre- dijo el mientras que la pelirosa se le hacia un sonrojo en las mejillas- de veras no hay problema esta fue como una cita no crees…- dijo el a la vez que dejaba unos billetes en la mesa y la ojijade miraba atento al pelirrojo

Gracias, gaara- dijo ella si quitar del todo el sonrojo

No es nada- después se levantaron de la mesa, salieron del restaurante, el parque quedaba al frente de donde ellos estaban, pero tuvieron que esperar porque había un semáforo en rojo, para después pasar en verde, gaara le tomo delicadamente la mano a Sakura, esta se asombro pero mas no hizo nada por alejar su mano de la de el, porque su tacto es calido y suave, le hizo recordar a "**el**", pero dejo que esos pensamientos se esfumaran ya que había llegado al parque, ella se asombro por lo que veía, y le gusto el lugar, todo parecía como una pintura en un cuadro, solo que era real, gaara se asombro también aunque su cara no decía ninguna emoción. Ellos caminaron un poco más por ese parque, sin dejar de soltarse de las manos, iban muy bien así, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se dejaba llevar por esa compañía y de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, y mientras ellos paseaban, un señor que llevaba una cesta con flores de cualquier tipo, y de varios colores, los interrumpió:

Disculpe, joven, pero no le gustaría regalarle una bella rosa a su novia- le dijo el señor, escogiendo una flor y mostrándolo a la pareja

En realidad yo no… dice la pelirosa pero fue interrumpida por gaara, y a la vez soltándole la mano.

Me da una, por favor- el señor de las flores, se las dio, y gaara la recibió y después le pago al señor, este se retiro y dejo a la pareja sola, gaara dirigió la mirada de Sakura hacia ella, y le dio una flor- esto es para ti, y se la coloco detrás de la oreja.

Te ves bien así, muy hermosa- le dice tomando su mejilla y acariciándola

Gaara ¿Qué cosas dice?- dice mirando para otra parte, pero gaara le toma de la otra mejilla, y sus ojos se hicieron contactos con los de el otra vez, gaara se acercaba lentamente a ella, así que ella cerro los ojos por un momento, sabiendo lo iba a venir, pero se desilusiono al sentir el contacto de sus labios en la frente de ella, abrió los ojos y vio que gaara se alejaba de ella, y el contacto de sus manos se aleja de su cara para tomar una de su manos.

¿Seguimos con el paseo?- dijo el pelirrojo, mirándola de reojo

S…si- vamos y así empezaron a caminar- _"¿Qué fue lo que me paso?, por un momento pense que el me besaría, ¡¡¡ahhhh!!!!, y ¿Por qué me desilusione cuando no me lo dio?-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que gaara le hablaba

¿Sakura, estas bien?- paro la caminata para verla mejor.

Sakura se sonrojo al ver que el estaba cerca de ella, ella solo asintió con la cabeza ya que no pudo articular con ninguna palabra- espero que esto no tenga que ver por el beso que te acabo que dar ¿verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo

No, es que … _"ahora que le digo"…_ es solo que estaba pensando en el paseo que dimos hoy tuvimos mucho que recorrer, y vimos varas cosas, y terminamos con un paseo feliz por el parque, fue muy divertido para mi- dijo la pelirosa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, gaara se "convenció" con esto y no pregunto nada mas, se detuvieron en un lago cerca de allí, se sentaron en el suelo , y se quedaron hay, mirando el lago nada mas, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

Hace tiempo que no me relajaba- decíale pelirosa, mientras sentía sus cabellos mecerse con el compás del viento.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo tengo años que no relajaba como ahora- cerró sus ojos y dejo que el viento lo acariciara

Gaara, ¿quiero hacerte un a pregunta?- dijo ella, pero al ver el no decía nada, decidió continuar- ¿Por qué regresaste a Japón?, no creo que haya sido solamente por un desfile de moda verdad.

Gaara abrió los ojos, y se fijo en ella, y vio que sus ojos tenia curiosidad de lo que el tenia que decir, el guardo silencio por unos segundos y se dispuso hablar- tienes razón, no solo vine a ver solo un desfile de modas también vine, por un asunto o mejor dicho un trato que le hice a tsunade- dijo simplemente, Sakura solamente lo vio con cara de duda, gaara lo entendió, y siguió con la explicación- en realidad yo le envíe hace mas de un mes una carta diciéndole que yo necesitaba una diseñadora con gran talento, ella me respondió con un e-mail, mostrándome unos interesante diseños, así que le pregunte por su nombre y ella me lo dio- después de eso guardo silencio…

Y ¿me lo piensas decir?- pregunto ella

Si y no- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura hizo un pequeño mohín.

Y ¿Por qué no?- pregunto de nuevo ella

Porque necesito que me respondas algo, pero quiero que me lo respondas con seguridad y sobretodo con sinceridad- dijo mirándola serio, ella asintió, y el se dispuso a seguir con su dialogo- ¿tu todavía amas al Uchiha?

¿A que viene eso, gaara?- respondió con gran asombro.

Solo respóndeme quieres

Pues… no lo se, a veces siento que lo odio, por haberme mentido y engañado de esa forma- dijo esto a la vez que bajaba la cabeza – pero a veces lo recuerdo las veces que la pasamos juntos, me hace sentir que todavía lo amo- gaara solo escuchaba y no la miraba, el se levanto y se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo por detrás.

Lo siento, se que es doloroso, pero a veces debemos ver hacia al frente a pesar de que el destino nos haya jugado mal- Sakura subió el rostro, y se voltio para corresponder su abrazo, y ocultar su pecho en el rostro, se quedaron juntos así por un momento, hasta que el deshizo el abrazo y vio a Sakura, ella también se separo de el.

Así que te divorciaste del Uchiha- dice el pelirrojo

Si así es- dice la pelirosa con voz neutra

Sakura te propongo algo, ven conmigo a Inglaterra

La pelirosa se queda desconcertada, e iba a dar una respuesta pero de repente se desmaya.

¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura!... estas bien- le dice el pelirrojo

Si… solo que me sorprendí un poco… ¿en verdad soy yo?.

Si, solo que pedí a tsunade que no te contara nada hasta que llegara

Vaya si que lo tenia bien guardado, pero todavía no salgo del asombro-dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa

Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta… ¿quieres venir o no, conmigo, a Inglaterra?

Gaara, esta decisión es muy difícil para mi, aquí tengo a mis amigo y mi familia, pues… no lo se, aunque ir a Inglaterra me gustaría una oportunidad así no se da todo los días- dijo sonriendo y fijándose el lago

Bien… te daré tres días para que lo pienses… ¿de acuerdo?....- también fijándose en el azul del lago, mientras que la pelirosa se le quedaba viendo de forma de querer una explicación- es que en esto tres días necesito hacer otras cosas, y después me marchare- dándole una respuesta a la pregunta que tenia en mente- creo que es tiempo de que te lleve a tu casa… por cierto… ¿Dónde vives?

Sakura suelta una pequeña sonrisita- no queda lejos… podría ir caminando, así que no hay problema de que vaya sola

Hmp… aun así, no me gusta que estés caminando sola por la calle, además ya esta oscureciendo- dice el levantándose, y estirando uno de sus brazos para ayudar a Sakura levantarse, Sakura la tomo y en seguida se levantara, pero por un pequeño descuido, al no ver una pequeña insignificante en el camino, se iba cayendo, ella ya estaba preparada para sentir el golpe, y así fue pero no fue con el suelo, sino con el pecho del pelirrojo, que la tenia sujetada de la cintura- ¿te encuentras bien?

Sakura levanto la cabeza para darle un respuesta, pero no vio que estaba cerca de los labios de gaara, y el se quedo también mirando los de ella, poco a poco sus caras se iban acercando, sus labios ya se rozaban, gaara fue el que dio el primer paso, beso a Sakura con ternura y pasión, Sakura quedo atónita, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ella sintió un calor que recorría sus mejilla, cerro sus ojos y correspondió el beso de gaara. El pelirrojo al sentir que los labios de Sakura correspondía, así que pego a la pelirosa más a su cuerpo, y se dejaron llevar por el beso, al sentir la falta de aire, se separaron. Gaara abrió sus ojos, para ver la carita de Sakura, todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, y tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y se acerco, poco a su oído y le dijo.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos- Sakura sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo, así que abrió los ojos para ver el causante de eso- gaara… yo…- pero el pelirrojo poso un dedo sobre sus labios y le dijo- no necesito que me digas nada, solo quiero que respondas algún día mis sentimientos- le dio un beso en la mejillas, para después tomar la mano de Sakura y decirle- nos vamos- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos y ella sonrío- claro- para después irse juntos. Gaara llevo a Sakura a su casa, y como ella había dicho no vivía muy lejos. El la acompaño hasta la entrada del apartamento, llego la hora de la despedida y los dos no decían nada, hasta que fue Sakura interrumpió el silencio.

Bueno… gaara… gracias por el paseo- le dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa en los labios

Fue placer, me gusto haber pasado el día contigo Sakura- tomando la mejilla de ella y acariciándolo con el dedo pulgar- y lo del parque, me gusto mucho…- Sakura se quedo callada- por cierto mañana vendré a recogerte- dándose la vuelta para irse

¿Pero, por que?- dijo la pelirrosada, asomándose por la puerta

No te acuerdas que mañana es el día del desfile- volteando la mirada hacia ella- bueno mejor me voy, hasta luego.

Si, hasta luego- des pues de eso el pelirrojo se perdió de vista, y ella termino de cerrar la puerta con seguro, camino hasta el mueble que tenia el pequeño apartamento, y sentó, echo su cabeza atrás y se dispuso a pensar lo que había ocurrido hoy... Primero el piropo que ella a el, y que el se lo devolviera a ella, después el contacto que tuvo con el y que le gusto, y el beso que le robo que por cierto también le gusto. Ella cerró un momento los ojos y sus pensamientos volaron al momento que la beso, lo sentía tan bien que de repente el cabello del gaara empezó a cambiar de forma, para volverse negro y también todas la facciones que el tenia. Para cuando ella se separo del beso vio que _**"**_**Sasuke"**. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo que había imaginado.

No, no puedo seguir así jamás volveré con el- así que se dispuso a ir a su habitación además de que se cambio y se dejo caer en el sillón para después dormirse, mañana seria un día muy duro para ella.

……………………………………………………….……………………………………

Después de que la reunión termino, sasuke esperaba impacientemente a neji para por fin retirarse después de un día trajeado, queriendo llegara su casa y después dormir, ya que no tenia nada mejor nada que hacer…. Esperando. Mientras se disponía a esperar en su oficina, ya que se suponía que todos los empleados deben ya estar recogiendo sus pertenencias para irse, y que su familia los reciba después de haber tenido un arduo día de trabajo.

Disculpe SR. Uchiha- dice la secretaria, asomándose por la puerta- pero ya llego el Sr. Hyuga y tiene una invitación de parte de la Sra. Tsunade

De acuerdo has pasar a neji, y dame esa invitación- la secretaria se le acerco y le dio el sobre que contenía la invitación- ya terminaste con todos los archivos que te di- viendo fijamente la invitación.

Si señor, ya están organizados por fecha, como usted me lo dijo - dijo ella con normalidad

Bien ya te puedes retirar, del resto yo me encargare

Si señor- ella se fue y después de algunos segundos llego neji, con una mirada de frustrante

Sabes, tengo cosas que hacer, así que quiero que esto sea rápido, entendido- dijo neji y sentándose en la silla del escritorio, sasuke lo miro con una con una ceja alzada, mientra que neji sacaba una carpeta de su portafolio.

Neji, para que me solicitaste?- dice sasuke

Pues para que firme tu divorcio- dice serio el ojiblanco

Sasuke se puso mas serio de lo normal.

Pero como no tengo tiempo que perder, tendrás que firmarlo y llamarme después, ahora tengo una cita- dijo el ojiblanco parándose de su asiento y dándole la espalda al azabache.

Hmp… ¿tienes una cita con una chica?- dijo el azabache mirando la espalda del ojiblanco

Si es una chica, pero no cualquier chica- tomando el picaporte de la puerta, y volteando a ver a sasuke- se trata de mi hija- abre la puerta y se va.

Después de que se fue, sasuke se quedo viendo la carpeta la abrió y se fijo que ya tenia la firma de Sakura, así que no tiene mas que otra alternativa que también firmar. Busco un bolígrafo, lo tomo y apunto hacia al papel- creo que de todas maneras no tenia oportunidad de recuperarte verdad….

…………………………………………………….………………………………………

Una niña pelimarron jugaba con otros niños, hasta que sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

Hotaru- escucha una voz masculina llamándola

El niña voltio y vio que era su papa- PAPÁ- corrió hasta el y se abalanzo contra el, neji la carga- viniste por mi, te acordaste- soltando a su papá y verlo directamente a los ojos.

Por supuesto, hoy estaré toda la tarde contigo como te lo prometí - viéndolo la expresión del niña, que tenia una cara de feliz, pero se volvió triste después- ¿que pasa no te gusto la idea de que pase este tiempo contigo?

No si me gusta- dice feliz pero con aun con la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos ojiblanco- pero yo…

…- viendo la expresión de su hijo

Quería que estuvieran mama y tus juntos como solían hacerlo antes papa- agachando la mirada, ya que no quería que su papa lo viera llorar.

Hotaru ya te dije, que tu mama y yo estamos separados- tomando de de la barbilla de su hija y levantándola para verle los ojos de su ella, pero ella llora desesperadamente y abraza a su padre con fuerza.

Yo quiero que vuelvan, quiero tener a los dos cerca mío algunos niños de mi colegio me tratan muy mal porque ustedes no están juntos - el niña lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de su padre.

Vamos al parque hay hablaremos mas tranquilamente- tomando la mochila de la niña y cargándola hasta a su carro lo sentó el puesto de copiloto, y dejo su mochila en el asiento detrás, y después se dirigió a su puesto en el volante, encendió el auto y se dirigieron al parque, el niño iba con la cabeza gacha. Este fue uno de los problemas de cuando neji se separo d tenten, **"su hija"**, neji era un abogado muy reconocido así que tenia mucho trabajo por delante, y tenia muy poco tiempo libre, y tenten no quería que su hija estuviera con el por… problemas del pasado… por un **error** que cometió el, y que esta sufriendo por sus causas.

Ya llegamos- dijo el ojiperla- desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad y el de ella, hotaru se bajo por el lado de el, y se acerco a su papa- ven, vamos a donde siempre- tomando a su hija de la mano y conduciéndola hacia un lugar verde, que lo rodeaba un lago verde, y grandes árboles, cuando neji aun estaba con tenten ellos venia a esto alrededores a jugar con hotaru.

Se sentaron en el pasto y hotaru todavía andaba con la cabeza gacha, duraron unos minutos en silencio, pero fue neji quien lo rompió

Hotaru mírame, y dime ¿que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto acercando a la niña y sentándolo en su piernas.

Pues, hace poco, hubo una presentación en la escuela, el cual asistieron todas las personas que conozco la familia de tío naruto, tía Sakura, y hasta tío Sasuke aunque no lo conozco muy bien estuvo hay… pero el único que no estuvo fuiste tu… yo veía a los niños que eran abrazados junto sus padres y yo estuve feliz que mi mama estuviera hay, pero me hacías falta… y así es en todo lo que se presenta en mi escuela, cuando tu vas mi mama falta o es al contrario- bajando la cabeza y acercándose al pecho de neji, y soltando algunas lagrimas- porque papa, no podemos ser la familia que éramos antes dime es que ya no me quieres no te gusta pasar mas tiempo contigo papa respóndeme- ya desahogando todo su llanto hacia el. Neji solo pudo abrazarlo, y dejar que desahogara.

Lo siento hotaru, por no haber estado en esos momentos contigo, pero tengo mucho trabajo…

Si ya lo se papá y… no te estoy recriminando nada, pero no puede dejar un momento el trabajo y estar conmigo aunque sea uno poquitos minutos yo solo quiero eso quiero estar contigo papa, tampoco te pido que olvides tu trabajo, pero solo quiero verte que estas hay que estas apoyándome, que te encuentras a mi lado es lo único que quiero por favor papa - levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos de su padre.

No puedo hotaru, pero tratare que para la próxima presentación que tengas, tratare de estar hay, si y te poyare lo mas que pueda vale?- limpiando las lagrimas de el niño, a lo cual este esbozo una sonrisa hacia su papa- en serio papa, podrías ir- claro que si y te estaré apoyando e iremos a festejar si?- pegando su frente junto con la de el- entonces te veré muy pronto- dijo animado la niña y abrazando a su papa- ¿Por qué?- pregunto neji- porque dentro de dos semanas es ultima presentación de ballet y yo daré todo lo mejor de mi, verdad que estarás hay verdad?- mirando a su padre sonriente- por supuesto estaré en primera fila apoyándote todo lo que sea necesario, te lo prometo- la niña lo volvió abrazar – gracias papa, oye papa podrías llevarme a casa ya esta anocheciendo y mama estará preocupada por mi- tienes razón te llevare a tu casa- y así se fueron al auto y se fueron a la casa de su mama y ex – novia.

………………………….. ……………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente

Una pareja, se encuentra abrazados y durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama, cómodo y calientito abrazados como se encuentra. Pero esa paz no le duro mucho cuando una llamada interrumpió el sueño de una de esas parejas.

Sai, es tu telefono… contesta- dijo ella acomodándose mas en el abrazo.

Al contrario, ino, en el tuyo, que no deja de sonar- ella al escuchar esto se exalta y atiende el telefono.

Es cierto- deshizo el abrazo y tomo el telefono que estaba en la mesita de noche- ¿diga?- sosteniendo con una mano el telefono y con la otra la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo- frentona, ¿Cómo estas?- mientras veía a su novio moviendo para dormir del otro lado, ella soltó una risita- en serio, pero ya los diseños están listo, solamente las modelos tienen que ir y aprobárselos y ya… como que hay un problema…. Como, pero cuando… si ya se, pero tiene que ser hoy… déjame preguntar- bajo un poco el telefono, y toco levemente el hombro de su novio- ¿sai, puedo preguntarte algo?- el solo asintió la cabeza- sabes que hoy es el desfile verdad- y se oyó por parte del el un "aja"- y bueno una de las modelos se fracturo el pies y bueno yo podría hoy desfilar en…- pero antes de que continuara sai tomo el telefono de su novia y contesto por ella.

CLARO que si!!!! Ella aparecerá puntual… claro… adiós Sakura cuídate- colgó, y le dio el telefono a su novia, ella lo solamente lo miraba con cara de asombro- sabes por que lo hice?- ella respondió con un "no"- por que me encanta verte en la pasarela- diciéndole esto y abrazándola, para que sus rostros quedaran cerca.

Pero no te da celos que los demás me vean así- dijo ino con una voz seductora.

No me dan lastima- dijo el, y mirando la cara de su novia con duda- por que tu solamente puedes ser tocado por un hombre- y a la vez tumbándola en la cama, sin separar sus caras- y ese hombre soy yo- para después besarla con un profundo amor por parte de su novio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sentada en el asiento de su casa, estaba Hinata con su primo neji, con los ojos llorosos pensando en la conversación de su padre. Neji solamente veía como sus lágrimas caían por su cara, neji fue hasta ella y tomándole las manos dulcemente, le dijo.

Escucha, hinata, desde pequeño, te he ayudado y siempre te he apoyado, ahora no se porque estas así pero necesito que me lo digas para poder ayudarte….- dijo neji, hinata no tuvo mas opción que contarle.

Flash Back….

Iba entrando Hinata a la empresa de su padre, cuando se dirigió a la recepción, y se dirigió a un joven.

Disculpe…- viendo que el joven estaba viendo una hoja de papel

Si, dígame us…- levantando la vista hacia la muchacha- HINATA-SAMA…disculpe mi falta de atención es solo que…- dijo el joven muy nervioso

No te preocupes, solo es que vengo de visita- dijo hinata, calmando al pobre muchacho- ¿Sabes si mi padre llego?

Si, ahora mismo esta en su oficina-dijo el muchacho mas tranquilo.

Bien, hasta luego- dijo ella y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, pulso el botón de su destino, y se cerraron las puertas, hasta que llego a su destino, salio del ascensor y se dirigió una muchacha que estaba cerca de la oficina de su padre- disculpa, vengo a ver el Sr. Hyuga- dice Hinata a la chica, que por cierto solamente miraba a la pantalla que tenia en frente.

¿Tiene cita con el?- dijo ella, ni siquiera tomando la molestia de verla a los ojos. Como no oyó respuesta de parte de la ojiperla- entonces no la puedo hacer pasar….

Yo siendo tú, la dejo pasar, haruhi- dijo una voz masculina, las dos mujeres voltearon a ver quien de quien era esa voz- Kiba-san- dijo la joven.

Hey, hinata, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

Hola, kiba-kun, estoy bien ¿y tu?- dijo la peliazul, con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el- veo que todavía a estado en el negocio de mi padre.

Si, igual de bien, y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?. Por que no creo que hayas venido a aquí de casualidad.- dijo el joven

Disculpen, que me meta en este encuentro ameno- dice la secretaria- pero me podían decir ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo la muchacha, un poco confundida con la escena que ve delante de ella.

Ah discúlpame- dice la hinata- mi nombre es Hinata Uzu…

Hyuga- dice de repente kiba- ella es la hija mayor de Hiashi-sama, me supongo que viniste a verlo- al ver que la muchacha asintió- de acuerdo… haruhi, dile al Hyuga-sama, que tiene una visita de su hija- la muchacha asintió, llamo por medio del telefono,, y le atendió una voz masculina y seria- Sr. Hyuga tiene una visita… de Hinata Hyuga... . Si señor, ahora mismo- después colgó y le dijo a la muchacha, miro a hinata- el te espera, dice que puede pasar ahora.

Gracias…- le dijo a haruhi, y miro después a kiba- adiós kiba y fue un placer verte otra vez- mientras que este solo asintió con la cabeza, y ella se dirigió, a abrir la puerta grande, y tomo la perilla, y la giro lentamente, cuando abrió, lo primero que vio unos sillones negros, cerca de esos sillones había una mesita de noche, y al fondo de la oficina esta un escritorio, grande lleno de papeles una lapto del lado derecho, para después encontrarse, con un hombre mayo que no pasa de los 50 años, con cabello largo, de color marrón que al final lo sujetaba con una coleta, y tenia los mismo ojos de hinata, llevaba un traje de negro.

No esperaba que llegaras pronto… hinata- dijo su padre mirándola, con seriedad

Le dijiste a neji, que necesitabas hablarme, así… ¿Qué es lo que deseas, padre?- dijo por parte de le peliazul

Hmp, hinata, antes de que te casaras, con el uzumaki, te dije que cuando cumplieras la suficiente edad, me ibas a sustituir, que ibas a ser la presidente de toda la corporación, pero te habías enamorado del uzumaki y te olvidaste de todo y…

Y me pediste que me olvidara, de el, o si no me ibas a quitar el apellido y de la empresa, al final elegí a naruto y me dijiste que me olvidara de que era familia de la hyuga, que no me quería volver a ver- si dijo ella con suma tristeza- pero a pesar de todo no me ha ido mal…

Si, ya me había dicho neji que tu y el, han sabido arreglárselas, y que ya tienen un hijo… me pregunto cuanto durara esa felicidad…- dijo su padre, con una sonrisa en los labios, ella odiaba cuando su padre sonreía así, hinata perdió la poca paciencia que tenia y alzando la voz se dirigió a su padre.

PADRE SOLO DIME PARA QUE ME LLAMASTE!!!- dice una alterada hinata

Solo para que te separes del estupido de tu esposo

Que… no lo haré

Hazlo, o luchare por la custodia de mi sobrino- después de esta respuesta hinata, se pone mas pálida de lo normal- y sabes que lo puedo hacer, así que no me retes hinata

No me puedes quitar a minato…

Si lo puedo hacer, lo hice con tu madre, por que no hacer lo ahora…

Fue por que también la obligaste tomar una decisión difícil….

Si pero con tu madre fue diferente, ella y yo nos amábamos, así que le di una opción mas fácil, el divorcio, pero a cambio, la custodia de ti y hanabi.

Y es lo mismo que quieres hacer, con mi hijo…

Escucha hinata, te lo pondré así, te separas de el, y no te quitare a tu hijo, pero con la condición, de que te vallas a estados unidos con el pequeño y conmigo, hay un pequeño contrato que quiero cerrar

Me estas pidiendo demasiado, padre, no están fácil, que le diré a naruto…

No lo se, dile que lo amaste pero ya no quieres nada con el, no se lo que le dice normalmente las parejas cuando no se quieren.

Claro ya tu tienes esa experiencia…- dijo hinata con un cierto odio hacia su padre.

Hmp- olvidando ese comentario- te doy tan solo una semana, para que te decidas, espero que escojas bien, por que de lo contrario tu hijo pagara las consecuencias- dijo el mientras le daba la espalda a su hija para fijase en gran ventanal que tenia- bien era eso lo que tenia que decirte, ya te puedes retirar…. Ah se me olvidaba, iré a la presentación de la Sra. Tsunade, así que espero que disfrute de tu último trabajo.

Hinata se quedo mirando la espalda de su padre por un momento, pero no dijo nada, así que se fue, dando un portazo, se fue caminando rápido y con la cabeza gacha, por que su padre siempre le quitaba lo más importante en su vida, iba caminando tan rápido que se tropezó con neji.

Hinata, ¿Qué haces…?- pero al ver sus ojos llorosos- ¿ que te paso, hinata?- pregunto el ojimarron con preocupado.

Neji sácame de aquí, quiero irme a mi casa, por favor- cubriéndose con las dos manos para que no la mirara.

El no dudo ni un solo segundo y se la llevo en su auto hasta el hogar que tenia.

Fin Flash Back

¿Entonces, eso fue lo que paso?- dijo neji, y por respuesta ella asintió con la cabeza- y dime… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, hinata?, ¿se lo piensas decir a naruto?

No… no puedo, mi padre haría cualquier cosa, por también por apartarme de el, además de quitarme a mi hijo- negando con los ojos cerrados…

Piensa bien, lo que vas a decidir hinata, esta en tus manos la vida de tu hijo…

Después de esto neji se levanto, para irse pero la voz de hinata la interrumpió….

Neji, creo que tome mi decisión… a pesar de que me duela, es por el bien de, hijo y el de naruto…- bajando la cabeza – neji necesito tu ayuda, para esto…- le dijo con la mirada triste que tenia

Dime…. En que te puedo ayudar-acercándose a ella

Necesito que… me unos papeles de divorcio, por favor….- pero en ese momento llego naruto

YA LLEGUE!!!- dijo el rubio gritando a la vez cargando a su hijo

Neji… que haces aquí?- dijo naruto por otra parte al ver hinata, un poco triste, se preocupo

Pues nada solo pase hacer una visita a hinata y a mi sobrino, pero al no encontrarte aquí me quede haciendo compañía a mi prima.

Mm … de acuerdo, bueno ya te ibas

Si, tengo algunas cosas pendiente- dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su casa, se acerco hasta su pequeño sobrino y le revolvió los pequeños cabellos del niño- adiós pequeño- y salio de la casa- cuídense

Naruto se quedo viendo por donde se había ido neji, y después dirigió su mirada a su esposa lo cual ella le dio una sonrisa y este se la devolvió, llego hasta hinata le dio a minato, este se puso feliz al ver a su madre y ella también.

"_no se porque siento, que algo no anda bien" _ hinata le miro este solamente y este se sentó junto a ella, para jugar junto con su hijo _"tal vez, sea mi imaginación…."_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi, ya para…. Esto…..ahh.- dijo una pelinegra que estaba besando a un peli azabache, acostado en un sofá- si deidara… viene… el… puede…ah- pero itachi la había vuelto a callar con otro beso, ya el uchiha tenia una de sus manos en el pecho derecho de la chica, y la otra mano la tenia en el trasero de ella, pero por parte de la chica tenia sus dos manos en el pecho del chico, para detenerlo, de lo que estaba haciendo. Itachi dejo saborear su boca y se dirigió a su cuello, y le dio un pequeño mordisco, y la mano que tenia el trasero de ella, la subió hasta su otro pecho, ya que la otra mano estaba haciendo lo mismo, y con esto le pregunto:

Dime… ¿quiere que detenga con esto?- diciéndolo cerca de su oído, y lamiendo su ovulo.

… sabes… cual es… la repuesta…- respiraba con dificultad, ya que las manos de su amante no se quedaba quietas, pero aun así no dejaba de ver los ojo de el azabache.

El solo la contemplo por un momento, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos, pero las subió hasta la altura de su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla, reino un silencio en el lugar, específicamente en la sala, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de itachi:

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acaso no te gusta que no te toque ó es por otra cosa?- dijo esto levantándose del sofá, dándole la espalda y recogiendo su camisa, para ponérsela.

No es eso… es solo que, no quiero nada de sexo, por ahora- bajando la cabeza, y acomodándose un poco la ropa

Entiendo, si no lo quieres, no lo volveré a hacer- todavía dándole la espalda, la chica se alegro de eso- contigo- y se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación si no fue por lo que le dijo la chica:

Itachi… ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE PENSAR EN TI QUIERES!- dijo la chica alzando la voz, parándose del sillón y llegando hasta el.

¡ENTONCES! ¿QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE? ¡EH!- volteándose a verla, saori lo vio y se quedo sorprendida, sus ojos eran mas oscuros, que hasta llego a pensar que llegaron a ser rojos- cada vez que te beso me corresponde y todo va bien, pero cuando te toco un poco mas me rechazas como si todavía fuera virgen, y te digo una noticia ¡YA NO LO ERES!.

Eso ya lo se… bien… pero no… quiero… entiende que no puedo, por ahora-mirándolo a los ojos.

Así, y se puede saber porque no quiere tener relaciones ahora, la señorita- teniendo su mirada muy cerca a la de ella.

Es… por mi trabajo, soy modelo, y bueno…. No puedo estar teniendo tener relaciones ahora, ya que si resulto embarazada, y bueno, mi contrato con la empresa se anularía- caminado hacia el sofá donde antes estaban.

Ósea que no quieres tener sexo, por quedar embarazada, por favor- dijo con sarcasmo el peliazabache- amor para eso existen los preservativos- tomándola del mentón, y mirándola seria, ella huyo de esa mirada.

Me prohibieron tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas, por precaución de engordar- itachi iba a reclamar, pero ella se adelanto- y se que tu también puede usar una protección pero, me da miedo de que se te olvide…ahhh…- dijo ella soltando un suspiro- itachi escucha creo que es mejor esperar, si- Ahora buscando la mirada de este, creyendo que el podía esperar por ella, pero la mirada de itachi estaba baja, este no decía nada, todo que do en silencio otra vez.

Pero interrumpieron esa paz con el teléfono de Itachi, este se alejo de la chica, y atendió una llamada.

Si… ah eres tu… no…ahora?... claro nos vemos en dos horas… no te preocupes… si, adiós- itachi colgó, y después dirigió a su habitación, cuando volvió a la sala, saori todavía estaba en la sala, ella se percato de su presencia y le pregunto:

¿A dónde vas?- viendo como el se subía las mangas de la camisa

Voy a salir un rato, volveré tarde, así que me haces el favor y se lo dices a el- tomando su celular colocándose en su bolsillo trasero y abriendo la puerta

Un… momento itachi, y la conversación que teníamos- dijo ella

Hmp, tú lo dejaste más que claro, no es verdad- dijo esto para después dirigirse al ascensor, toco el botón para bajar, al rato llego, abrió sus puertas y entro en el, cerro sus puertas para después dejar estas palabras:

"De todas maneras, no iba en serio con ella".

…………………………………………………………………………………………

por fin acabe el capitulo…..

bueno antes que todo le debo una disculpa, ya que le había prometido que le adelantaría más seguido los fic pero como estaba de vacaciones me fui a viajar, pero ya tenía el capitulo adelantado, así que no me preocupe y también fue porque estoy comenzando un nuevo fic, pero todavía no esta listo….además quiero agradécele a:

Setsuna 17: gracias por leer mi fic, espero que disfrutes mucho este ah y también gracia por esta leyéndolo por mucho tiempo.

tsuki-airen: me pediste una relación de sai e ino, pues aquí esta, jajá jajá la gran sorpresa de sai, bueno aunque a mi me da tristeza también con el pobre de hotaru, pero mas adelante sabrás por que se separaron neji y tenten, bueno espero con ansias tu comentario del capitulo lo esperare con ansias.

Dulce-chan: ni te imaginas como se pondrá sasuke cuando vea a su nuevo rival, espera el próximo capitulo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, espero que me dejes tu comentario….. Beso

anyma92: hoolaaaa, bueno con respecto a sasuke, no lo are sufrir mucho, mas bien, tengo sorpresas para sasuke, que más adelante te sorprenderá.. Pero por el momento no diré, jajá, espero que te guste el fic…. chau

Cris0408: hola…. Bueno sabes hace tiempo estaba leyendo tu fic ¿Amistad o Amor?, y es una de mis favoritas solamente que me dejaste con la intriga de cuando lo va saber naruto o mejor aun, ¿Cómo se va enterar naruto?, bueno espero que lo actualices pronto

susanapo87: aquí el nuevo capitulo… espero que lo disfrutes como los otros…

sasusakuxnaruto: aquí esta el fic… espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por leer…. besos

un adelanto del siguiente capitulo

Sakura quiero que vengas conmigo, no me importas que tu lo sigas queriendo- dice el pelirrojo

Gaara yo….- dice con un poco de duda

Vaya, pero que pareja mas conmovedora hay aquí en esta noche- dice una voz masculina

Sasuke- dice Sakura

Uchiha- dice gaara

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tenten, solo quiero que me escuches un momento, por favor- rogaba neji, mientras sostenía su brazo para que no se fuera

No neji tu….- pero una voz lo interrumpió

Tenten ¿eres tu?- dice una masculina

Armando, en verdad ¿eres tu?- dijo tenten emocionada, mientras que neji solo fruncía el seño

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Están tocando el timbre… ¿Qué raro a esta hora de la mañana?... de seguro es ino- se acerco a la puerta, la abrió, y encontró a la persona meno esperada que tendría ese día Sasuke.

¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no entien….- pero no pudo articular otra palabra ya que le pelinegro la empujo a dentro de la casa, y después cerro la puerta.

Tu y yo, tenemos mucho de que hablar- mientras que la tomaba de la cintura y la cercaba- Sakura- y le daba un beso apasionado.


	7. Una gran noche, y una triste mañana

Resumen del capítulo anterior.

_-Gaara invita a salir a Sakura_

_-Hinata habla con su padre y se lleva una sorpresa._

_-sasuke recibe la visita de Neji y este le entrega el acta de divorcio._

_-gaara besa a Sakura y le propone que se vaya con él a Inglaterra._

_-Hotaru le cuenta a Neji que se siente triste por no tenerlo cerca de él._

_-Ino se prepara para ser modelo._

_-Itachi termina la relación con Saori…_

_Capitulo 7:_

Una gran noche, y una triste mañana

Hoy era un día especial para todos los invitados de la noche, el día del desfile que todo el mundo estaba deseando. Este desfile se llevo a cabo en un club nocturno que es propiedad de Tsunade, este club se utiliza para motivos de celebración, como por ejemplo este desfile, como el tema del desfile es El Otoño. Ya que era una época que todo podría llevar un atuendo diferente, por la época. Al fin todos estaban reunidos en el gran evento. Esta noche todos los invitados se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

* * *

En un camerino estaba todas la modelos, probándose sus vestidos y ensayando como debían desfilarlo por la pasarela, todas estaban nerviosa, por la cual cierta rubia no debía ser excepción.

Aaaa, Sakura estoy tan emocionada pero a la vez tan asustada, que tal si hago todo mal- decía una preocupada rubia.

No te preocupes todo estará bien- acomodándole el vestido a Ino- además eres perfecta por eso te puse en este puesto… claro nadie notara tus kilos de mas jajajaja- dice ella en tono de burla.

No estoy gorda, verdad Hinata- preguntándole a ojiblanco, pero esta no respondía- Hinata… estas hay…- diciéndole la rubia y moviendo su mano en frente de ella, hasta que reacciono por completo.

Lo siento Ino, que me decía- dice la ojiblanca con una voz neutral

Hinata que te pasa, pareciera que no te emocionara este evento- dice la pelirosa al lado de ella.

Si… lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en… que peinado tendría que hacerte Ino- dice ella con nerviosismo- pero ya lo decidí.

Estas segura de que es eso- dice Ino

Si tranquila además tenemos que divertinos- dice tomando el cabello de Ino y empezándolo a peinar- y dime Ino ¿Qué te parecería un moño y que te lo adorne una flor? O ¿Qué opinas tu, Sakura?- dice ella. Y así las tres empezaron a discutir por el estilo que iba a estar Ino.

Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas saliendo con un chico?- dice la rubia mirando a Sakura.

Estas equivocada, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie- dice Sakura

Pues, eso no me pareció ver, cuando un chico pelirrojo, ah que llaman Gaara te estaba abriendo caballerosamente las puertas del coche y tú con una sonrisa de adolecente… fue tan… bonito- dice la rubia con ojos soñadores.

Ino, solamente somos amigos, además el me está apoyando en todo lo del desfile- dice ella, colocándole los últimos retoques a Ino.

Pero… para ser solamente amigos, se preocupa mucho por ti, sabes me alegro por ti- dice la ojiperla para después abrazar a Sakura- desde hace mucho no te veo sonreír y eso es una buena señal de que te estás recuperando.

Buena esa frentona, ahora solo falta que ocurra una oportunidad de llevártelo tu solita y…

INO!!!!- dicen a coro Hinata y Sakura

Que…- dice la rubia con aires de inocencia.

* * *

En una gran sala todos estaban esperando y murmurando cuando comenzaría el desfile. Reporteros de las revistas más famosas del mundo. Manager buscando talento, entre otras cosas.

La luces se apagaron de repente, entonces comenzó a sonar una música rítmica para el desfile (N.T: STARSTRUKK – 30H!3, ESTA ES LA CANCION PARA LA CUAL SE UTILIZO) y empezó el show…

La multitud enloqueció cuando vieron los principales modelos desfilar vestimenta, comenzaron a destellar flash de la cámaras, que no perdían ningún detalle, reporteros grabando todo, y manager viendo cualquier modelo para elogiarla.

Buen evento Tsunade-sama- dice gaara hacia la rubia

Gracias gaara, pero esto no se hubiera realizado sin ayuda tuya- dice la rubia muy convincente- cambiando de tema, ¿ya elegiste a la diseñadora que me pediste?

Si… es Sakura Haruno… ¿espero que no le importe?- dice el pelirrojo

No… pero gaara, puedo preguntarte algo… personal- dice la rubia con duda

…- el pelirrojo solo guardo silencio para que la mujer prosiguiera- de todas la diseñadora profesionales, ¿por qué la elegiste a ella?.

El pelirrojo solo miro de reojo a la mujer, pero de nuevo volvió a la vista al desfile- me creería si yo misma le digo que ni yo mismo se…

La rubia no pregunto más y se dedico a mirar al evento.

* * *

Wuuaooo… Hinata este desfile es el mejor del que yo pensé- dice Naruto, viendo a las modelos desfilar.

Si, todas las diseñadoras dimos todo para tener listo este dia- dice Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hinata, que bueno que te encuentro- dice Tsunade.

Obachaan, que bueno es verte- dice Naruto- hace siglo que no te veía.

Naruto, deja decirme así- dice la mujer con mayor edad y dándole y golpe en la cabeza- en fin, Hinata te quiero presentar a Gaara No Subaku, dueño de la empresa _"The Arenas"_- apareciendo el pellirrojo por detrás de Tsunade, y tomándole la mano con modo de saludo.

Mucho gusto Hinata- dice el- es un placer en conocer a la mujer que diseño los vestido de otoño junto a Sakura- dice el pelirrojo.

El gusto es mío- dice la pelinegra-el es mi esposo…

Gaara ¿eres tú?- dice Naruto

Naruto, cuánto tiempo sin verte- dice gaara con una sonrisa en los labios y estrechando las manos.

Hace tiempo que no te veo… guao, así que eres el presidente de la empresa de tu padre- dice Naruto con una sonrisa .

Si así es- dice el pelirrojo.

Disculpe acaso ustedes se conocen- dice Hinata y Tsunade.

Ah es cierto, Gaara, sasuke y yo estudiamos en la misma universidad juntos- dice Naruto abrazandolo.

Es cierto… pero ahora tengo que retirarme tengo a otras personas que saludar, Naruto fue un gusto volver a verte- dice gaara.

Igual gaara- después el pelirrojo se fue junto con Tsunade sama- vaya que casualidad fue verlo.

¿Por qué lo dices Naruto?- dice Hinata- por cierto Naruto, ya te conté que él fue que eligió a Sakura de diseñadora.

En serio…_"gaara que estas planeando esta vez"_

Naruto, ¿te pasa algo?- dice Hinata

Eto… nada jeje… vayamos a buscar a Sakura e Ino- dice tomando de la mano a su esposa.

* * *

Después del evento se realizo una fiesta en el mismo lugar, había una pista de baile grande, grupos musicales, entre otras cosas.

Hah… mira que desfilar no es nada fácil… esos tacones ya me estaban matando- decía Ino- además no me daban ni 1 minuto de descanso.

Ino te veías en fabulosa en la pasarela- dice Sakura con orgullo- gracias a dios te quedo el vestido, si no, pensaría que estas comiendo un poco de mas.

Hay chicas… por favor no comiencen- decía Naruto

Hmp… no fue así, pero por otra parte yo estoy notando que a otra le está creciendo otra cosa- señalando su frente

Que dijiste cerda- dice Sakura

Como me dijiste frentona- dice Ino

Ehhh…. Chicas paren, no vinimos a pelear- dice Hinata

Si tienen razón vinimos a festejar la noche, no a pelear- dice si

Las dos chicas voltearon las caras hacia el lugar opuesto, en ese instante Sakura vio a gaara salir al balcón, así que decidió seguirlo.

Chicos, voy a saludar a algunos invitados ahora vuelvo- dice la chica ojijade se levanto de la mesa en donde estaban, y se fue

Los dos chicos, se le quedaron viendo hasta que desapareció por el lugar, ellos ya sabían a quien iba a ver ella.

Y dime sai… ¿Cómo estuve en el desfile?

Estuviste fabulosa- dice sai pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándolo a él, para darle un beso en los labios- y dime Naruto ¿Cómo esta minato-chan?

Muy bien- pasando un brazo a los hombros de Hinata- está creciendo cada día.

Espero que cuando crezca no sea tan imperativo- dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

No…suficiente tenemos con Naruto- dice Ino, a lo el mencionado le da una mirada de matadora.

Hay debe ser lindo tener que cuidar un bebe- dice Ino con una sonrisa- me gustaría tener uno… a ti no sai- dice Ino volteándolo ver con ojos soñadores.

Sai que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, se atraganto con el líquido, tosió un poco, Naruto y Hinata solo se reían ante la escena- eh… Ino no es muy pronto para hablar de eso…- dice el pelinegro después de haberse calmado.

Pero sai solamente tenemos 1 un año de relación- dice ella con un puchero

Ino, te amo y te respeto, pero tener un bebe hay que tener mucha responsabilidad- dice el pelinegro con voz razonables.

Pero yo podría cuidarlo por un tiempo- dice Ino

Ino… ehh- mirando a la pareja que tenían enfrente y pidiéndole ayuda.

Ino, sai tiene razón- dice Hinata- en estos momento un bebe sería algo apresurado- dice Hinata

Y para tener un bebe se necesita estar todo el tiempo con él y más aun cuando esta pequeño- dice Naruto.

Pero…- dice Ino.

Mi amor… nosotros tendremos un bebe- Ino iba a responder pero sai la interrumpe- cuando sea el momento.

Está bien- dice ella con un poco de desilusión, sai lo vio pero era mejor dejarlo así.

Y dime Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces has disfrutado de lo que Hinata te ha dado de placer?- dice sai con burla.

¡SAI!- dice Naruto con las mejillas rojas.

* * *

Sakura salió al balcón y observo a gaara estaba apoyado en el barandal, viendo las estrellas pacíficamente, hasta que la pelirrosa se le acerco y se coloco al lado de ella.

Hola gaara- dice la pelirosa con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa ya te cansaste de la fiesta?

Hola Sakura, para nada solo estoy un poco cansado de las cámaras y reportajes… todos eso me obstina un poco…- dice mirándola de reojo.

Debe ser agotado- dice con una sonrisa

Si así es- dice suspirando.

Gaara, te puedo preguntar algo-dice Sakura con cierta inseguridad y miro al pelirrojo, este solo asintió- Naruto ya me conto que tu conoces a sasuke… ¿ me podrías decir cómo fue que los conociste?- dice gaara.

Este se queda un poco en silencio, pero decide responder-….Es una historia poco larga- dice gaara- te sorprenderías de muchas cosas.

Tal vez, me la puedas contar otro dia- dice la pelirrosa, con un poco de tristeza

Gaara solo se la queda observando, pero en ese mismo instante va bajando una lagrima por su mejilla, el lo noto así que la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia él, con eso logro abrazarla. Ella por un momento se quedo paralizada ya que fue repentino, pero después correspondió su abrazo, y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ella sentía con él una seguridad, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho. El, a cambio sentía la necesidad de protegerla, nunca le gusto ver una mujer llorar. Tuvieron mucho tiempo así, hasta que gaara decidió hablar.

Sakura quiero que vengas conmigo, no me importas que tú lo sigas queriendo- dice el pelirrojo

Gaara yo….- dice con un poco de duda

Vaya, pero que pareja más conmovedora hay aquí en esta noche- dice una voz masculina

Sasuke- dice Sakura

Uchiha- dice gaara

En ese mismo instante Gaara y Sakura, se separan de inmediato. Gaara se coloca delante de Sakura, y ella solamente se queda mirando la mirada de sasuke y la de gaara.

Sakura creí que estabas tan dolida que no quería volver conmigo, pero veo que ya búscate sustituto- dice el pelinegro con un tono de burla y caminando hacia la dirección donde él iba- pero no es cualquier sustituto, si nada más que Gaara No Subaku, dueño de una de la empresas más importante internacional de modelaje, vaya que buen partido te encontraste, Sakura- dice sasuke con tono sarcástico.

Yo… no- Sakura iba a responderle pero gaara la interrumpe.

Y ¿tienes algún problema con eso?, Uchiha- respondió el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa en los labios- porque, si mal no recuerdo tu y Sakura están en etapa de divorcio- dice el pelirrojo- a menos de que estés celoso de que un sustituto como yo, ande con Sakura- dice tomando a Sakura de la cintura y acercándolo a ella.

Celoso… yo de ti… por favor, Sakura ya puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana- dice en forma hiriente y con mirada de odio hacia las dos personas que estaban en frente de el.

Entonces, ella puede hacer lo que sea- dice la pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Sasuke solo se le quedo mirando extraño- pues no te molestara que yo haga esto.

Tomo con sus dos manos la cara de Sakura y de un momento el beso, sasuke se quedo sorprendido, pero lo que más le sorprendió de todo fue que Sakura correspondió el beso, así que la pelirrosa acerco más su cuerpo al de él, haciendo más profundo el beso. Sasuke se quedo sorprendido de lo que hizo, al ver este acto sintió celos, rabia odio, pero sobre todo dolor.

Se acerco donde ello, tomo el hombro de Gaara y le dio un golpe, este cayó al suelo sentado. Sasuke se acerco a él y lo tomo de cuello de la camisa y lo levanto, sus miradas se encontraron, se miraban con odio, Sakura solo miraba aquella escena con temor así que decidió intervenir.

SASUKE!!!! Estás loco, suéltalo- dice la pelirosa

¡No te metas, esto es entre él y yo!- dice el pelinegro con voz autoritaria, después le hablo a gaara- tu no vuelvas hacer eso en frente mío- dijo amenazante el pelinegro.

Hmp… dime sasuke, que se siente estar solo, te quiten lo que más ha querido- se le quedo viendo a sasuke muy fijamente, este no respondía nada- estas sufriendo lo mismo que yo cuando tú me la quitaste de mi lado- dándole un golpe en el estomago

En ese mismo instante los dos hombres, empezaron una lucha de golpes, una que otras veces algunas patadas. Sasuke tenía el labio roto y con un hilillo de sangre corriéndole, gaara solo tenía un pequeño moretón en una de las mejillas. Sakura fue a buscar ayuda con sai y Naruto, esto fueron inmediatamente hasta donde ellos estaban, llegaron hasta ello y de inmediato cada uno de los peleadores, Naruto a sasuke y sai a gaara.

Sasuke, tranquilízate- tomándolo por debajo de los hombros con sus dos brazos, pero era muy difícil ya que no dejaba de moverse.

Suéltame, maldita sea, que voy acabar con el- dijo el pelinegro tratando de zafarse de el rubio.

Suéltalo Naruto, ya que este desgraciado se merece lo que le está pasando, por idiota- dice gaara tratando de zafarse del agarre de sai.

¡Ya basta!, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- se oyó la voz de una mujer malhumorada

Tsunade-sama- dice Sakura

Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara No Subaku, no creen que están un poco grandes para hacer este tipo de espectáculo- dice la rubia mirando a los dos con mal aspecto- no se dan cuenta que están llamando la atención de todos.

Los dos chicos vieron alrededor de ellos y había una gran multitud de personas, se sorprendieron por esto, soltándose de Naruto y sai.

Lamentándolo mucho, les pido que se retiren en este mismo instante por favor- dice Tsuande- Sakura acompaña a gaara a su casa y por favor cúrales sus heridas- Sakura asiente con la cabeza y va a hasta donde esta gaara.

¿Te encuentras bien gaara?- dice la pelirrosa

Si no te preocupes, no me lastimo mucho- dijo dándole un pequeña sonrisa

Menos mal- dice la pelirrosa- entonces vámonos- la pelirrosa ayudo al pelirrojo a levantarlo y lo guio a la salida del balcón

Cuando gaara pasó por el lado sasuke, esto dos se miró con rencor, hasta que cada uno se perdió a la vista de cada uno.

Vamos sasuke te llevo a tu casa- decía el rubio a su amigo.

No yo me voy solo- dijo el azabache, caminando hacia la salida.

Pero…- iba a continuar el rubio, pero de nuevo el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

Quiero estar solo- respondió secamente el pelinegro.

"_pobre de sasuke"- _pensó el rubio.

Naruto, creo nosotros debemos irnos también, tenemos que recoger a minato de casa de ten-ten- dijo Hinata también.

Tienes razón, vámonos- decía el rubio, ellos se despidieron de los chicos y se retiraron.

Nosotros también nos vamos, sai mañana tiene trabajo- dice Ino.

Entonces nos vemos pronto- las parejas se despidieron de cada uno y se fueron cada quien por su lado.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura, este se decidieron por la casa de Sakura, ya que gaara no quería que Sakura se viniera sola en el camino hacia su casa, hasta que al final llegaron a la conclusión de que se iban a su casa.

Gaara no entiendo porque le respondiste el golpe a sasuke- decía una pelirosa enojada, curándole con un poco de algodón y alcohol por la mejilla rota. Como ya había dicho estaba en casa, ellos estaban sentados en el sillón.

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, auch- se quejaba el pelirrojo.

Además que derecho tenían ustedes pelearse por mí, ¿no soy un trofeo?- decía Sakura colocándole unas venditas para la mejilla y la otra cerca de una ceja.

Pues para mí tú eres más que eso- dice gaara, para después pensar el porque comenzó esa pelea hasta que recordó y decidió hacer una travesura- ¿No me dirás que no te gusto?- dice el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa

¿De qué hablas?- dice Sakura

Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- acercándose más a ella- pero si quieres que te lo recuerde- acerco su rostro más al de ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercando sus labios a los de ella. Pero el teléfono de gaara empezó a sonar, se separo de Sakura, y busco su teléfono que estaba en su bolsillo trasero y lo atendió.

Hola- dijo a modo de saludo el pelirrojo cuando atendió el teléfono- si estoy bien… no lo sé… no puedes esperar hasta que llegue… si entiendo… ya veremos… hasta luego.- colgó su teléfono y vio donde estaba Sakura, esta estaba esperando una respuesta de parte de él.

Sakura hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte… es sobre la proposición, necesito una respuesta ahora, sé que es un poco apresurado pero me están avisando que ya tengo pocos días para quedarme… entonces que decides.

Pues… no lo sé… gaara aun es precipitado y no tengo nada preparado aun- dice la pelirrosa con duda.

Entiendo… mañana en la tarde vendré por una respuesta… por favor piénsalo- dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente- buenas noches.

Buenas noches- dice la pelirrosa apenas audible.

El pelirrojo se perdió después que la puerta se cerro, la pelirrosa se tumbo en el sillón.

"_¿Ahora qué hago?, irme con gaara es una oferta tentadora… pero a la vez desesperante tendría que decir adiós a todo… no se… me estoy desesperando…ahhh… será mejor que lo consulte con la almohada, además hoy fue un dia agotado"_- así que se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio y se coloco una ropa más ligera, se acostó y se durmió.

* * *

Mmmm ¿en… donde… dónde estoy?- dice un pelinegro, teniendo su cara a medio despertar, y un confuso por el lugar donde estaba- _"espera esta no es la habitación de deidara"_- tomando en cuenta las característica que veía en la habitación del apartamento de deidara y en la que estaba actualmente. Hasta que un golpe en la puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Itachi, ya te despertaste?"- dice una voz femenina

El chico solamente se levanto de la cama para quien era que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, llego a hasta este y tomo el picaporte lo giro rápidamente y abrió lentamente, cuando pudo ver una chica de cabello azul, con una de rosa de adorno en el cabello azul que ella poseía, además de sus ojos azules que también poseía, de inmediato itachi la reconoció.

Konan, ¿eres tú?- dice el con voz dudosa

Aja, la misma. Pero por tu cara me dice que no recuerdas de nada de lo que paso anoche, ¿verdad?- dice ella con cara de divertida.

Pues a decir verdad, no

Jajaja, itachi tu nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?- dice riéndose bajo

Hmp…- desviando la mirada de ella- no recuerdo si hice algo malo o algo bochornoso, no recuerdo nada- recostándose en umbral de la puerta y revolviendo los cabellos-además tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Entonces de verdad ¿no recuerdas nada?

No, pero para que haya amanecido en tu departamento debí haber bebido mucho, además debiste haber estado conmigo para estar yo aquí contigo.

Si tienes razón yo te traje aquí, pero te cuento en el desayuno, vamos- jalando hasta la cocina donde lo esperaba un gran desayuno listo y delicioso.

Itachi se sentó y empezó a comer, y después vio llegar a la ojiazul, entonces decidió preguntar- me vas a dar la historia o debo esperar- dice sin ningún animo

Bueno, bien, como puedo empezar...- dice un poco dudosa.

Puedes desde el principio- dice el Uchiha con un poco de ironía

Ja…ja, muy gracioso, pues veras todo comenzó cuando…

Flash Back

Estaban reunidos una pareja, en un bar para ser exactos, todo estaba bebiendo y viendo unas que otras chicas.

Jajaja pero miren quien trajeron a la reunión- dice un chico alto, con un color de cabello gris en forma puntiaguda, que además tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta por una tela negra- creí que te había olvidado de tus amigos, Itachi.

Lo siento es que me informaron tarde, además mira quien vino hablar, si no es porque te llamo para ver cómo te encuentras tú no te acuerdas de mi- dice este, dándole a la vez una apretón de manos a el peligris.

Bueno es que he tenido cosas que hacer- dice a modo de "excusa"

Si claro…- miro a quien estaba al lado de el, y vio una pelinegra, con el cabello amarrado hacia arriba, con ojos negros y una sonrisa, itachi se le quedo mirando de arriba y abajo, ya que el atuendo que tenia era una mini-falda morada que dejaba ver las piernas su camisa era un top que dejaba ver el nacimiento de los pechos.

¿Qué crees que estas mirando? Pervertido- dice ella con una sonrisa

Tranquila, que no te voy a comer… aun- dice el con una mirada pervertida

Ni lo pienses itachi, ya me tiene a mi- dice kakashi pasando un brazo a los hombros de ella.

No me digas que tiene algo con ella- dice itachi con algo de asombro

Pues si… su nombre es Anko Mitarashi- pasándole un brazo a los hombros de ella- es mi novia desde hace un año

Jajaja, quien diría que el hombre mujeriego, Kakashi Hatake, ya no es el mismo después que conoció a esta maravillosa mujer.

¿Mujeriego?- dice la chica son suspicacia

Amor, no le creas a este extraño, que acabas de conocer- diciéndolo con seriedad para luego matar con la mirada a su amigo. Luego se oyó un sonido de un teléfono, y cada uno estaba viendo su teléfono

El mío no es- dice el peliblanco

El mío tampoco- dice el pelinegro, entonces los dos vieron a la mujer

Es el mío, permiso- se levanto la chica y salió del lugar para hablar con más calma ya que el sonido de adentro no le permitía oír. Después de que ella se alejara, los dos chicos se pusieron a conversar.

De veras me sorprendes, kakashi, te conseguiste a alguien que te gustara- dice este bebiendo una bebida que acababan de traer-dime en un resumen, como se conocieron

Bueno te lo diré en un resumen mucho más corto, yo la mire, ella me miro, bueno nos enamoramos- diciendo con la mayor tranquilidad, pero al ver la cara de itachi, tuvo que contar la historia- ah está bien… estaba en un bar, hasta que se me paso por la cabeza buscar una chica para pasar la noche, entonces la vi, yo quería con ella, pero ella no. Entonces me entere que trabajaba cerca de mi trabajo en un restaurant como mesera. Así que decidí conquistarla, pero ella se resistía, hasta que me dijo algo que me dejo una sensación de tristeza "yo busco a alguien que quiera una relación conmigo, no un chico que solo quiera pasar una aventura conmigo". Créeme que al oír eso me quede muy frio, por eso decidí conquistarla hacerle entender que ella era mucho más que una aventura, y eso es todo.- tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

Es decir, que tú fuiste que acabo hiendo tras ella- dice el pelinegro.

A si es, pero sabes, no me arrepiento de nada- dice viéndola por la ventana, hablando por teléfono.

Vaya que si te enamoraste- dice itachi con una mirada de melancolía

Pero a ti pronto te llegara- dice el feliz

Por supuesto que no, yo todavía no quiero caer todavía en ese mundo

Sabes, no es cuando uno quiere es cuando menos te lo espera- dice el con una sonrisa debajo de la tela, pero su conversación fue interrumpida, por la voz de Anko

Disculpa la tardanza- sentándose al lado de su novio

Y porque tardaste tanto- acercándola más a el

Es que una amiga viene en camino, y necesitaba saber en donde era el camino, no le importa que haya invitado.

No- respondieron los dos a la vez

Bien pues le presento a Konan, es una de mis mejores amiga, Konan el mi novio Kakashi Hatake y el es su amigo Itachi Uchiha.

Mucho gusto- los dos chicos, se quedaron viendo a la chica con asombro, cada uno tenía un pensamiento diferente de ella

"_si no tuviera novia, juraría…"_- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en la costilla por parte de su novia.

Ni lo pienses kakashi- dice con voz amenazadora, este solo sonrió nervioso

La ojiazul, solo se rio y después saludo al pelinegro- hola itachi, ¿hace tiempo que no te veo?

Si, hace 5 años que no te veo Konan

Esperen, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?- preguntaron la pareja.

Pues es una historia muy larga, pero habrá otro momento que se la contaremos- dice el pelinegro como si nada.

Bueno, pues qué casualidad, jajaja esta reunión se hizo para festejar el reencuentro de Itachi, pero ya que estas aquí Konan y conoces a Itachi, podemos celebrarlo todos juntos. Camarero, por favor tráigame una botella de licor…

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso, kakashi y tu hicieron una apuesta de quien ganaría en tomar más licor, pero al final ninguno de los dos gano por qué no soportaron mucho y luego se desmayaron, así que Anko y a mí no nos quedo más que llevarlo a cada uno a su casa, pero como no sabía dónde vives, pues tuve que traerte a mi casa- dice ella, con un tono de burla

Hmp, y ¿Dónde está mi auto?- dice el Uchiha

Pues en el estacionamiento del edificio, tuve que quitarte las llaves y traerte hasta aquí en él, no creas que iba dejar a ese bombón allá- dice con una sonrisa.

Hmp, gracias por el alago- dice con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Lo decía por el auto- ahora ella que tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero también recibió una mirada matadora de parte de pelinegro.

Gracias, de todas formas- dice con una sonrisa

Fue un placer, de todas maneras para que estén los amigos- dice ella, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo todo de la mesa para luego llevarlos hasta la cocina para lavarlos.

"amigos", ese no era el significado que habíamos tenido entre tu y yo, antes- dice con una melancolía en la voz.

Konan dejo de lavar los platos, para voltearse y darle la mirada al chico que tenia atrás suyo.

No me digas que todavía te acuerdas de eso, porque eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo- dándole una sonrisa melancólica- además no quiero recordarlo ni pensarlo.

Si lo sé, pero no fue fácil olvidarlo… y mas para ti… - parándose de la silla y acercándose a ella- pero me pregunto, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, no me has llamado o enviado un mensaje?.- acorralando hacia la mesa- ¿ qué te hice para que me dejaras un dia?.

Hubo muchas cosas que me hicieron cambiar de parecer sobre ti, Itachi- mirándolo a los ojos, y tratando de empujarlo, pero este no cedía de liberarla de su prisión.

¿Cómo que cosas?- pregunto el pelinegro

Konan no quería decirle, pero tendría que enfrentarlo algún dia, pero ese dia no era hoy- Itachi, no quiero hablar de eso, por favor- dice apartando la mirada de el- yo solo quiero olvidarlo.

Tomando su mentón y obligarla a mirarlo-olvidar que estuve contigo por amor, dime Konan que quieres que olvide.

Todo lo que paso entre nosotros- soltándose de su agarre y alejándose de el.

Tomándola de la mano-Konan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así?-dice itachi tratando de buscar sus miradas pero esta no se la daba.

Basta, Itachi, esto ya es cosa del pasado no tenemos que volver a…- pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo de itachi, tenía un brazo por la cintura y la otra apoyada en su cabeza, no se esperaba que itachi volviera a sentir eso por ella.

No me importa lo que digas… yo no te dejare otra vez… quiero que tu y yo volvamos a estar juntos otras vez- decía mientras la aprisionaba mas y mas , queriendo nunca soltarla, Konan estaba sorprendida que no notaba que algunas lagrimas ya estaban saliendo- Konan, no te quiero volver a dejar, no otra vez que estás conmigo.

Basta Itachi- separándose de su abrazo- no puedo estar contigo, entiéndelo de una vez, nosotros tuvimos una relación, ya lo nuestro no puede ser- mirándolo con los ojos llorosos- por favor… ya me hiciste una vez mucho daño… ya no lo quiero volver a sentir. Suficiente tengo con saber que tú eres _"el novio de mi mejor amiga"_

Konan, yo no sabía que conocías a Saori.

Konan se queda callada un momento con la cabeza baja y no paraba de llorar- si es verdad, pero en el momento que te conocí, tú sabias que tenías una relación con ella y estabas saliendo conmigo- dijo triste y melancólicamente.

Lo sé, pero porque no esperaste que yo te explicara que estaba pasando en ese momento- itachi se acerco a ella, pero esta solo dio unos pasos atrás- Konan solo déjame explicarte.

No ya no quiero que me expliques mas nada- tu solamente te estuviste burlando de mi… por favor Itachi vete…cerca de la puerta esta una mesa hay están tus llaves por favor vete.

Itachi vio que estaba dolida y tampoco vio que era el momento de hablar con ella, así que lo mejor era que se fuera… por ahora.

Vendré otro dia, para solucionar este problema… lo siento Konan- itachi se fue, se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse en señal de que se había ido… ella se derrumbo en el suelo, para soltar esa tristeza guardada

* * *

Esta un rubio durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, pero sentía unos golpecitos en su cara, pero no le hacía caso, hasta que oyó un murmullo que no entendía, así que no le quedo más opciones que despertarse. Al abrir los ojos encontraron una mirada ojiperla, al principio creyó que era Hinata pero al ver los cabellos rubios sonrió aun más al saber quién era.

Minato- chan- dijo el rubio, el mencionado sonrió aun más cuando su padre se despertó completamente y empezó a aplaudir- como llegaste aquí.

Jijiji… sabia que tu propio hijo te despertaría- dijo convincente Hinata, acercándose a la cama, Naruto sentó a su hijo en sus piernas, y asiendo espacio para que se sentara Hinata.

Naruto le iba a dar un beso de buenos días a Hinata, pero al momento que se lo iba a dar sintió unas manitos cerca los labios de Naruto, y vio que era su hijo.

Creo que tu hijo se siente un poco celos jeje- dice riendo Hinata.

Ya lo note- mirando su hijo, con cierta ironía- pero debe entender que antes que tu nacieras ella también era mía- haciéndole cosquilla a su hijo.

Hinata rio ante este comentario, se quedo observando como Naruto era feliz con minato y el con su padre.

"_no puedo hacerle esto a Naruto… él quiere demasiado a minato, y minato se sentiría triste al no poder estar con tu padre… no puedo… y yo también estaría triste al no estar al lado de Naruto… creo que"_

Hinata, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- dice el rubio preocupado.

Ella se toca la mejilla y la siente húmeda, no se había percatado de que estaba llorando, no tuvo otra opción que contarle- Naruto… yo tengo que contarte algo- dice Hinata, ya no pudiendo aguantar lo que sentía

Le relato todo, contando lo del dia de su padre, lo de la custodia de minato y el tener que regresar con su padre.

Lo siento tanto Naruto, de verdad yo no pensaba que mi padre llegaría a estos extremos, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo- tenía los ojos cerrados no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

Por eso Neji estaba contigo ese dia… de que estaban hablando- dijo con voz apagada y mirando a su hijo como este jugaba con sus manos y las de él.

Ese dia Neji me dijo que existía una posible opción pero es mejor que la de mi padre… el divorcio- Naruto abrió los ojos y dejo a minato en la cama, este se entristeció y miro a su mama para que jugara con el pero su madre no le hacía caso.

¡Y NO ME LO PENSABAS A DECIR!- dijo Naruto alterado.

Naruto… te lo iba a decir… pero no encontraba el momento adecuado….- decía hinata nerviosa porque Naruto estaba molesto y era muy poca las veces que Naruto mostraba esa faceta suya.

¡ ¿Y cuando me lo pensabas decir?!, cuando tu tuvieras lejos con mi hijo y dejando una carta.

Hinata se levanto en ese momento, y se acerco hasta donde estaba el, olvidando a minato que estaba presente.

Naruto sabes que mi padre puede negociar cualquier cosa- dice ella con seriedad- hasta puede comprar un abogado si es necesario y tener la custodia de minato.

Si es verdad, pero minato no es un premio Hinata, minato es mi hijo- dice el rubio un poco "calmado".

Recuerda que también es mi hijo Naruto- dice Hinata, señalándose así misma

Pues no pereciese, porque ibas a entregarlo a los brazos de tu padre

No se lo iba a entregar a él, minato estaría conmigo- dice la ojiperla con voz alentadora.

Es lo mismo al estar contigo tu misma te entregarías a él, a tu padre- dice el rubio alzando la voz.

¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué olvide la amenaza de mi padre?, ¿ que tuviera la duda de que algún dia el llegara aquí y se llevara a minato?- dice desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡QUE ME LO CONTARAS A MI! SOY TU ESPOSO, EL PADRE DE NUESTRO HIJO, TENGO TANTO DERECHO PARA ESTAR CON EL COMO TU- dice Naruto gritándole.

¡NO ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE LLEVAR LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE ESTO!- dice ella llegando al punto de también gritar.

¡PUES TU TAMPOCO…!-sin poder terminar la frase el rubio porque se oyó un llanto de parte del bebe.

Ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta del que el niño estaba presente en la discusión. El bebe lloraba con fuerza, por primera vez en su vida veía sus padre así, eso lo asusto mucho y más cuando vio a su padre en esa faceta. Naruto lo vio y se sintió culpable, no era culpa de su hijo que estuviera pasando por esto, pero no podía evitar enojarse, porque no podía hacer nada.

Hinata se acerco hasta él, y lo cargo en sus brazos, lo acurruco en su hombro y empezó a decirle palabras dulces- tranquilo minato papa y mama están aquí no paso nada.

El niño alzo la cabeza en donde estaba su padre y levantando su pequeño bracito en dirección hacia él, Hinata miro la acción del pequeño rubio y se acerco hasta él, y con voz baja pero audible le dijo.

Yo… lo siento Naruto… pero tengo miedo…-dice Hinata con la mirada baja

Yo lo siento también, pero no pude evitar en enojarme contigo- dijo el apretando los puños.

Y tienes razón en enojarte… pero no puedo evitar la idea de que mi padre se lleve a nuestro hijo…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto la acerca a su pecho, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y abrazándola pero con cuidado por el niño, porque para él también es difícil, su familia no acepto el compromiso de ellos dos, ahora quiere quitarle el hijo que tienen ellos dos.

Hinata… te prometo que saldremos de esta… no sé cómo, pero no permitiré que los aparte de mi lado. Hinata al escuchar abraza más al niño pero con cuidado y se acerca más a Naruto.

Naruto… yo te amo- dice Hinata

Yo también te amo- dice Naruto levantando la mirada y tomando el mentón de ella y besarla, ya que en ese momento la necesitaba con el. Pero sintió unas manitos que empujaba la mejilla de Naruto.

Minato no hagas eso- dijo el rubio pero el bebe y Hinata solo se rieron.

* * *

"Y noticias de último momento, anoche en el club nocturno donde se celebro unos de los más grande desfile que hubo en Japón, además de que se desfilo grandes diseños de la época de otoño. Pero un suceso conmociono ha todos es la fiesta que hubo después de este desfile, el presidente de la empresa de tecnología más reconocida en todo Japón "_uchihas"_ tuvo una pelea con el reconocido Gaara no Subaku, empresario de modas internacionales, nadie sabe el por qué de esta pelea, pero cuenta los rumores de que fue por una de las invitadas que estuvo en esa fiesta. Ahora con deportes…"

No puede ser, que esto este en la noticias- dice Sakura apagando la televisión- pero lo bueno de todo esto que "en si" no se descubrió lo que paso realmente en esa pelea… ¿pero que iba a saber yo gaara conocía a sasuke?- en ese momento Sakura recordó algo que gaara le comento a sasuke antes de que comenzara la pelea.

"_dime sasuke, que se siente estar solo, te quiten lo que más ha querido- se le quedo viendo a sasuke muy fijamente, este no respondía nada- estas sufriendo lo mismo que yo cuando tú me la quitaste de mi lado"._

¿ Qué quiso decir gaara con eso?- pensaba la pelirrosa- ¿esto tiene que ver mucho mas antes que yo conociera?- en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó.

Están tocando el timbre… ¿Qué raro a esta hora de la mañana?... de seguro es Ino- se acerco a la puerta, la abrió, y encontró a la persona meno esperada que tendría ese día Sasuke.

¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no entien….- pero no pudo articular otra palabra ya que le pelinegro la empujo a dentro de la casa, y después cerró la puerta.

Tu y yo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- mientras que la tomaba de la cintura y la cercaba- Sakura- y le daba un beso apasionado.

Sakura se sorprendió al principio pero se separo de él, con un golpe- pero que te pasa, ¿por qué me besas?, además ¿Quién te da derecho de venir a mi casa?- dice ella.

El mismo derecho que tiene gaara de besarte para besarte- dice el con una sonrisa picara- y con el derecho de que tengo un asunto del cual quiero tengo que arreglar contigo.

Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, Uchiha- cerrándole la puerta pero sasuke coloca su brazo en la puerta y la abre de un solo golpe y entrando de una vez.

Pues si hay mucho de qué hablar… primero que todo que fue ese espectáculo que hiciste anoche- mirándola con cierta rabia.

Y… eso a ti que te importa, con quien me bese tu y yo ya no tenemos nada- dice la pelirrosa, a lo que Sakura le llega una duda- ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?.

Hmp, eso no importa-dice con un sonrisa de autosuficiencia, porque después de la pelea sasuke vio salir a Sakura entrar en el coche de gaara después de que se marcharon, se dispuso a seguir el coche y vio que un edificio, pero como no sabía quién de los dos vivía hay desidia esperar, cuando al rato vio a gaara salió y se fue. Bajo del coche un momento hasta la recepción y pregunto por Sakura Haruno, y le respondieron que vivía en el departamento a 612. Sasuke de solo recordar eso le daba risa, pero no se lo iba a decir a la pelirrosa- pero no me cambies el tema, te diviertes mucho con el… - acercándose a ella con paso lento y tomándola del brazo con fuerza pero de no lastimarla acercando su aliento en el oído de ella-¿o acaso ya búscate quien pueda darte el mismo placer que yo?

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y enojarse, así que se soltó del agarre de su brazo- ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?, no soy una cualquiera, no soy ese tipo de persona que anda buscando algo por qué un idiota- mirándolo fijamente- como tú, la engaño

Así pareces Sakura, por que no perdiste el tiempo en buscar a alguien, pero lo que nunca me imagine que fuera un rico y millonario como gaara, dime Sakura ¿estas buscando alguien que te de amor o alguien que te puedas complacer en tus caprichos?

Sakura le da una sonora cachetada, que volteo la cara de sasuke, este solo la mira con rabia- te diré una cosa Uchiha, la relación con quien yo tenga no es de tu incumbencia, pero si tanto quieres saber de cómo es mi relación con gaara pues te la diré- ahora ella acercándose donde él estaba, y poniéndose de puntitas, se acerco a sasuke, y le dijo muy cerca de los labios- Gaara me complace con todo, con mis capricho y en todo. ¿ Pero él me satisface en algo mucho mejor que tú? Y es en la cama- separándose de él, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero al ver el rostro de él, le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Su mirada demostraba furia rabia.

Así que él te complace mejor que yo, pues no te creo

Si no me crees ese es tu problema- dice con una sonrisa en los labios- pero si quieres una prueba de ello es el beso de anoche… el me hizo sentir cosas que ni tú me has hecho sentir.

Si es verdad… pero hay algo que nos diferencia entre él y yo- dice sasuke.

Tomo la cara de Sakura y la acerco hacia él hasta que sus narices rozaban y sus labios sintieran el aliento de cada uno- en esto- después tomo los labio de ella en un beso con calma, no como el beso anterior, Sakura trataba de separarse de el por todos los medio, pero le resultaba difícil para ella, sasuke era más alto y más fuerte que ella. Sasuke la arrincono a una pared que estaba cerca de ellos, para que no se moviera, sasuke siguió besándola, pasando sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y aprisionándola en esos fuertes brazos- el no te sabe dar el mismo amor que tu y yo conocemos- y la volvió a besar.

Sakura sintió en esos momentos en corresponderle el beso a sasuke , y así lo hizo, quería probar de nuevo esos labios que para ella le gustaba besar todos los días, pero aunque no lo quería reconocer los besos de sasuke son muchos mejores que los de Gaara, el beso no llego a pasar a otro nivel, solo querían estar cerca del uno como el otro, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente para ellos, sasuke se separo de ella lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia la de ella. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y estaba agitada por el beso pero cuando miro a sasuke, sintió de nueva aquella sensación de cuando estaban juntos.

Sasuke… ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto ella.

¿Por qué?, ¿quieres saber un por qué?.... porque necesito de ti cuando despierto por la mañana…- dice apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y abrazándola- porque quiero verte dormir y saber que estas pensando en mi cuando estás sola...- moviendo sus manos hacia arriba y pasándola por medio de su espalda- porque quiero verte sonreír todos los días…- tocando sus labios con unos de sus dedos- porque necesito oler y acariciar el perfume de tu piel- rozando su nariz por todo su cuello y aspirando su aroma- porque necesito de ti… y del amor que tú me das- ahora rozando sus labios con los de ella, Sakura ahora fue que tomo la iniciativa de besarlo, sasuke solo respondió su beso, ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de él, sasuke coloco una mano en su cabeza y la otra cintura, solo se daban un beso distinto a la anterior, en vez de lleno de rudeza y apresurado, era lento y apasionado.

Sakura reacciono por un momento lo que estaba haciendo, pero siguió con el beso, por mucho que sasuke le había hecho daño, ella lo extrañaba, lo amaba, necesitaba todavía de él. Sasuke quería pasar de nivel ese beso, así que rozando su lengua con los labios de ella pedía permiso para probar un poco mas de ella, Sakura le dio acceso a entrar a su boca, sasuke no perdió más tiempo y la invadió con su lengua, haciendo su beso más profundo, sasuke empujo a Sakura para que comenzara a caminar sin romper el beso, y la encamino hasta el sofá, quedando sasuke encima de Sakura, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente para la pareja, se separaron para obtener un poco de oxigeno, sasuke bajo a su cuello llenándolo de mordisco y besos, Sakura se le soltó un gemido que salió de su boca.

Sasuke fue bajando la camisa de tirantes para ir besando los hombros de ella, pero bajando más y más la camisa hasta llegar el nacimiento de sus pechos, Sakura reacciono inmediatamente así que decidió pararlo antes de que llegaran algo más.

Sasuke… detente un… ahhh… un momento- decía la pelirrosa un poco agitada

¿Ahora?- pregunto el azabache.

Si… dijiste que teníamos que hablar- dijo la pelirrosa.

Sasuke levanto la mirada hasta ella y vio que estaba sonrojada y un poco agitada, entonces decidió levantarse de ella y se sentó en el mismo sofá que ella.

Tienes razón- dijo pasándose una mano por el cuello- y ¿bien de qué quieres hablar primero?.

Bueno… antes que todo quiero saber el ¿Por qué… porque me engañaste? Sasuke- dice la pelirrosa con mirada melancólica.

… esas es una de las razones, por la cual estoy aquí… Sakura te quiero contar lo que paso…- dudo un momento en contarle la verdad, pero si quería recuperarla no tuvo otra opción- esto fue cuando paso después de algunos meses que nos casamos… una noche me quede en la oficina por unos contratos que tenía que entregar al dia siguiente y como tu bien sabes no me gusta llevar trabajo a la casa- después tomo una pausa ya que venía la parte difícil de la historia- yo creía que en la oficina no había nadie excepto yo y los guardias de seguridad… me sorprendió ver a Karin llegar a mi puerta pero no le tome importancia, ella se me acerco a mí y me comenzó a dar un masaje por la espalda, yo… en ese momento estaba estresado… y necesitaba un masaje pero… las cosas se me salieron de control y bueno… desde ese momento sucedió las cosas- hizo una pausa para mirar a Sakura a los ojos y tomarle la mano- después de que te fuiste de la casa, yo despedí a la mañana siguiente a Karin y luego busque a otra secretaria.

Pero cuando yo fui a tu oficina ella estaba hay besándote- dice ella desviando la mirada de él.

El la tomo del mentón y para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos- ese dia ella fue a reclamarme, del porque ella no había recuperado su trabajo y demás cosas que no tienen importancia es mas he puesto una orden de que no le permitieran la entrada a la empresa, fue entonces que ella me beso de repente y tu apareciste.

No lo sé, sasuke esto me suena tan increíble que me cuesta creerlo- dice Sakura levantándose del sillón y dándole la espalda a sasuke.

Sé que suena increíble pero es verdad… se que cometí un error cuando me acosté con ella.

Sasuke sabes cuál fue el daño que me hiciste tu esa noche… yo creí que era pesadilla que me estaba ocurriendo, pero no fue así… era verdad me desperté y vi que no estabas solo pensé que tú me engañaste y no me amabas.

Sakura, yo no quería que tu sufrieras- levantándose del sillón y tomándola de atrás.

Pero sufrí… sufrí mucho esa noche… yo esperabas que me buscaras esa misma noche a pesar de que no te quería ver… pero quería verte y nunca llegaste- dice ella soltando algunas lagrimas.

Sakura… te llame y le preguntaba a Naruto dónde estabas, pero no me lo quería decir, yo lo odiaba en ese momento… pero me di cuenta de que tenía que dejarte un momento sola para que pensaras.

Sasuke…¿Por qué esperaste tanto para venir hablar conmigo?- soltándose de ella, para ver la mirada de él.

Porque tenía miedo de que tú me rechazaras en cualquier momento… como aquellas ves en las casa de Naruto- tomando sus manos y entrelazándola con ella- Sakura… yo te amo, yo vine aquí a darte una explicación y del como me siento desde ese dia pero si tu no sientes nada por mí, desde este momento yo te dejo libre para que hagas lo que quieras con tu vida- dijo eso al momento que soltaba sus manos, y se separaba de ella.

Ella se quedo en silencio mirándolo, pensando en que debía hacer pero no quería cometer el mismo error… pero tenía miedo de que sasuke la dejara, aun lo amaba. Entonces ella bajo la mirada, sasuke sintió un vacio en su corazón así que dio media vuelta.

Entonces no hay nada más que decir, Sakura me marcho- acercándose a la puerta tomo la perilla y cuando iba abrir la puerta, algo lo sorprendió mucho.

Sasuke aun no te vayas- tomándolo del brazo- yo ya tome una decisión- mirando a sasuke con seriedad- y espero que sea lo correcto.

* * *

En una oficina estaba una pelimarron con hablando con una señora de bastante edad.

Señora Yagami, solamente necesito que firme esta autorización y con esto, usted seria la propietaria de la casa que su esposo fallecido le dejo de herencia. Así sus familiares no se acercarían y usted haría lo que quisiera con su hogar- dice Tenten con total seguridad en sus palabras.

En serio, no sabe mucho lo que me alegro al saber esto- dice ella con mucha alegría y firmando el papel que ella le tendió en ese momento- pero no sé como pagárselo, señorita.

Tómelo como un regalo- dice ella- pero esto queda entre nosotras.

Oh, muchas gracias señorita, de verdad no sé como agrádeselo- en ese momento ella se retira- gracias por todo algún dia yo se lo devolveré.

No se preocupe- Tenten la acompaña hasta la salida de la oficina- cuídese- y ve a la señora marchase, hasta que escucha una voz masculina.

Vaya, vaya, Tenten si sigues como así te quedaras sin trabajo.

Tenten conocía esa voz así que le miro con cara de fastidio- Hyuga no tienes parejas que arruinar o embarcar.

Hmp, muy graciosa, pero hay algo que necesito hablar contigo- dijo el

Entra a mi oficina, no tengo todo el dia.

Los dos entraron a la oficina, se sentaron en unos sillones pero cada uno en diferente puesto.

¿Y de que quieres hablar?- dice la mujer

De hotaru, como es eso de que ella ahora solo puede verme los fines de semana- dijo él, bastante molesto.

Ah era eso, pues ella quiso entrar a la práctica de tenis- ahora como sale a la misma hora que yo puedo ir a buscarla yo misma- dice ella sirviéndose un poco de agua que estaba en la mesa de centro que dividía la distancia entre ellos dos.

Pero no es justo- dice Neji- hotaru es mi hija y tengo el mismo derecho que tú tienes sobre ella.

Un momento Neji, yo no estoy te impidiendo que veas a mi hija- dice Tenten.

Ja , eso dices tú, pero yo no veo que sea así- dice el.

Neji la llamas todas las noches, te dejo verla después de clases y te dejo visitarla cuando quieras… cual es el problema- dice la ojimarron.

Yo quiero pasar más tiempo con ella- dice el ojiperla- quiero que venga a vivir una semana conmigo.

Este seguro de eso- dice Tenten un poco convencida.

Si… no tengo problema con que viva conmigo unos 5 días-dice Neji.

Ya le dijiste de la idea a Hotaru.

Si, y le pareció una buena idea- dice mirándola.

Bueno, si ella está de acuerdo no habrá problema con eso, ella te dirá como llegar a la práctica de tenis.

¿Estás segura de esto?- dice Neji.

Si… La misma Hotaru dice que quiere estar unos días contigo, pero como creí que tú estarías ocupado no decidí molestarte con esto.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirándose fijamente si decir una palabra hasta que la mujer decidió romper el silencio.

Si no tienes nada más que decir te puedes retirar- dice Tenten

Antes de irme, ¿quiero preguntarte algo de Hotaru?- dice Neji abajando la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa con ella?- dice Tenten, un poco preocupada por su hija.

Pues… ella no te ha preguntado, o te ha comentado del porque nosotros estamos separados- ahora mirándola con la mirada en alto y viéndola a ella, Tenten escucho la pregunta de él y se quedo un poco fuera de lugar con eso- lo que quiero decir es que…

Si Neji, Hotaru lo ha sacado varias veces- dice Tenten

Y… ¿tu como le has respondido?- dice Neji, un poco nervioso.

Nada, solamente le cambio de conversación- dice Tenten levantándose del sillón para no mirarlo más.

Es decir… que tu… no le has dicho- dice Neji sorprendido, y siguiendo la misma acción de él.

Quieres que le diga a Hotaru la verdad, y más nunca te vuelva a dar la mirada- dice la chongitos con voz seria- si es por eso, quien se lo debería decir es su mismo padre no crees, Neji Hyuga

Neji solamente se le queda mirando con seriedad y ella solamente con facilidad-¿quieres que le diga la verdad a mi hija, Tenten?... para librarte de mí de una vez- dice con el ceño fruncido.

De cierta manera sí, pero como Hotaru te adora demasiado no quiero ser yo quien le arruine su felicidad- dice Tenten convincente.

Déjame decirte una cosa Tenten… esa niña es tanto tuya como mía- dice Neji tomándola del brazo- y cuando nos divorciamos tú te quedaste con la custodia de ella, pero tengo permitido verla cuando a mí se me dé la gana- diciéndolo con furia- aun así si ella este de mal humor conmigo o feliz.

Suéltame- zafándose de su agarre- es verdad, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que te la puedes llevar cuando solo tu desees- dice ella "un poco alterada"

No me hagas tomar una decisión sobre mi hija Tenten, porque si yo quiero te puedo quitar a mi hija cuando yo quiera.

_¡NO ME AMENAZES NEJI HYUGA!... porque yo si lucho por que mi hija este a mi lado sea como sea… yo no soy una cobarde que se va dejando responsabilidades que tiene que asumir.- dice la ojimarron enojada y frica._

_Yo no soy un cobarde Tenten… yo me fui, si ese fue un error que cometí, pero eso no tiene que ver que yo le haya fallado a Hotaru- dice el ojiperla también enojado._

_¡PERO ME FALLASTE A MI!- dice mirándolo a los ojos- pero me fallaste a mí, tú me dejaste en el momento que, más te necesitaba…- guardando silencio y mirándolo a los ojos con furia, Neji solamente la miro fijamente._

_Tenten, yo también sufrí… cuando más me acordaba de ti yo…- pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Tenten._

_No quiero oír tu lamentaciones- dijo ella observándolo- ya bastante he oído sobre ti- le da la espalda._

_No sabía, que aun tenías ese sufrimiento guardado Tenten._

_No es sufrimiento, es coraje- ahora dándose la vuelta para volver a verlo- rabia, porque en la persona en que mas ame, me hizo daño… _

_Tú no me dejaste explicarme ese dia_

_Para que…. Si ya sé lo que dirías, un par de excusa baratas_

Tenten, solo quiero que me escuches un momento, por favor- rogaba Neji, mientras sostenía su brazo para que no se fuera

No Neji tu….- pero una voz lo interrumpió

Tenten ¿eres tú?- dice una masculina

Armando, en verdad ¿eres tú?- dijo Tenten emocionada, mientras que Neji solo fruncía el seño

_Disculpa no sabía que tenias visitas- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios. El chico, era de piel bronceada, de color negros, cabellos marrones, y tenía una sonrisa que a cualquier chica enamoraría- puedo venir más tarde si quieres._

_No, el caballero ya se iba, no es así- dice la mujer._

_Neji solamente se le queda mirando Tenten, así que al fin decide marcharse pero al pasar del lado de Tenten le dice- esta conversación no se ha terminado- luego camina hacia el armando y lo ve de reojo y luego decide marcharse._

_Armando se da cuenta de la mirada seria que ese hombre tuvo con él, no le gusto mucho pero no pudo pensar mucho después de eso porque Tenten había llegado a abrazarlo._

_Me da tanto gusto que hayas venido, Armando- dice abrazando fuertemente al chico._

_Si hubiera sabido que me recibirías así, hubiera llegado desde hace tiempo dice le chico correspondiéndole el abrazo._

_Jajaja, muy gracioso- dice soltándose del abrazo- ¿Por qué no me contaste que ibas a llegar a Japón?._

_Se llama sorpresa._

_Gracias… oye porque no celebramos este reencuentro, que te parece- dice ella con una sonrisa en los labios._

_No es tan mala idea, que tal si vamos a tu casa- dice el_

_Bueno no lo se... _

_Anda vamos di que si…- haciéndole carita- y así veo a tu hija, que desde hace mucho tiempo no la veo._

_Está bien- dice ella muy contenta- iremos a mi casa._

_Bueno, entonces- tomando el portafolio de ella, y tomando el brazo de ella, se dirigieron a la puerta- vámonos- después de esto Tenten se olvido de los conflictos que tenia. Pero lo que ellos se dirigieron es un par de ojos ojiblancos los estaban observando desde un carro._

_"¿Quién es ese?"__- dijo pensando al ver que salía amarrado del brazo junto con Tenten._

* * *

_HOOLAAAAA!!!._

_Bueno antes que todo, ¡FELIZ AÑO! ¡FELIZ DIA DEL SAN VALENTIN Y DEL AMOR!.... ahora quiero decirles mil disculpas por no haber subido el fic con anterioridad, es que las semanas de clases no me dejaron, en vacaciones me dispuse hacer el capitulo, y aproveche de corregir y ver algunas cosas, perdonen si me falto de algunas palabras, y espero que haya disfrutado del fic tanto a mí como a ti._

_Pero antes de retirarme quiero que me digan de estas parejas (puede ser la más le guste) un comentario de si le va agradando o no._

_Sasu/saku/gaara_

_Ino/sai_

_Naruto/Hinata_

_Konan/Itachi/Saori_

_Neji/tenten/Armando._

_Y además de que tengo una duda y para ustedes también ¿Sakura perdonara a sasuke?_

_¿Quién fue Konan en la vida de Itachi?_

_¿Qué harán Naruto y Hinata para no tener que entregarle la custodia a Hiashi Hyuga?._

_¿Sakura aceptara irse con Gaara Inglaterra?._

_Bueno esto es todo lo que le tengo que decir y denme un poco de tiempo en escribir el siguiente capítulo dependiendo de lo reviews que me dejen (jijijij)… Nos vemos!!!_

_Aprovecho en saludar unas fans del fic:_

Cris0408: hola me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo…. Jejeje avisame cuando vayas a publicar el capitulo de tu fic.

setsuna17: hola bueno aquí esta el capi, espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por leer.

Dulce-chan: hola, viste este capitulo esta lleno de sopresas, y creo que te gusto mas cuando gaara beso a sakura en frente de sasuke, y no sabes cuantas sorpresas mas gaara le tiene preparado a sakura.

tsuki-airen: hola, bueno te coloque otra escena mas de sai/ino espero que te guste solo y bueno la relacion de tenten / neji es algoi que muy pronto se sabra…. Y sera algo fascinante algo que jamas se habran imaginado…. Espero que sigas leyendo no vemos…

anyma92: hola, jajajaja ahora con este capitulo te deje mas intrigada, mas aun como sasuke estuvo con sakura jejee… que tierno de su parte, pero que le dira sakura ¿ lo aceptara o no?.... esa es la intriga, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, hasta la proxima.

Ale Subarashi: yo tampoco espero que ellos dos se separen pero… no se lo que deparara el destino… y con la redaccion de la historia, la revise muchas veces y la vi bien espero no cometer ningun error XD.

_Dame-chan ó Melis-chan._


	8. Oportunidades perdidas

En el capitulo anterior:

-se realizo el desfile de modas.

- Ino desfila en la pasarela

-Naruto se encuentra con Gaara.

-Sasuke se encuentra con Gaara y tienen una pelea.

- Konan e Itachi se encuentra ¿Qué habrá pasado en su relación?

-Hinata le cuenta a Naruto la amenaza que hizo Hiashi.

-Sasuke llega al departamento de la pelirrosa.

-Neji y tenten discuten sobre su relación y llega un "amigo" muy especial de tenten.

Capitulo 8:

Oportunidades perdidas.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, el ambiente era tenso, tal vez se escucharía el minúsculo ruido que se diera en esa habitación. Por otra parte, Sasuke de pie frente la puerta y dándole una mirada de reojo a Sakura, el solo pensaba en la oportunidad que tenia Sakura a él, pero era lo que más le preocupaba si Sakura podía perdonar a alguien así por una traición.

Sakura, solamente tenía sujeta la mano de Sasuke, dándole entender que tenía una respuesta para él mientras esta la otra mano de Sasuke estaba apoyado del picaporte de la puerta, ella por su parte sentía la tensión de los músculos de Sasuke como respuesta de que se estaba impacientando. Solo se miraban y no decían nada, hasta que Sasuke se canso de esperar y tuvo como el inicio de la conversación.

Y bien. ¿Qué decisión tomaste?- mientras se da la vuelta para mirarla mejor de cerca y mejor, aun quería ver en sus ojos la si la decisión que ella va a decir es verdad.

Yo… creo….- dudo un momento en decirlo, pero pensó que era mejor decirlo de una vez y terminar con todo- lo mejor será… que nos separemos y no nos volvamos a ver- aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir- me dolió y aun me duele el hecho de que tú me engañaras… creí que tu y yo teníamos confianza del uno con el otro… pero no es así…- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de melancolía.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura sin ningún tipo de sentimiento a los ojos, sabía que no iba a hacer tan fácil que Sakura volviera con el pero aun tenía la esperanza de que ella volvería y lo perdonaría. Aunque esa esperanza se estaba esfumando en ese momento.

Entonces, esto es un adiós Sakura- dice Sasuke con la mirada baja, Sakura trata de mirarlo a los ojos pero él no se lo permite- espero que lo que pase de hoy en adelante seas feliz- ahora mirándola a los ojos- adiós, Sakura- tomo el mentón de ella y le dio un beso en la frente- pero que no se te olvide que yo aun "_te amo"_- abrió la puerta rápidamente y se fue.

Sakura escucho ese te amo, aunque fue como un susurro, lo escucho- yo también… te deseo que seas feliz en la vida… _Sasuke-kun…_- derrumbando en el suelo y soltando las lagrimas que estaba guardando- _y yo también te amo_.

¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡

Saori, ¿de verdad no sabes dónde está Itachi?, no llego ayer en la noche- hablo deidara, viéndola cocinar.

Ya te he dicho mil veces, que no lo sé, solamente me dijo que iba a ir a un lugar pero no me dijo a donde, y que regresaría en la noche… _"pero no regreso, eso me preocupa"_,- finalizo ella sirviéndole el desayuno a deidara- además pienso que él está muy grandecito como para cuidarse ¿no lo crees?

Sí, pero… yo esperaba hablar con el de algo importante- hizo un puchero y llevándose una tostada a la boca.

¿Y de qué?, claro si se puede saber- pregunto ella con una ceja alzada.

Pues ya le conté a mis compañeros que Itachi ya había vuelto de su viaje, y me dijeron a ver cuando él podría unirse junto con ellos y armarle una gran fiesta… algo así como explosiva- dijo con ojos soñadores.

¿Explosiva?... estás loco, y ¿Dónde será la fiesta?- tomando un poco de jugo.

Pues aquí- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella escupió el jugo y le grito- ¿¡TU ESTAS LOCO! ¡Y CON EL PERMISO DE QUIEN HAS TOMADO ESA DECISIÓN!- dijo ella con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

Pues… con el permiso de que este departamento es tanto como tuyo y mío, los dos pagamos la misma renta, así que la mitad del departamento es mío también.

Pero quien te crees…- pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa.

Ve abrir- dijo él y tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

Ella lo miro enojada, se levanto de la mesa y llego hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros.

Itachi… - dijo ella apenas audible.

Entro a un lado de ella, sin mirarla y hablarle, todavía se sentía coraje con ella, y más aun cuando se reencontró con Konan. Ella lo miro sorprendida, no creyó que todavía estuviera enojada con ella, pero se equivoco al parecer llego mas enfadado aun.

Esta tu hermano?- preguntándole con voz seca.

Si… está en la cocina- dijo ella apenas audible.

Itachi la dejo sola y fue directo a la cocina, se encontró a deidara devorándose el plato de comida que tenía en frente, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia, se levanto de inmediatamente de la silla y abrazo fuertemente al pelinegro.

¿En dónde estabas?, porque no me avisaste que ibas a salir y porque te ibas a quedar a fuera-Itachi al ver esto empujo sin ninguna delicadeza a deidara y le contesto.

Hmp, deidara yo se que eres gay, pero debes entender que yo no soy de ese equipo- dijo él, y llevándose una mano a su cara- menudo lio me metí en meterme en esta casa, a vivir contigo.

Oye yo no soy gay- dijo él con mirándolo con rabia- además hice eso porque no me avisaste de que no ibas a llegar en la noche.

Pero le dije a tu hermana que iba a salir, tenía unos asunto pendiente- dijo el mirándola de reojo, había notado que ella estaba detrás de la pared de la cocina- _"debe creer que voy a decir algo de lo que paso anoche aunque con esto puedo sacar algo de provecho…"_- pensando el pelinegro.

Y que asuntos si se puede saber….- dijo deidara.

Pues ayer me llamo kakashi, un amigo del trabajo, quiso saber cómo estaba así que nos fuimos a un bar y me presento a su novia, y ella trajo consigo una amiga… por cierto que amiga…

Jajajajajajajajajajaja… Itachi, ya llegando a la ciudad y ya te encontraste a alguien con quien salir, que suerte- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Hmp…, pero sabes que fue lo mejor de todo, que pase la noche en su departamento- dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jajajajajajajaja, pues me alegro amigo, ah por cierto ya le dije a nuestros amigos de que estas aquí en Japón, quieres hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida- dijo el rubio alegre.

Mmm, no me parece ni tan mala idea, además necesito despejarme en algo… deidara voy a mi habitación, tengo un poco de sueño…

Si ya me imagino la noche que te habrás pasado, está bien duerme el tiempo que quieras.

Itachi salió de la cocina y noto que saori estaba parada apoyándose de la pared, con la mirada gacha, Itachi le resto importancia que ella estuviera hay, siguió su camino y fue directo a su habitación y se adentro en ella.

Saori, tú te sola te lo buscaste…- dijo él en un susurro.

¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡

Sentada en una mesa, Hinata tomándose una taza de café o lo que le quedaba de su desayuno. Se encontraba aburrida, al despertarse descubrió que Naruto no estaba, pero encontró una nota que estaba en la mesa de noche así que el tomo y la leyó:

_Buenos días Hinata, si estás leyendo esta nota es decir que te acabas de despertar, bueno no me encuentro en la casa salí por unos momentos, regreso al mediodía._

_Te quiere Naruto_

_P.D: me lleve a Minato y te deje el desayuno listo solo lo tienes que calentarlo. Besos._

Se pregunto primero a donde Naruto salió temprano y por qué se llevaría a minato, de seguro se siente triste por la noticia que le tuvo que dar por lo de su padre. Ella también se sentía un poco desconsolada también y quería tener una solución en las manos para así salir de ese problema, pero ¿Cómo buscarle solución cuando tu padre te dice que tienes que separarte del amor de tu vida o perderás a tu hijo?. No le encontraba una respuesta razonable a eso, no soportaba seguir con ese sentimiento de dolor y amargura al saber que sentía en ese momento. Como desearía que le dieran una ayuda o le iluminaran el camino de cómo salir de ese conflicto. El teléfono de la casa sonó, sacándola de su ensoñación se levanto de su asiento para tomar el teléfono.

Diga- hablo Hinata

Hi… Hinata- pregunto la otra voz- soy… sa..Sakura

Sakura?, te pasa algo, suena rara pareciera que estuvieras lloran…- decía preocupada la ojiperla.

Hinata, el… el vino… y….- no pudo seguir ya que el llanto no le permitía hablar con claridad.

Sakura estás en tu casa?, puedo llegar hasta allá si es necesario

Por favor…necesito hablar con alguien- decía desesperada Sakura.

De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy para tu departamento, hasta luego- colgó, y se fue a su habitación se cambio rápido tomo su bolso, y le dejo una nota en la mesa por si acaso llegaba antes que ella, tomo las llaves de su casa, cerró la puerta con seguro, y se fue a pie, ya que el departamento no quedaba lejos, camino lo más rápido y llego, tomo el ascensor oprimió el botón del piso donde ella vivía, llego y toco la puerta de su departamento, espero unos cuantos segundos y se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica que antes veías con unos ojos jades brillantes, estaban opacados por están rojos por el llanto.

Entonces de inmediato Sakura se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga y esta le correspondió el abrazo, sintió mojada su camisa por las lagrimas de la chica, se separo de ella un poco y la condujo adentro de su casa la sentó en un sillón, y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y se lo dio a ella para que primero se tranquilizara, primero dejo que llorara por un momento y después vio que dejaba de llorar.

Gracias Hinata… disculpa haberte echo venir a aquí… pero necesitaba hablar con alguien- dio una mirada hacia abajo. Hinata recordó la última vez que ella estaba así y fue el día cuando descubrió que Sasuke la engañaba…

Sakura, disculpa que te lo pregunte pero tu llanto es por… Sasuke?- pregunto con un poco de temor de que la pelirrosa volviera a llorar.

Sakura miro por unos segundos a Hinata y después esquivo la mirada y respondió- si es por el… pero todo fue tan repentino… el llego hace una hora tocando mi puerta, yo no lo quería dejar pasar pero él es más fuerte que yo… hablamos de lo que sucedió en la fiesta y entonces yo le explique el no tenia que reclamarme nada y él lo sabía muy bien, fue entonces que me dijo que si yo quería tener una segunda oportunidad con el… yo en el fondo quería pero sabía que si le daba una segunda oportunidad, nuestra relación se iba a basar en una obra, el me engañaba y al cabo de un tiempo yo lo perdonaba… por eso decidí … para siempre romper esta con él, pero al final me dijo que me amaba y se fue… yo también lo amo pero como perdonar a alguien después de tres años de vivir contigo compartir su vida con esa persona, para que…? más adelante se revuelque con una o más personas…. No puedo y ni quiero eso, yo no puedo- al final soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y se las seco de inmediato con torso de su mano- sabes la ironía de todo esto… que tanto sufrimiento y tanto llorar para nada…. Porque antes de pedirle el divorcio… yo ya lo había perdonado.

Hinata solo se quedo en silencio, ella se estaba imaginando si estuviera en lugar de Sakura, solo que si pasamos la parte del engaño, pero si ella se separa de Naruto y se lleva a minato, Naruto se quedaría solo y con los sentimientos destrozados. Pero una situación así, para Sakura es muy desconsoladora.

Sakura si ya lo habías perdonado, porque no hablaste con él sobre tus sentimientos- dijo Hinata

Sabes lo mismo me pregunte… y creo que fue porque yo misma me necesitaba mi espacio o un momento sola, sabes- dio una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía- mi matrimonio con Sasuke no era color de rosa, como todo el mundo lo veía.

Sakura, tú y Sasuke se veían realmente felices, no entiendo lo que quieres decir, tu matrimonio con Sasuke nunca fue feliz?

Si lo fue, solo que un matrimonio exactamente no era lo que estábamos viviendo, es decir, Sasuke al llegar ser presidente de la compañía se volvió un exigente en su trabajo, siempre llegaba tarde, los fines de semanas siempre tenía algo que hacer, así que yo empecé a trabajar más de lo normal, siempre llegaba temprano a casa y no veía a Sasuke me sentía sola en esa casa, así que le di la proposición de tener un hijo y por lo que veo no le gusto mucho la idea, ya que siempre me evadía o decía que tener un hijo era mucha responsabilidad y bueno…. Casi siempre me la pasaba sola, era muy pocas la veces que yo estaba con él- decía con una triste sonrisa.

Hinata solamente se la quedo viendo pensativamente, y por una parte agradeció que Naruto fuera considerado con ella y que le dedicara un momento de su vida con ella y por supuesto también a su hijo.

Sabes Hinata esto no se lo he dicho a nadie y ni siquiera a Ino, solamente lo sabe Shizune y Tsunade-sama- miro a Hinata con un deje de seriedad- me voy a Inglaterra.

¿QUE? ¿PERO POR QUE?- dijo alzando la voz – y me lo dices hoy…

es una propuesta que me propusieron Hinata, además quien me la hizo fue Gaara- dijo la pelirosa- pero todavía no le he dado una respuesta en sí, así que más tarde lo llamaré para confirmarlo.

Ya veo…. Sakura y- pero el sonido del timbre sonó interrumpiendo la amena charla de ellas. Sakura fue abrir la puerta y se encontró con el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios lo que hizo que Sakura le formara un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hola- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ho… hola, pasa- dijo la pelirrosa.

El pelirrojo entro y vio que tenía una visita que ella conocía.

Buenas tardes, Hinata- saludo cortésmente el pelirrojo a la peliazul.

Buenas tardes, Gaara- espere un minuto, "tarde", miro el reloj de su pulsera y tenia las 12:30pm- ahh, es un poco tarde tengo que volver a mi casa.

Lo siento Hinata te hice que vinieras estando ocupada- dijo la pelirrosa.

No te preocupes, de todas manera no tenía nada que hacer, Sakura me acompañas a la puerta, fue un placer volverlo a ver Gaara- se despidió con una leve inclinación, y camino hacia la puerta.

Gaara puede esperar unos minutos- le dijo ella, el asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando llego a la puerta vio que Hinata la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

Sabes Sakura, creo que esto es una despedida verdad- dijo la ojiperla, Sakura solamente asintió con la cabeza- bueno en ese caso te deseo que te vaya bien, en caso de que te vayas en algún momento y que yo no pueda verte- le dio un gran abrazo, el cual correspondió la pelirrosa, la dos se le escaparon unas lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza.

Gracias Hinata por apoyarme en todo y perdón por molestarte tanto- dijo en un susurro Sakura.

No es ninguna molestia para eso estamos las amigas no?- dijo ella separándose- además me tienes que avisar cuando te vas para decirle a Naruto…

No se lo digas a Naruto, por favor- dijo ella rogándole- Naruto no se debe enterar de esto.

Pero porque?- dijo la ojiperla.

Porque Naruto es amigo de Sasuke, aunque por más que el sepa donde estoy, el no va a soportar ser acosado por Sasuke y no va tardar en decírselo a Sasuke y yo quiero estar lejos de todo, como mucho debe saberlo Ino.

De… acuerdo entonces me voy te veré pronto hasta entonces Sakura- y se fue hasta llegar en el ascensor, pero antes de entrar en él, le dijo- sabes a pesar de que no lo conozco demasiado Gaara es una buena persona, yo pienso que estas en buenas manos- después se metió en el ascensor y este cerró sus puertas.

Sakura no entendió y entro en el departamento ahora enfrentar a Gaara.

¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡

Distraído en su laptop, revisando algunos trabajos que era importantes y tenía que entregar al día siguiente. Muy concentrado estaba, que no se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando hasta que sintió el vibrador. Saco el teléfono del bolsillo y se dio que tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y que ese mismo número lo estaba volviendo a llamar, así que decidió contestar.

Hola

Hola papa...- dice una pequeña voz infantil.

Hotaru, ¿Cómo estás?- dice Neji con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Estoy bien, papa… - se quedo en un momento de silencio.

¿A qué se debe tu llamada, hotaru?- decía Neji.

Pues te quería preguntar, si hablaste con mama- pregunto la niña.

Si hable con tu madre- dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono con una mano, y la otra escribía en la laptop- ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

Pues…. Quería… yo… - decía un poco la niña nerviosa.

Hotaru dime tengo un poco de trabajo atrasado.

Lo siento papa, si quieres te llamo un poco más tarde, no quise molestarte- dijo un poco arrepentida.

No… "suspiro"… lo siento cariño, es que estoy un poco estresado dime, que es lo que quieres saber.- dice despegando la vista de la pantalla.

Es que quería saber, si hablaste con mama de irme a vivir contigo un par de día- dijo ella.

Pues ella me dijo que no habría problema en llevarte a mi casa- dijo el con sonriendo con esto.

En serio, siiiiiii, y cuando me vas a venir a buscar- dice emocionada hotaru.

Pues si quieres hoy mismo

Entonces preparare la maleta desde ya, a qué hora me vendrás a recoger

Digamos a la siete

Claro que si, entonces te veo mas tarde papa, te quiero, adiós.

Adiós- después de que colgó, soltó un suspiro y dejo su teléfono en la mesa- debo darme prisa si no quiero llegar tarde a buscarla- y dirigió su vista de nuevo a la pantalla y comenzó a teclear y a terminar lo que empezó, pero de nuevo lo interrumpieron con el sonido de un toque en la puerta, al parecer no iba terminar o que había comenzado.

Adelante- dijo el ojiperla sin ver la persona que estaba al frente de ella.

Hola Neji-teme- dice una voz chillona que el aunque a su pesar conocía muy bien.

Naruto-baka ¿Qué haces aquí en mi oficina?- todavía sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

Mmmm digamos que vine de visita… si se puede decir así- dice el rubio- pero mira quien mas te vino a visitar- dijo el rubio mostrando al niño en sus brazos- tu sobrino Minato.

Neji levanta la vista de la lapto y fijarse en su sobrino, que aunque no lo vea constantemente sigue siendo su único sobrino, Naruto se le acerco a su escritorio y despego a su hijo de el para dárselo a el.

¿Quieres cargarlo?-dice Naruto.

Neji se levanta a de su silla y acepta al niño, le tiene un gran cariño al niño, lo tomo con sumo cuidado. El niño por su parte solo acepto aquellos brazos fuertes, se sintió resguardado, claro nadie suplanta el abrazo protector su padre pero uno diferente no hace daño, el solo sonrió y empezó a elevar sus pequeños bracitos para tocar la cara de su "tío-primo" por decirlo así. Neji se maravillo con tener al chiquitín en sus brazos fueron muy pocas veces la que cargo a un bebe, porque con hotaru no tuvo esa suerte, pero olvidando eso Neji fue al grano con Naruto.

Y dime Naruto ¿a que viene esta extraña visita? Por que no creo que haya sido de casualidad- dijo Neji sentándose en su silla de nuevo, aun teniendo el niño en sus brazos

Jejejeje… pues vine exactamente para un favor, Neji- explico Naruto con cierto nerviosismo.

¿Qué clase de favor necesita Naruto?- dice Neji.

Necesito.. Pero necesito decírtelo en secreto - dijo Naruto con toda la seriedad del mundo, Neji se acerco lo suficiente cerca y lo lejos también para escuchar a Naruto.

¡¿QUE ESTUPIDES ESTAS DICIENDO NARUTO?- dijo Neji exaltado y parándose de su silla después de escuchar el favor de Naruto, este acto hizo que el niño empezara a gimotear y sus ojitos se arrugaron, Neji al ver esto hizo el intento de calmarlo y así lo hizo.

No es ninguna estupidez es algo serio… es necesario Neji- dijo Naruto- mira yo nunca te pido favores, pero eres el único que me puede ayudar esto… necesito aparentar algo…

Digamos que te ayudo que harías tu con…- decía Neji pero era interrumpido por Naruto, mientras se paraba y se iba a un sillón para recostar a su sobrino que se había quedado dormido.

Yo se lo que hago… Neji eres la única que puedo confiar esto…

Naruto esta jugando con fuego…pero esta bien lo hare pero antes… dame una razón por hacerlo- mientras se sentaba de nuevo a silla.

Naruto solamente se quedo mirándolo por a los ojos, pero necesitaba ese favor y aunque Neji y el no tuvieran una relación muy estrecha el tenia que confiar en el.

De acuerdo te lo diré pero es porque confió en ti, Neji- dijo Naruto mientras se disponía a contar su secreto.

¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡

Gaara disculpa la espera es que me entretuve hablando con Hinata- le dijo sonriéndole la pelirrosa y sirviéndole un poco de café al pelirrojo.

No te preocupes tengo todo el tiempo para ti- le dijo el pelirrojo- ya has tomado una decisión Sakura? Sé que te estoy apresurando un poco pero es que…

Si Gaara, yo me voy contigo- dijo con voz firme la pelirrosa.

Me alegra que hayas aceptado Sakura, entonces alista tu pasaporte que mañana mismo nos vamos- tomando un poco de café, dejo la taza en la mesa y vio que ella estaba un poco triste- ¿te paso algo en el día de hoy?

Eh… no es que pensé en algo que me dijo Hinata… jeja… dices que mañana mismo nos vamos ¿verdad?

Si, sé que es un poco apresurado pero necesito estar en la empresa hay algunos inconvenientes que están surgiendo… Sakura quería decirte gracias- dijo Gaara un poco sonrojado

Uhmm… y porque?... de hecho yo soy la que debo agradecerte por darme una oportunidad como esta…

No… yo lo que me refiero es que decidiste venir conmigo porque… yo vine a Japón fue por una sola razón y no era por el desfile… sino por ti- mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura abre los ojos hasta más no poder y se sonroja tanto como de su cabello.

Hay Gaara que cosas dices…- dice nerviosa le pelirrosa- recuerda que tu solamente viniste con un propósito fue a buscar una diseñadora que te ayudara a ti y a tu empresa, no es así?- dice la pelirrosa .

Si por eso vine, necesito una modista, que sea profesional, talentosa y…- mirándola de abajo arriba- hermosa.

Sakura estaba más roja no poder con solamente unas cuantas palabras y Gaara ya la hacía sonrojar.

Gaara no digas eso… yo creo que hay miles de modelos que trabajan para ti que son aun más hermosa- levantándose y tomando la taza de café vacía y dirigiéndose o "escapando" a la cocina. Pero lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que Gaara iba tras ella y Sakura al depositar la taza de café en una mesa se volteo y vio que la cara del pelirrojo está muy cerca de la suya y con esto hace aun más grande y notorio el sonrojo de ella.

Me gusta cuando te sonrojas porque soy yo el que lo hace- dijo el dando unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse un poco más a ella.

Gaara… a veces no te entiendo… que quieres de mi… se que viniste a buscar a tu modista… pero… a que mas viniste…- se callo aun mas cuando sintió cuando el pelirrojo cerraba su espacio con su dos brazos apoyándolo en la mesa.

Ya te lo dije… a ti- cuando solo faltaba segundos para besarse algo en su consciente le dijo:

"_¿Qué haces?, acabas de salir de una relación para entrar en otra, recuerda que tu todavía amas a Sasuke y si no mal recuerdo tu acabas de verlo…"_

"¿y eso que tiene que ver?"

"_que tu no amas a Gaara o se te olvida eso"_

" pero existe un dicho que dice: un clavo saca a otro clavo, o no?"

"_si tu lo dices pero espero que no te arrepientas por que por lo que yo noto es que Gaara va mucho más allá como mas que una relación de novios"_

"si Gaara quiere algo mas conmigo pues no habrá problema… porque yo si estoy dispuesta a olvidar a alguien que me engaño allá tu si no lo quieres ver así… ahora si me permites estamos a mitad de un beso"

En ese momento ella aproximo su cara a de el chico, y se besaron fue un beso despacio sin apuro, sin contratiempos … Gaara por un lado lo daba como el comienzo de una relación y por parte de Sakura lo pensaba como el comienzo de un olvido.

Después de darse el beso, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos y Gaara fue que corto el silencio.

Entonces te vengo a recoger mañana, entendido- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y mirándola con infinita ternura.

De acuerdo… te veré mañana- le dijo ella, el se acerco de nuevo a ella y le dio beso corto en los labios.

Me voy, te dejare para que empaques y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme- dijo el pelirrojo, se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y se fue.

"_y vas a utilizar a Gaara que es de buen corazón para olvidar a Sasuke"_

" no digas la palabra utilizar, porque aunque tú no creas yo… pienso que él me esta llegando a gustar"

"_no confundas el gusto con el amor, porque al final quien va a salir lastimado es el"_

"no pienso lastimarlo solo… quiero comenzar de cero… se que Gaara me puede ayudar, y si no mal recuerdo el me dijo ayer en la fiesta _**Sakura quiero que vengas conmigo, no me importas que tú lo sigas queriendo**_, además Gaara es una buena persona y no me importa lo que sigas diciendo o lo demás".

Y dio fin a la conversación con ella misma y se fue a su habitación para comenzar hacer su maleta.

¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡

Ya llegue!- dice Naruto- Hinata estas aquí?

Si… estoy en la cocina.

Naruto al oír la voz de Hinata se dirigió primero al cuarto del bebe, que desde que salió de la oficina de Neji no se ha despertado, lo dejo con cuidado en su cuna lo arropo y salió con mucho cuidado, bajo las escaleras y se fue hacia la cocina para ver a su esposa, cuando la vio estaba picando algunos vegetales y lo que mas le asombro fue que el lindo delantal que llevaba ella

"tan linda como siempre Hinata-chan"

Se acerco con mucho cuidado para que no lo escuchara, entonces fue cuando la abrazo de la cintura y ella dio respingo.

Naruto-kun… me asustaste- dijo la ojiperla llevándose una mano al pecho.

Jeje… lo siento, es que te quería sorprender- dijo el rubio apoyándose en el hombro derecho de su esposa- y que estas haciendo de cenar?.

Pues estoy preparando ensalada y pollo- dijo ella, acercándose al pecho duro de su esposo.

Mmmm… sabes Hinata hoy se me antojo de comer otra cosa- dijo con una sonrisa picara que Hinata no pudo ver.

Si y que es?- dándose la vuelta para ver a Naruto a los ojos esa chipas que ella conoce muy bien de Naruto y eso significaba…

Mmmm… a ti- a Hinata no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Naruto tomo su cara y beso a Hinata con desesperacion y pasion, como si fuera el ultimo beso que se fueran a dar. Hinata todavia estaba sorprendida naruto a veces la sorprendia con cualquier cosa pero esto lo superaba, pero no pudo evitar responder ese beso, correspondio el beso al mismo ritmo que el, naruto poso su mano en la cintura y la otra en la cabeza, hinata solo paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, no pudieron aguantar mucho por la respiracion asi que se separaron lo suficiente para tomar aire pero su rostro aun estaba juntos.

Na..ruto… que fue eso- dijo en un solo suspiro con lo quedaba de aliento a Hinata.

Fue solo el inicio de esta velada, hace cuanto que no lo hacemos solo me hace recordar que tu y yo… - mirando a Hinata de abajo y de arriba- yo quiero pasar esta noche contigo a solas- quitándole el delantal y esta cayo al piso.

Pero y minato?- dijo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que Naruto se estaba desabotonando la camisa

El está durmiendo y no creo que se despierte en un buen momento… así que...- levanto a Hinata y la llevo al sillón de la sala, la recostó con cuidado y el se coloco encima de ella- por qué no comenzamos- y empezaron a besarse con la misma pasión de antes para seguir a una noche de la misma amor y locura.

¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡

A la mañana siguiente…

Un pelinegro se acababa de levantar pero con un dolor de cabeza, sentía que la cabeza se le iba a explotar, quiso recordar que paso ayer y una película de imágenes paso la conversación con Sakura, la despedida de ella, al llegar a su casa lo primero que busco fue una botella de Whisky, sin buscar un vaso se lo tomo del pico de la botella, quería olvidar a esa pelirrosa, no querer tenerla mas en la mente solamente quería que se desvaneciera rápido. Como sea lo mejor era olvidar y como dice el dicho "el tiempo lo cura todo", lo más pronto que había que curar era ese dolor de cabeza, así que se fue a dar una ducha fría pero bien fría, el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Después de darse una ducha se vistió con uno simples pantalones cortos y una camisa manga corta negra, reviso su teléfono y tenia unas llamadas perdidas de Suigetsu y un mensaje de texto que decía:

" _Donde rayos metiste tu culo, tienes dos días sin aparecer… y todo en la oficina esta hecho un lio, llámame cuando leas este mensaje"._

Mas tarde lo llamaría e iría a la empresa un poco tarde. En su casa se sentía un silencio que era raro, a esta hora de la mañana sentía a Sakura bajar con sus tacones que se escucharan por toda la casa, siempre decía que iba llegar tarde o me reprendía por no haberla despertado, él ya habría echo el desayuno, se había acostumbrado después de que Sakura se fuera una semana sin desayunar y eso fue por que él se fue a un viaje de negocio, bueno, eso lo que pasaría si el y ella estuviera juntos todavía, pero como era posible que él hubiera pensado que ella le iba a dar una oportunidad, que estúpido e idiota es, Maldición, se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba desesperado desde que se fue de la casa de Sakura, ¿pero a que fue hacer a buscar a Sakura? Ah si, el fue buscando alguna explicación por parte de Sakura de el por qué estaba con el estúpido del pelirrojo, y se encontró con que el también gustaba de Sakura no solo el muy descarado la beso y en frente mío, grr… y lo peor de todo es que ella le corresponde, aunque ella tiene razón, que soy de ella, bueno ahora nada, y aunque mi orgullo no me lo permita decirlo abiertamente creo que me lo merecía.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Sasuke no escucho nada o se hizo el que no escucho nada, pero tocaron varias veces hasta que se decidió abrir por fin, su cara demostraba molestia y frialdad, cuando la abrió se encontró con nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo que en ese momento iba a pasar a ex-mejor amigo.

Naruto ¿Qué quiere, no ves que no estoy de humor?.

teme pero cuando tu tienes un buen humor… ah cierto ¡Nunca!- en ese monmeto Naruto pasa con rapidez a la casa de Sasuke porque este le iba a cerrar la puerta en su narices- y dime ah que se debe a tu mal humor?

Lo que le faltaba tener a Naruto en su casa aunque no sonaba tan mal, ya que tendría a alguien que lo escucharía- hmp eso no importa ahora… y dime que haces aquí? Es muy raro ver a un flojo levantarse a tan temprano en la mañana.

Ja..ja… no todos somos madrugadores como tu teme- dijo el rubio- bueno lo que vine hacer aquí es que necesito hablar contigo ya que eres mi amigo y solamente Neji y tu lo sabrán como mucho- viendo con una sonrisa a su Sasuke- pero no lo diré hablando lo diré escrito- y le enseña un sobre blanco, Sasuke lo recibe con extrañeza de parte de Naruto ya que ah este le gusta hablar mucho- léelo ahora mismo en silencio y dime después que opinas.

Hmp, Naruto espero que no sea una confesión tuya porque hay si se decepcionaría Hinata- pero al ver la cara de seriedad de parte de Naruto entendió que era algo serio- si me miras así debe ser algo serio Naruto- así que rompió el sobre y saco una hoja doblada, levanto la pestaña de la hoja y vio un contenido escrito por la letra de Naruto y se dispuso a leer, y mientras mas entendía la carta mas se asombraba de lo que escribía Naruto, termino de leer la carta y miro a Naruto con enojo.

¡eres estúpido o te haces!... como rayos vas ha hacer eso… Hinata jamás te lo perdonara- decía Sasuke colérico.

Lo se, créeme que lo se pero es una decisión que yo solo decidí, además hoy será mi ultimo día… y de Hinata yo lo resolveré mas adelante pero necesito que guardes esta información, Sasuke

Y tu hijo que? Que pasara con Minato?- dijo Sasuke calmándose un poco.

Ya hable con Neji y el se hará cargo de todo

Naruto hay mas opciones que esta y lo sabes bien.

Lo se Sasuke, pero ya lo decidí y si quiero que esto funciones tengo que hacerlo- dice el rubio cruzando sus manos y apoyando su cabeza en ella.

Esta bien… todavía creo que es una locura pero si lo crees necesario te apoyare

Fiuuuuu…. Gracias teme, creí que me golpearías o algo por el estilo - el rubio mayor le sonrió- pero bueno dejando eso a un lado ¿quería preguntarte algo?.

Qué?- dijo nada más el pelinegro.

Sabias que Gaara está de nuevo en la ciudad?- dijo el rubio mirando con curiosidad al pelinegro.

Si… por si no lo has notado Naruto nosotros nos peleamos en frente de miles espectadores y si no mal recuerdo TU fuiste quien nos separo- dice con ironía el pelinegro.

Lo siento teme no lo recordaba, por cierto dime ¿Por qué andas de tan malhumor?

Hmp, por Sakura- dice el pelinegro- ayer fui a visitarla, le dije que todavía la amaba, pero primero le exigí que me dijera que hacía con Gaara, después de eso el tema cambio tan rápido que no se en qué momento le dije mis sentimientos fue entonces que me diera una decisión definitiva si quería volver conmigo… y me respondió lo que yo mas temía… un no- bajo la cabeza por un momento, para aclarar sus pensamientos la volvió a levantar y se encontró con unos ojos azules- sabes jamás me imagine estar en una situación así, yo engañando a Sakura, llegando tarde a casa, cada vez tenia más trabajo y me costaba ver a Sakura, solo muy poca veces nos veíamos.

Y porque no dejaste un tiempo libre para Sakura, como una salida a un restaurant romántico, una cena en su casa, no sé, todo lo que hace las personas casadas- decía el rubio.

Porque no puedo dejar la empresa sola, Itachi fue a un viaje de negocios, mis padres están fuera del país y yo soy el único que está a cargo de la empresa ahora, entonces toda la responsabilidad cae sobre mí- decía pesadamente el Uchiha.

Perdona que diga esto Sasuke, pero no me extrañaría que Sakura hubiera encontrado una persona con la que hubiera pasado el rato.

Lo sé! Y eso es lo que me da más coraje aun. Yo saliendo con miles de mujeres y Sakura esperando en casa creyendo que estoy en el trabajo… creo que era demasiada buena para mí no lo crees- mirando a Naruto- tu tienes una linda familia Naruto y creo que por eso Sakura me pedía con tanta insistencia un hijo, ella no estaría sola, tendría algo de los dos y repartiría su amor con ese niño al yo no estar ahí.

Pero un hijo no es tan malo teme, es verdad, a veces te desespera porque al principio, lloran por cualquier cosa y uno como padre debe saber que es lo que le ocurre, si está llorando por hambre, estar sucio o cualquier cosa, pero al ver que está feliz y sonriendo sientes que una alegría profunda de que estas bien el papel de padre- dijo el rubio mirando a su hijo que aun dormía.

Y lo estás haciendo bien Naruto, pero yo aun no estoy preparado para tener un hijo.- dice el pelinegro.

¿Por qué no?, un niño no te arruina la vida teme- dice con seriedad el rubio

Ya lo sé, solo que tener un hijo no es lo mío Naruto, mi vida no solo se basa en el trabajo también en lo que yo quiero, entiendes?

Si, no querías que Sakura te atara a una vida rutinaria no es así… que egoísta eres, Sasuke- dice con enojo- dime algo Sasuke si te casaste con Sakura fue porque la amabas verdad o me equivoco?.

No, no te equivocas, si la _"amo"_

Entonces porque te casaste con Sakura?. Sabía que Sakura quería tener un hijo tanto tuyo como de ella, quería formar una familia porque no se lo permitiste?- decía con seriedad Naruto y cuidando su tono de voz para no despertar a su hijo.

Porque me gusta mi estilo de vida, me gusta salir, tomar mis tragos- dice desesperado el pelinegro.

Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Sasuke. Porque demonios te cásate con Sakura?-

Dijo el rubio.

¡POR QUE NO QUERIA DEJARLE EL CAMINO LIBRE A GAARA!-dijo por fin el pelinegro, pero la reacción de Naruto no se lo esperaba, no supo cuando lo había agarrado del cuello de a camisa y lo levanto de su puesto y le dijo:

A sí que se trataba de una conquista más no es así Sasuke? Sakura era otra de tus conquista?- dijo con rabia el rubio tomándolo de la camisa.

SUELTAME! Si Sakura era una más de mis conquista, eso quería escuchar pues ya lo escuchaste. Sakura iba en la misma universidad que yo, la diferencia que ella estudiaba diseño, en ese momento ella me había llamado la atención pero no me quise acercar a ella porque Gaara también estaba interesado en ella, yo sabía que Gaara estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero a mí no me gusta que se me adelante, así que un día converse con Sakura la conocí mejor y al final acabo gustándome, Gaara creía que era un simple capricho pero no fue así, un día yo le propuse que fuera mi novia y que nuestra relación seria formal, con esto Gaara dejo en paz a Sakura y fue a terminar su estudios en otra universidad. Yo me había quedado con Sakura pero yo no pensaba estar más con ella, pero del gusto pase a enamorarme de ella y entonces…

Lo que eres un imbécil Sasuke Uchiha- alzando la voz el rubio- Sakura tenía el derecho de ser feliz cuando estaba contigo, no eres nada más que un egoísta que piensas en ti y en su propio beneficio, prefiero que Sakura que se que mil veces con Gaara que al lado de una persona como tu- dijo Naruto explotando.

Cállate Naruto, no hables como si Sakura y ese tipo tuvieran algo que ver- dijo Sasuke colérico.

Pues déjame darte una noticia de última hora Sasuke, ellos si tienen una relación. Creo que si no te has dado cuenta ellos se han dado un beso en frente tuyo, en tus narices y piensas todavía que ellos no tienen nada que ver, Sasuke le diste el divorcio, le diste la oportunidad de ser libre… ya déjala en paz quiere, déjala ser feliz con una persona que le pueda dar el mismo cariño que tu NO LE PUDISTE DAR- en eso el rubio sintió un golpe en la mejilla y volteo a ver al causante de eso.

Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso- lo dijo colérico Sasuke,

si lo tengo porque eres mi mejor amigo y Sakura es una de mis mejores amigas, yo la quiero como una hermana, creí que tu podría cuidarla, que la amabas, pero me equivoque contigo, por eso quiero decirte una cosa Uchiha, tu eres mi mejor amigo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tu le fuiste infiel a Sakura y si crees que yo te voy a estar apoyando en recuperarla… conmigo no cuentes… prefiero mil veces que este lejos de la ciudad que al lado de ti. Sasuke una vez te dije que dejaras a Sakura ser feliz pero no me hiciste caso Sasuke y ahora el que esta sufriendo eres tu- Sasuke solamente tenia la cabeza baja- escucha te lo digo como amigo y como un hermano, y tómalo como un consejo "el tiempo cura todo"- Sasuke al oír eso se queda mas sorprendido aun el también pensó lo mismo- yo me retiro Sasuke, se hace tarde, creo que tienes que pensar muchas cosas… ah por cierto, gracias por lo de tu apoyo,

Naruto, yo te apoyo a la estupidez que vas a cometer… pero tú no me apoyas a mí- dice Sasuke con cierto rencor.

No Sasuke no te apoyo a lo de Sakura y sabes porque?- Sasuke solamente se quedo mirando de reojo al rubio- porque a pesar de que te dije que dejaras a Sakura tu la seguiste buscando ¿no es así?, y mira como esta deprimido, amargado y yo creo te has emborrachado verdad. Pero sabes lo que si te apoyaría; que reiniciaras una vida, que olvidaras lo que paso con Sakura, porque ella ya esta rehaciendo su vida otra vez tu debería hacerlo también- Naruto se dirigió a la puerta- hasta luego Sasuke, tengo que ir con Hinata ah hacer algunas cosas, cuídate y piensa sobre lo que te dije

Hmp, hasta luego baka y tu también cuídate- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡

En un pacifico departamento se escuchaba el timbre que no paraba de sonar e interrumpiendo a una señorita que estaba viendo televisión en la comodidad de su casa.

¡ya voy!- decía una peliazul, colocándose las pantuflas y levantándose del sillón y fue se dirigió a puerta de su departamento y que se sorprendió a la visita de su amiga- hola Anko, pasa.

Hola Konan y gracias- las chicas pasaron a la cocina donde la peliazul le invito a tomar una bebida.

Y dime qué quieres beber, jugo, café o…- pero fue interrumpida por la pelinegra.

O que tal un trago de whisky- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara y sacando de su cartera una botella nueva de aquel licor

Jajajaja, Anko tu no cambias y de donde sacaste esa botella- dice ella buscando dos vasos con hielo.

Pues digamos que se la quite a alguien- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

No me digas- dijo la peliazul y tomando una pose de pensar- de kakashi o de tu jefe?.

Pues es… de kakashi, pero esto queda entre nosotras si?- dijo ella sirviendo el liquido en los vasos, y le dio el vaso de konan- celebremos- dijo ella y levanto el vaso.

Y de que tenemos que celebrar?

Pues…. De la vida

Jajajaja bueno, celebremos por la vida.

¡Salud!- y la dos empezaron a tomar hasta que la botella estaba por la mitad.

Y fue asi que kakashi y yo empezamos a salir- dijo anko con una sonrisa

Vaya, cambiar de parecer a un mujeriego… me supongo que el debe ser fiel, no es asi?

Aunque el lo diga yo se que tiene su conquista… y es por eso que siempre discutimos… pero como el las tienes yo tambien las tengo, pero- y se quedo viendo un punto fijo del vaso- asi lo quiero.

No todas las parejas son perfectas anko- dice ella con una sonrisa triste.

mmmm… eso me suena a amor no correspondido.

si es amor correspondido pero no unido.

Anko se le quedo viendo y tomo la botella y sirvio un poco mas a konan y ella.

Pues todavia queda un poco en la botella, asi que habla- dijo ella apoyando el codo en la mesa y esperando que ella siguiera.

No me digas despues que te vas a enfermar despues de tanto cursilerias- dijo ella sonriendole

No te preocupes… anda cuentame

Pues antes de comenzar tienes que saber como se llama mi amor… se llama itachi uchiha.

El mismo itachi… el del bar- dijo anko todavia no poderlo creer.

El mismo… mi historia comienza hace cuatros, yo tenia 23 años en ese tiempo…

Flash back

_En un parque un niño pequeño niño rubio estaba llorando porque su madre se le habia perdido, en eso llega un pelinegro y se le acerca al niño y le pregunta:_

_Oye niño te perdiste- dice la voz del hombre_

_Si… y… no..se…en donde estoy- dice esto ultimo y elevando su llanto- yo… estaba buscando a mi mama._

_Tranquilo ya la encontraremos solo es cuestion de decirme en donde estuviste la ultima vez- dice el hombre dandole una sonrisa calida al niño._

_Es que… me han dicho que no hable con extraños- dice el niño con un poco de mas calma._

_Bueno yo me llamo Itachi, ahora no soy un extraño no?- y el niño niega con la cabeza- ahora dime tu nombre._

_Yuuki-dice el niño._

_Muy yuuki-chan vayamos a buscar a tu mama, pero no se movieron porque alguien estaba llamando al pequeño niño._

_YUUKI, EN DONDE ESTAS?- pregunto la voz de la persona_

_¡maestra Konan!- dijo el niño feliz- ella es mi maestra de pre-escolar, vayamos con ella- y tomando la mano de itachi la guio hasta la maestra- maestra por aquí_

_Konan al localizar al niño- yuuki, gracias a dios estas bien, porque no esperaste hasta que tu mama te viniera a buscar._

_Lo siento es que crei ver a mi mama por aquí pero me equivoque- dijo el niño triste, pero recordo a itachi- por cierto quiero presentarle a itachi el se preocupo mucho por mi y me iba a yudar a encontrarla maestra._

_Konan miro a la direccion del niño, y se encontro con unos ojos negros como el carbon, el cabello largo atado y vestido informalmente el chico se veia estremadamente guapo._

_Gracias por ayudar al niño- dijo konan con una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

_Itachi la vio de pies a cabeza, y no estaba nada mal, tiene unos ojos azules, un cabello azul y por un lado de la cabeza una flor de papel, un cuerpo que muy bien desarrollado, unas curvas que cualquier que las tocara se perderia en ella y gracias a dios traia falda y pudo tener una vista de su figura esbelta y perfecta de sus piernas._

_Eh… de nada- dice el pelinegro y dandole la mano a la señorita- mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha._

_El mio es konan…- entonces se oyo un grito de una mujer._

_Yuuki-chan._

_Ah, hay esta mi mama… maestra, itachi gracias, los vere mañana- entonces el niño se fue corriendo hacia su madre que le habia avisado desde el pre-escolar que el niño se habia desaparecido. konan le persiguio y hablo con la mama disculpandose con ella, la señora le dio una sonrisa de que no hay problema, entonces se fue. Detrás de konan se aparecio itachi._

_Gracias de nuevo por encontrar al niño- dijo ella bajando un poco inclinando la cabeza y subiendola otra vez para mirar aquellos ojos que le gusto desde la primera vez que los vio- no se que habria sido si usted no lo encuentra, no se como agradecerselo._

_Yo si se… porque no aceptas un café conmigo y nos conocemos mejor- dijo correspondiendole la misma sonrisa._

_Me parece bien, pero primero debo pasar por donde mi trabajo para recoger mis cosas._

_Entonces te llevo en mi coche asi sera mas rapido._

_Gracias._

Fin Flash Back

Desde ese entonces itachi siempre me esperaba en el parque y cada vez nos conociamos mejor…- la conversacion de konan se interrumpio por que sono el telefono de anko.

Espera un minuto konan… hola… kakashi como estas?... estoy en el departamento de konan, en donde estas?... queda cerca de aquí… si es un edificio de color blanco… bien te espero abajo- termino la conversacion con su novio miro a konan y esta le sonreia.

Ya te vas?- pregunto la chica-

Si… kakashi ya descubrio quien le quito la botella, pero esta historia esta todavia esta pendiente entendido

Jajajaja bueno es mejor que bajes… no lo hagas esperar- se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron a la puerta, se depidieron con un beso en la mejilla cada una y se fue. Despues de eso konan se quedo reflexionando un poco de sus recuerdos y fue hay mismo que recordo una frase que una vez itachi le dijo hace mucho tiempo.

"_Konan… tu eres lo mas maravilloso lo que me has pasado en la vida… te amo"_

Mentiroso… eres mentiroso itachi_… _esas palabras jamas fueron ciertas para ti- dijo la peliazul dejando caer una lagrima.

¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡ ¡(T.T)¡

Bueno esto es todo… POR AHORA, disculpenme en verdad por no publicar el fic mas seguido, el cole me manda muchas cosas y esta semana me toca una actividad en el cole que llevamos practicamente todo el año escolar en eso. Despues de eso vino un mudanza que hice y la falta de internet intervino mucho. Bueno se que no les importa pero esta escusa. Bueno de cualquier modo ya Sali de clase y estoy aprovechando mis momentos libres para terminar de hacer un capitulo. Quiero agradecerles a aquellas personas que a pesar de que no he actualizado me siguen escribiendo o agregado. Quiero agradecerles a:

yhara hyuga: jajajaja hola bueno me alegro que te haya gustado la pareja sasusaku, espero que en este capitulo te haya aclarado todas las dudas del pasado de Sasuke y el de Gaara, bueno la decisión de escoger a saori o a Konan… eso lo veremos con el tiempo pero no a quien escoge, espero que te guste que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y estaré esperando tus comentarios.

anyma92: lamento que haya tardado en subir el capitulo, pero he tenido algunos conflictos en mi vida (jejejeje) pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y espero que tus ansias haya quedado bien jejeje. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

Shado0wEmerald: gracias a ti por comentar y que te agradara la historia eso me motiva aun mas hacer mas fácil los capítulos. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

EdiitH: gracias Edith, y es normal que siempre nos perdamos de una buena historia, pero lo importante es que te gusto, tienes razón un padre como hiashi para que quieres enemigo jajajaja, pero mas adelante se descubrirá nuevas cosas ya lo veras, pero gracias muchas gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, disfruta el nuevo capitulo y espero que me comentes.

asukasoad: perdona de nuevo que haya subido de nuevo tarde, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, como viste Sakura acepto irse con Gaara, pero que ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo con Sakura y Gaara, jejejeje eso tienes que leerlo porque hay sorpresas bajo la manga.

setsuna17: y por supuesto que lo voy a seguir, jamás he dicho que no lo siguiera gracias por apoyarme en esto, saludos y que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.

uzumaki hyuuga kimiko: intentare subirlo mas seguido pero no te aseguro nada, pero lo importante es que el capitulo ya esta aquí, gracias por dejarme tus comentarios.

En el próximo capitulo

Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir conmigo- dijo con ternura el pelirrojo.

Yo… también, necesitaba alejarme un poco de Japón…- dijo ella un poco feliz.

…..

No puedo creer que a la única mujer que yo haya aceptado en nuestra familia, tu la engañes y le des el divorcio Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo el hombre mayor que estaba sentado en frente de Sasuke en su oficina.

Si lo se, tío yo aun me siento culpable de eso- dijo Sasuke

…

Neji, ¿Qué hace la niña aquí?- pregunto hiashi

Solo vino a vivir unos días conmigo tío- respondió el otro hyuga.

La trajiste aquí para decirle que ella fue un error en tu vida, que dejaste a tenten abandonada y decidiste tener a la niña por separados.

Hotaru todavía no daba crédito a lo que su tío había dicho, su papa nunca la quiso en su vida, es decir, que todo el amor que le daba era mentía.

…..

Jiraiya ¿Dónde esta mi padre?- pregunto el rubio

En su oficina, el no sabe todavía que tu estas aquí- dijo el viejo levantando los hombros.

Naruto camino hasta la oficina de su padre y encontró a su padre sentado tras un escritorio escribiendo en unos archivos.

Hola… papa- dijo el rubio con nerviosismo.

El señor rubio que estaba sentado levanto la mirada y se fijo en el muchacho que estaba en la puerta- hijo… ¿que haces aquí?

…..

No lo hagas Itachi- dijo saori desesperada.

Quiero decirte Deidara que desde hace cuatro años me he estado acostando con tu hermana y por culpa de ella perdí a una mujer valiosa y todo por su maldito egoísmo y aclarando todo de una vez yo quería tener una relación formal pero ella jamás me dejo decírtelo- dijo Itachi tomando su saco y caminando rápido hacia la puerta- para que te des que clase de hermana con la que esta estado viviendo Deidara- y se fue dando un portazo.

….

Eso es todo por ahora solo quiero que me dejen sus comentarios.

Los saluda meli-chan o dame-san.

Adiós.


	9. Verdades al descubierto

En el capitulo anterior:

-Sakura le pone fin a Sasuke.

-Itachi tiene duda en su relación con Saori.

-Hinata se entera de la discusión de Sakura con Sasuke y el viaje de ella a Inglaterra.

-Neji se entera de una noticia impactante por parte de Naruto.

-Gaara hace que Sakura tome una decisión y ella acepta irse con él a Inglaterra y este le roba un beso.

-Naruto llega con Hinata y pasan una noche juntos.

-Sasuke se levanta de una resaca y Naruto le da una visita a Sasuke, donde el pelinegro se entera de la noticia secreta de Naruto.

- Anko visita a Konan y ella le cuenta a Anko sobre su romance con Itachi.

(0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)- (0.o)

Guao… papá ¡estoy feliz!, voy a pasar toda una semana contigo, bueno aunque voy a extrañar a mamá pero ella me dijo que me llamaría toda los días- dijo la niña sonriendo feliz, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y mirando a su padre conducir.

Me alegro de que estés feliz Hotaru, pero eso no quiere decir que porque tu mamá no este te voy a dejar dormir tarde y comer los dulces que tu quiera- dijo el viéndola con seriedad y poniendo atención al retrovisor.

Ah papá, claro que no, mamá me estará vigilando y hablara constantemente contigo sobre mi alimentación ah por cierto ella te dijo que yo tengo clases de tenis en la tarde después del colegio- dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

Si, tu mama me dijo algo al respecto, mira ya llegamos- dijo Neji estacionándose cerca de una casa blanca, con un jardín llenos de flores y arbusto.

Siempre he venido a tu casa pero siempre me asombro de igual manera, tu casa parece un palacio papá- dijo la pequeña niña entrando al jardín y viendo la cantidad de flores- me encantaría tener un jardín así en casa de mi mamá, pero no podemos porque mamá esta ocupada y no tiene tiempo para arreglarlo- dijo ella un poco triste.

Pues tu puedes venir aquí cuando tu quieras- dijo el acercándose a su hija.

Gracias papá, pero tendría que pedirle permiso a mi mamá para venir aquí, porque a mi mamá no le gusta que venga sola a tu casa al menos que ella me acompañe- dijo ella mirándolo a la cara.

Mmmm entonces yo te recogeré como hoy que te parece- pregunto el pelimarron.

Si papá, oye tengo un poco de hambre ¿Qué vamos a comer?- dijo la niña.

Pues, vamos a ver si kaede hizo algo de comer que te parece- tomando la mano de la niña y entrando a la casa.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

Era de noche, una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado se podría ver la estrellas, tanto así que provocaba hacer una fiesta y era eso que Itachi se estaba preparando para su fiesta de bienvenida, por su organizador y creador Deidara, con esto Itachi saco una sonrisa pero alguien toco la puerta y detrás de ella se escucho una voz masculina.

Oye Itachi, ya estás listo para esta noche- pregunto Deidara desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"_hablando del rey de roma"_ Si solo déjame ponerme los zapatos y estaré listo- dijo el pelinegro.

Ok, pero apresúrate que ya van a llegar los invitados y quiero que vean al invitado de honor de esta noche-dijo Deidara alejándose de la puerta.

Itachi se miro por última vez en el espejo y viéndose como estaba, iba vestido con una camisa de botones con rayas negras y azules horizontales y un pantalón de color negro y como siempre llevaba su cabello amarrado. Se estaba colocando algo de perfume cuando escucho que se abría la puerta y se cerraba.

Deidara ya te dije que ya estoy listo- dijo el pelinegro todavía no viendo hacia la puerta.

No soy Deidara, Itachi- dijo Saori, el pelinegro al reconocer la voz se voltio- quiero hablar contigo.

Pues será más tarde, ahora estoy un poco ocupado en la fiesta que van hacer en mi honor- volteándose a ver a la chica, pero se asombro a lo que vio, la chica estaba vestida con un vestido purpura que era escotado y era amarrado a los hombros y que dejaba su espalda descubierta _"seria fácil quitárselo"_ pensó el chico, tenia su cabellos suelto en sus puntas lo tenia ondulado y estaba levemente maquillada y con esos zapatos de color negro de tacón alto, la veía apetecible, según el pelinegro- te ves bien- respondió el pelinegro- ahora cuéntame que quieres hablar conmigo- dijo el saliendo de la ensoñación.

Pues…necesito saber si de verdad pasaste la noche con una mujer- dijo ella acercándose a el con pasos cautelosos- porque, lo único que pienso es que tu lo hiciste solamente para darme celos, pues si es así, lo lograste- abrazándolo al cuello y acercando su cuerpo hacia el lo mas pegado posible de el, Itachi no lo pensó ni un segundo mas y tomo sus caderas y la abrazo y acercándose a su oído a le dijo.

Pues si, me descubriste quería darte celos- dijo el chico y acercarse a sus labios.

Entonces, no es verdad que pasaste la noche con una mujer, lo sabia, no eres capaz de dejarme por otra- dijo ella acercándose a los labios de el para darle un beso, pero Itachi la soltó y la miro con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

Yo nunca negué que no estuve con una mujer, lo siento Saori, si esperabas que esperaría por ti hasta que te diera la gana de volver conmigo lo siento, yo tengo demasiadas opciones como para elegirte a ti- dijo Itachi caminando hacia la puerta.

Pues esa opciones son mujeres que les pagas para un poco de placer- dijo ella, dándole la espalda todavía a el.

Algunas, pero de la que te estoy hablando ella es la mujer indicada para mi- dijo el abriendo la puerta- la cual perdí por elegirte a ti.

Espera Itachi- dándose la vuelta y viendo ahora su espalda que estaba en la puerta- y si yo te digo que yo quiero tener una relación formal contigo- dijo ella un poco desesperada- tú no te negarías.

Yo te diría que pierde tu tiempo, porque te voy a dejar algo muy claro Saori, tu y yo nunca fuimos nada, si es cierto, sentí algo por ti pero tu lo terminaste de romper, con tu rechazo- quedándose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta y volteándose para verla fijamente- ¿algo mas que quieras preguntarme?

Entonces todo lo que me dijiste antes era más que mentiras- dijo ella sorprendida- esas palabras lindas que me decías solo para estar contigo… eres un estúpido, jamás me quisiste.

Mmmm, no, porque yo en verdad quería tener algo mas contigo, pero cada vez que quería decírselo a tu hermano, tu me decía que no lo hiciera porque según tu, Deidara jamás me iba perdonar y eso a mi no me importaba, así tu y yo estuviéramos juntos sin tener que escondernos de tu hermano, pero tu te empeñabas en decirme que **NO** a todo, luego conocí a esa mujer de la cual si me arrepiento de haberla perdido, pero lamentablemente ella no pudo estar conmigo por otros problemas. Por eso, hice ese viaje a Francia para que tú pudieras pensar, y al regresar ver que podríamos intentar algo más, pero ya veo que me equivoque sigues siendo la misma. Ah y si te preguntas si esa mujer me da lo mismo que tu, te lo diré de una vez. No, porque ella me da muchas cosas mejores que tu- y diciendo esto ultimo salió de la habitación dejando a Saori enojada.

¡Esto me lo pagaras muy caro Itachi Uchiha!- dijo ella con mucha rabia en su voz- tu serás mío y de nadie mas.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

En una habitación que estaba llena de gemidos y placer, están dos parejas amándose, entregándose y dándose todo el amor y ternura que ellos mismo pueden darse.

Naruto… na… rut…ahhh… no puedo ma…maas- dijo ella tomando las sabanas y agarrándola fuerte.

Naruto levanto la cabeza que estaba entre sus pechos y miro como estaba su esposa tenia los ojos cerrados, sudando, que hasta sus mismo cabellos se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Hinata como que no puedes mas… si es que acabamos de comenzar- dijo el tomando sus labios y llevando su mano que hasta ahora había estado en la cintura que ahora pasa a la cara de ella pegándose así mas de ella misma queriendo sentir mas del sabor de ella, pero su otra mano se dirigía a otra zona de su cuerpo, su trasero, que lo tomo con fuerza para que ella sintiera la excitación que el sentía al tenerla cerca. Naruto besando los labios de Hinata, jugaba con la lengua de ella, el soltó un gemido al sentir que Hinata movía sus caderas cerca del miembro de el. Dejo de besar a Hinata para pasar a su cuello y empezar a morderlo, Hinata tomo los cabellos de Naruto y los jalaba constantemente.

Hina… no me jales tanto- dijo el con la voz ronca.

No… puedo evitarlo…. Ah- soltó ese gemido al sentir que Naruto tomaba su pecho derecho con la boca mientras con el otro lo pellizcaba con su mano, ella pasó sus manos a la espalda ancha y empezaba a rasguñarlo. Naruto sintió el ardor en su espalda pero no se comparaba a las corrientes de placer que sentía en hacerle el amor a su esposa.

Después de besar su dos pecho y estimularlo, tomo a Hinata y la sentó encima de el- quiero que seas tu la que me haga llegar al clímax- dijo el besando de nuevo los labios de la mujer, Hinata entendió el mensaje que le había dicho Naruto y se levanto un poco y tomo miembro y lo condujo a entrar dentro de ella, los dos soltaron un gemido, Naruto arrugo el ceño y Hinata echo a cabeza hacia atrás, Hinata empezó a moverse primero lentamente, suave y a la vez llena pasión, pero Naruto necesitaba sentirla, tomo la cadera de Hinata y empezó a moverla mas rápido y Hinata no se quedo atrás, ambos se empezaron a mover.

Hinata yo me ven…- fue demasiado tarde cuando Naruto se derramo dentro de su mujer, llegando ellos al clímax, dieron un grito ahogado, se dan un beso apasionado pero lento, se da cuenta de que Hinata esta exhausta, así que hace un movimiento y la acuesta en su pecho.

Naruto, hoy estabas muy…- pero el la abrazo.

Si estaba un poco necesitado, ya van varias semanas que no lo hacemos Hina, y yo me estaba reclamando lo que es mío nada mas- tomando a Hinata de su cintura y pegando la frente de el a la suya.

Lo se, pero es que el trabajo y el cuidado de Minato, me toman mucho tiempo-dijo ella haciendo garabato en el pecho del rubio.

Si tienes razón, oye Hinata yo…- pero no escucho nada mas, solo se escuchaba la respiración calmada, Hinata se había quedado dormida, Naruto la arropo y se quedo viéndola dormir, mas tarde el tenia que irse.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

9:30 p.m

Esto lo vio la ultimas vez de su reloj de muñeca Sasuke, estaba en su casa, se sentia solo, a esta hora Sakura estuviera durmiendo, pero a veces lo esperaba despierta, ahora solo lo esperaba la soledad de su hogar. Todas las noches era una rutina para el, llegar a su casa, iba a donde la despensa de licores, en esta ocasión tomo una botella de vodka, no se molesto en tomar un vaso iba a beberselo tomandolo directamente de la botella, le dio un trago grande a su botella y sintio un ardor en su garganta, pero eso no le importaba porque el dolor que sentia en su corazon era mas grande, no podia soportar la perdida de la segunda mujer mas importante de su vida, porque la primera era su mamá. Queria olvidar todo ese dolor que tenia por dentro, olvidar a esa pelirrosa molesta, eso lo que es una molestia, todo el dia molestando en su cabeza, rodando su sonrisa humilde, sus ojos jades que mostraba amor hacia el.

Mientras brilla las estrellas, y los ríos corran hacia el mar

Hasta el día en que tú vuelvas, sé que no te dejare de amar.

Me pregunto si de verdad me vieras otra vez y te rogara mil veces que volvieras conmigo, ¿de verdad lo harías?, ya no tiene importancia, creo que debes estar disfrutando ahora mismo con ese pelirrojo de quinta, ja, como es irónica la vida, yo te aparte de el para que te quedaras conmigo y mírame ahora solo, sin ti, y tu al lado de el. Pero fue mi culpa, no lo termino de aceptar por mi estúpido orgullo, pero gracias a el, te perdí. No quiero terminar de aceptar que yo te podía tener cerca de mí y no saber nada de mi infidelidad. Bueno al final tuve que pagar este orgullo, separándome de ti.

Si escucharas mi lamento, si me vieras volverías

Ya he pagado un alto precio, por el mal que yo te hacia

No quiero pensar que cosas estarán haciendo, estoy siendo un poco masoquista no lo crees, ya son las 10:00 Pm, otra noche en que me la paso pensando en ti. Que sucedió esa mañana en tu departamento, yo llegando con la excusa de que sucedió con Gaara, pero al final te beso y siento ganas de hacerte el amor en ese momento, aunque tu me detuviste porque ese no era lo correcto ni era momento para eso, te dije la verdad en ese momento y siento que me creíste pero no del todo, lo intente y tu decidiste que era mejor dejarlo, te hice demasiado daño como para que tu me perdonaras. Tomo un trago más de mi botella y todavía siento el ardor en mi garganta. Quiero sentir mil veces el ardor de mi garganta que el dolor que siento en mi pecho.

Soy culpable ya lo sé y estoy arrepentido

Te pido

Imagíname sin ti, que regresaras a mi

Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy, que no podre sobrevivir

Imagíname sin ti, cuando mires mi retrato

Si algo en ti, queda de mí

Regresa por favor, imagíname sin ti

Quiero tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, aunque me rechaces, necesito verte una vez más pero no puedo porque ya creo que tú no estarás pensando en esto momentos. Comenzó a llover pareciera que el cielo sintiera el mismo dolor que yo, que estupideces estoy diciendo parece que el vodka ya me esta haciendo efecto, veo por donde va la botella y mas de la mitad esta vacio, tomo una foto que la guardado desde que te fuiste la saco y te veo junto a mi, sonríes para la cámara pero también me sonríes a mi lado y aunque no lo parezca yo también sonrió de tanta insistencia por parte de Sakura, pero al final lo hizo tomaron la foto y estabas alegre por eso creo que fue la única vez que sonreí contigo, contigo sonreía pero ahora siento que mi sonrisa se congelo en el pasado, guardo con rudeza la foto de nuevo en el cajón ya no quiero pensarte mas, estoy muy destrozado .

Se ha borrado mi sonrisa y la lluvia no ha cesado

Si supieras como duele el no tenerte aquí a mi lado

Soy culpable ya lo se y estoy arrepentido

No se que mas pensar, a toda hora te imagino al lado de ese estúpido con una estúpida sonrisa en su boca, pero que casualidad que el aparezca justamente en el momento que tu y yo nos vamos a separar, sigo diciendo que todo esto es algo irónico.

Imagíname sin ti, que regresaras a mi

Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy, que no podre sobrevivir

Imagíname sin ti, cuando mires mi retrato

Si algo en ti, queda de mí

Regresa por favor, imagíname sin ti

Tantas mujeres que pasaron por mi lado y ninguna era mejor que tu, por eso me pregunto yo mismo ¿Por qué quise engañarte? Pues ni yo mismo lo se, en cierta parte creo que fue la soledad que sentía estar todo el día, fue cuando recordé que yo en horas libres tenia miles de mujeres a mi lado, pero nunca pensé en serte infiel, Sakura, jamás pensé en hacerlo, pero creo que tenias toda la razón en no verme jamás, al fin y al cabo yo soy el culpable.

Soy culpable ya lo se y estoy arrepentido

Te pido

Imagíname sin ti, que regresaras a mi

Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy, que no podre sobrevivir

Imagíname sin ti, cuando mires mi retrato

Si algo en ti, queda de mí

Regresa por favor, imagíname

Imagíname sin ti

Me termino la botella y la tiro por ahí, veo que debajo de la puerta hay miles de correspondencia sin leer pero no tengo ganas de verla, mañana las recogeré y las leeré en el camino a la oficina, por ahora solo quiero dormir mañana tendré un dolor de cabeza que no podre soportar.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

Sakura en ese momento se encontraba viendo el cielo, después de la lluvia que hizo vinieron las estrellas que brillaban mas que nunca, durante un buen rato estaba tratando de dormir pero no lo logro, su mente esta pensando como seria el día de mañana, si mañana mismo tendría que partir de Japón a Inglaterra, su vida tomo un cambio radical, primero el engaño que paso por Sasuke y con el regreso de Gaara fue como una solución rápida de su vida, Gaara desde que ella estaba en la universidad el siempre la apoyo pero conoció a Sasuke y Gaara tuvo que irse estudiar a otra parte, quien diría que e fuera que la ayudara a solucionar sus problemas, sus maletas ya están listas solo falta que Gaara la pase mañana buscando y lo demás pues tenia que olvidarlo un cambio de ambiente le haría bien.

Bueno ya que, me pondré a leer un libro hasta quedarme dormida, busco en su mesita de noche que tenia un cajón tomo el libro pero debajo del libro, tenia una foto de Sasuke cuando aun estaba en la universidad, se veía guapo todavía pero que dice todavía esta guapo no lo ocultaba para cualquier mujer Sasuke es un hombre irresistible y yo pensaba que Sasuke iba a ser mío, solamente mío, que ingenua paso por mi como por cualquier mujer. Empezó soltar lágrimas las pocas que le quedaban, mojando con pequeñas gotas saladas el retrato ya había llorado muchas veces por el mismo hombre, pero aun así el sufrimiento que sentía por el pelinegro.

Miro una vez mas la foto y la rompió por la mitad, tomo los dos pedazos y lo volvió a romper hasta serlo pequeños trozos de papel. Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia un bote de basura y lo tiro, se regreso a la cama se arropo apago la luz de la lámpara y se acostó a dormir, era hora de dejar el pasado atrás.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

En un cuarto de color crema estaba en la cama Neji y su hija disfrutando de una película infantil que Hotaru, Neji estaba que se dormía del aburrimiento pero sacaba fuerzas para no quedarse dormido en la cama, pero agradeció cuando vio en la pantalla los créditos.

Ahhh ya termino la película ¿podemos ver otra?- pregunto la niña haciéndoles ojitos a su padre.

No, ya tienes que descansar y mañana… va a ser un largo día para ti y para mi, porque mañana la pasaremos juntos y por eso debes dormir- dijo Neji levantándose de la cama.

Mañana es sábado así que no hay problema, por favor papa déjame ver otra siii- dijo la niña pequeña juntando sus manos en modo de suplica.

Mi repuesta sigue siendo no, ahora señorita es hora de dormir pero antes cepíllate los dientes- dijo el señalando con la mano el baño que estaba en su cuarto.

No me tardo- fue al baño corriendo y Neji se quedo esperando que ella volviera le daría un beso de buenas noches y el se iría a dormir a su cuarto. La niña volvió y se metió en su cama, su papa la arropo y se sentó a un lado de ella la beso en la frente cuando se iba a marchar ella lo tomo de la manga de su camisa y Neji se le quedo mirando confundido.

Papa ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo la niña con ojos de sueño.

Ya me la hiciste Hotaru- dice el en tono cariñoso mientras se vuelve a sentar.

Bueno, otra… ¿tu extrañas a mamá?- dijo ella bostezando.

Pues… si es una excelente… colega de trabajo- queriendo evitar la pregunta.

No me refiero a eso, me refiero si no la extrañas como cuando era pequeña que vivíamos mi mama, tu y yo juntos- dijo la niña ya cerrando sus ojitos y quedándose profundamente dormida, Neji la arropo por completo y se levanto con cuidado y se fue de la habitación, cerro con cuidado la puerta y se dirigió a la suya no supo cuando se acostó la cama, ni cuando se quito los zapato pero en ese momento pensó en una respuesta para su hija.

Si la extraño mucho- y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)_

La fiesta esta muy buena Deidara, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto- dijo Itachi sentándose en el mismo mueble junto con el rubio.

Lo ves esta muy divertido o como digo yo normalmente esta ¡explosiva!- levantando los brazos de la emoción. En ese momento tocan el timbre y los dos se quedan mirándose.

¿Tu invitaste a alguien más?- pregunto el pelinegro.

No… porque no vas a abrir tu...Eres el anfitrión- dice el rubio.

Lo dices porque esa pelirroja de allá te esta mirando, bueno como esta noche estoy de buen humor voy a abrir yo- se levanto del mueble y mientras pasaba entre las personas llego hasta la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

Konan…- dijo en un murmullo el pelinegro.

Hola… yo…-pero fue interrumpida por Saori.

¡Konan! Llegaste ven- la tomo de los brazos y la jalo hacia el interior del apartamento, la abrazo y Konan le correspondió el abrazo pero un poco confundida, Itachi vio la escena un poco confundido y Saori lo miro y había entendido que no se la había presentado- ah Itachi te presento a Konan una de mis mejores amigas, Konan el anfitrión de la fiesta Itachi, ah pero que tonta ya ustedes se conocían verdad Itachi, cuando fuiste mi…- pero el pelinegro no la dejo de terminar.

Si ya me acorde… adelante pasa- interrumpió Itachi, se la quedo mirando por un rato le echo un vistazo rápidamente al vestido azul que traía, pero no lo pudo observar porque ella, pasó por un lado de el y ella le pregunto:

Saori, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? Hace tiempo que no lo veo- dijo la peli azul para distraerse en algo que no sea al pelinegro.

Cierto, sígueme, esto esta lleno de gente- dejando a Itachi en la puerta abierta, la cerro con cuidado y siguió con la mirada a las dos chicas- ahora si estoy en problemas- con eso Itachi se dirigió a hablar con otros invitados pero mirando siempre a la chica peli azul.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)_

Naruto no podía dormir, bajo la vista hasta Hinata y vio que estaba dormida profundamente sobre su pecho, le acariciaba su largo cabello azulado, cuantas horas han pasado desde que hizo el amor con Hinata, tres o cuatro horas, no lo sabia, solo sabia que tenia que irse dentro de 5 horas y esas horas tenia que aprovecharlas junto con ella, pero ¿Por qué tenia que irse si amaba tanto a Hinata? No le quedo de otra había hablado con Neji y Sasuke para que se ocupara de algunas cosas porque no tuvo el valor de decírselo directamente a Hinata, si le decía que el se iba de su lado por un tiempo ella no se lo iba permitir y que la dejaría en un profundo dolor en su corazón, pero él tampoco quería irse de su lado. Era una decisión que había tomado desde hace tiempo, antes que naciera Minato, pero no había tenido el calor a decidido hasta ahora que el padre de Hinata le había dicho que se separa de el.

Se levanto con cuidado fue al armario y busco la poca ropa que dejaba en ese cuarto, la tomo y también unos zapatos y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, se bañaría en otra habitación, menos mal que esta casa tenia varias habitación. Más tarde se despediría de su hijo.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

Guao esta fiesta si que se termino tarde… pero fue como yo quise, ¡EXPLOSIVA!- dijo el rubio que estaba acostado en el sofá.

Si tienes razón, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de una fiesta- dijo el sentándose en unas de la sillas.

¡Ja! Dudo mucho que no te divirtieras en Francia- dijo el mirándolo de reojo.

Pues aunque no lo creas este muchacho guapo, tenia mucho trabajo y bueno las únicas fiestas que he tenido allá han sido por cerrar un trato, la llegada de un nuevo cliente…- explicaba el chico con expresión aburrida.

No lo creo porque tu has aparecido con varias chicas y no cualquieras chicas era las chicas de unos cuantos presidentes ejecutivos de todo el mundo- dijo el sentándose del sillón y mirando acusadoramente a Itachi.

Si, pero ellas no me llaman mucha la atención- dijo el levantándose igual que el- cambiando de tema, tenia que plantearte algo, me mudo esta noche de tu apartamento- dijo Itachi.

¿Pero por qué no te vas en la mañana?- dijo Deidara mirándolo extrañamente.

Konan de verdad porque no te quedas esta noche, mira ya es tarde además con los peligros que hay en la calle, Konan por favor- suplico Saori detrás de Konan.

No te preocupes puedo coger un taxi y le pedí a la recepcionista después de llegar al hotel que me llamara uno- dándole una sonrisa despreocupada a Saori.

Pues cancela ese taxi porque yo te puedo llevar hasta donde tú vives- dijo Itachi después que escucho la pequeña conversación que tenían las chicas.

No… es necesario además usted tiene que regresar de nuevo aquí así que...- trato de explicarse ó excusarse Konan.

No hay problema yo también salgo a mi departamento, así que ve despidiéndote que yo voy a buscar las maletas- explico Itachi pasando por el medio de las dos chicas.

Itachi yo…- trato de decir algo Saori pero el hermano la detuvo.

Déjalo Saori, el es muy terco es muy probable que no desista de no irse hoy además esta tomando una excusa de llevarse a Konan, ah, quien lo entiende-dijo el rubio.

Pues la única que me puede entender es mi mamá, jajajajaja- se rio después del comentario que hizo, luego miro a Konan- ¿estas lista?

Si… hasta luego y Saori gracias por invitarme.

A mi también me dio gusto volver a verte Konan… Itachi, hasta luego- se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Ahhh, tu sabes como es ella de sentimental, cuídate Itachi y cuídala también a ella, cuídense- los acompaño hasta la puerta y de nuevo se despidió de ahí.

Caminaron a la par, ninguno de los dos decían nada, no se miraron solo hasta que llegaron a la puerta del ascensor llegaron, Itachi como buen caballero le dio paso a Konan, ella no dijo nada y entro, pero se quedo observando a Itachi que entra con su maleta se le queda viendo a Konan con su pose de serio. Dejo su maleta aun lado, solo en ese momento dejo de ver a Konan para de nuevo verla.

No es necesario que me lleves hasta mi departamento, Itachi- dijo ella para romper el silencio incomodo que ella sentía con Itachi, aunque Itachi no son los de que hablan mucho y la lentitud del ascensor no ayudaba mucho- puedo pedir un taxi.

Ya te dije que puedo llevarte, además, quiero que me expliques algo ¿Qué hacia en la fiesta?- dijo el cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué viniste hacer en esa fiesta?

Pues nada que te importe, sabes- respondió enojada por la forma que Itachi le estaba hablando, pero al ver la mirada seria de Itachi decidió contestar molesta- como pudiste observar Saori me invito pero ella no me dijo que seria en tu honor, créeme que de haberlo sabido no había asistido, creo que te molesto mi presencia- dijo ella mirando a un lado.

Eso es lo que crees… puede ser- al decir vio que Konan bajo la cabeza, Itachi se acerco solo un paso hacia ella, tomo su cara con ambas manos, ella al sentir las manos calientes de Itachi, subió su rostro a la mirada de el, pero se sorprendió de que sus caras estaban muy juntas pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue aun mas las palabras que ha dicho- puede ser que me hayas contentado la noche con tu llegada.

Y con eso acerco sus labios a los de ella, solo fue un roce de labios pero sorprendió a Konan quería comentarle algo pero el timbre del ascensor sonó, se abrieron las puertas Itachi tomo la mano de la chica y con la otra tomo su maleta y salieron, llegaron al estacionamiento, desactivo la alarma, abrió la puerta para Konan y metió la maleta en la puerta de atrás. Una vez, en la carretera ella se sintió un poco incomoda, porque desde que paso en el beso en el ascensor no han dicho nada. Itachi recordaba el camino a la casa de Konan, solo era cuestión de minutos de llegar hay, muchas veces dirigió una mirada hacia Konan pero no por mucho porque estaba conduciendo. Llegaron al departamento de Konan se adentro al estacionamiento del edificio, detuvo el auto pasaron algunos segundos, ella se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y sin dirigirle la mirada le dijo:

Gracias por traerme…- pero noto que apagaba el motor del carro y saco la llave para después bajarse, rodeo el auto y fue hasta su puerta y le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajarse del auto- ¿Itachi que haces?- noto que iba a la parte de atrás del auto a sacar su maleta y tomo de la mano de Konan y la dirigió de nuevo al ascensor oprimió el numero del piso donde vivía Konan.

Me puedes explicar ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- pregunto Konan desconcertada.

Pues llevándote a tu departamento- dijo sin mirarla.

Pero ¿Por qué llevas tu maleta, no pensaras que vaya a dejar que vivas a mi casa?- ya exaltada.

No, como ya te había dicho vine a vivir a mi departamento- mostrando una sonrisa picara.

¿Qué? ¿Tu no puedes vivir también en este edificio?- dijo la peli azul abriendo sus ojo y viéndolo incrédulo.

Claro que puedo vivir aquí, desde ahora soy tu vecino, no te parece genial- lo dijo en tono sarcástico, el timbre del ascensor los hizo salir de su ensoñación, los dos salieron e Itachi fue el primero en caminar pero se detuvo aun lado de la puerta del departamento de Konan.

¿Y donde queda tu departamento?- pregunto curiosa.

¿me vas hacer una visita de media noche?

Ya quisieras, sabes que no me importa- saco la llave de su pequeño bolso que traía y le costo meterla a la cerradura, por que la cercanía de Itachi la hacia sentir nerviosa, sintió una mano posarse en la de ella y con ella metió la llave y quito el seguro y abrió la puerta.

No sabia que te ponía así de nerviosa Konan y mi departamento es el que queda al lado izquierdo- sin más decir Itachi se fue y Konan logro meterse a su departamento predio la luz y se acerco a sillón y se recostó. No podía creer que ahora tenia de vecino a Itachi Uchiha.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

Al día siguiente…

Odio levantarme con jaquecas- dijo el pelinegro sobándose la cabeza, miro el reloj de mesa y se fijo que las 7:30 am- Mmmm…. Es muy temprano, pero me duele mucho la cabeza mejor me baño.

Se levanto tomo una toalla y se metió a la regadera tomo una ducha fría por su dolor de cabeza, fue una ducha rápida, al momento salió con una toalla amarrada alrededor de la cintura, fue a su armario y tomo una camisa azul marino y un pantalón corto de color blanco, se los coloco rápidamente se fijo en el espejo para verse la cara y tenia ojeras que se le notaba por desvelarse ayer tomando, se fue de la habitación y llego a la sala. Estaba hecho un asco botellas de vidrios regadas por el piso, mas tarde recogería el desorden que le mismo había hecho o contrataría a alguien que limpiara la casa. Se acerco a una mesa y tomo su portafolio, recordó las correspondencia que tenia en la puerta las recogió y las reviso, la mayoría era cuentas del mes que tenia que pagar, pero había una correspondencia que le llamo mucho la atención era de Estados Unidos, el no recordaba a nadie que viviera hay, esperen solo una persona, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Sasuke:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, me imagino, porque andar con una mujer como tu esposa debe ser estupendo, por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella? Bueno la razón por la que te mando esta carta es que en estas semanas voy a llegar a Japón a ver como esta la empresa. No se decirte con exactitud cuando es que llego pero espero que me des una buena bienvenida._

_Madara Uchiha_

_P.D: mándales saludos a Sakura._

Y pensar que creí no tener mas problemas- dijo Sasuke al ver que su tío Madara venia a visitarlo, en eso tocaron el timbre y fue abrir cuando vio la persona que estaba ahí, frunció más el ceño- ¿que haces tú aquí? Gaara.

Vengo a hacerte una pequeña visita, Uchiha- dijo el pelirrojo sin ninguna emoción- solo será unos minutos no te quitare mucho.

Sasuke lo dudo un momento pero por algo el ha venido a su casa, tal vez le tenga algo que decirle, después de pensarlo abrió un poco mas la puerta y le dejo paso. El pelirrojo pasó sin ningún problema y miro alrededor de la casa y observo que estaba un poco desordenada.

Vaya Sasuke, no sabia que tuvieras problemas con el alcohol- dijo el con ironía en su voz.

¿A que viniste Gaara? No creo que sea para hablar de la limpieza de mi casa- dijo el pelinegro fastidiado de la presencia del pelirrojo.

Cierto, solo te venia a decir que hoy me voy a Inglaterra- vio que Sasuke alzaba una ceja se "y que me importa eso"- con Sakura- a Sasuke le cambio el semblante- le propuse que trabajara para mi en mi empresa y bueno ella contesto que si, yo creí que me iba a rechazar pero acepto como lo único que la ataba aquí eras tu, pero ya no es así, verdad Sasuke.

Y viniste a mi casa solo para eso, a restregarme en la cara que Sakura se va contigo, como ya te dije ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera- dijo el pelinegro.

Ya veo, entonces ¿Por qué te molesto que la haya besado en frente de ti?- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, al ver que Sasuke no respondía- no respondes eh, yo voy a responder por ti, porque ella vio que yo soy mejor que tu Sasuke.

Sasuke solo dio una media sonrisa- entonces tu crees que tu eres el indicado para Sakura

Por supuesto, yo la entiendo, ella ha aceptado que entre tu y yo, que yo soy la mejor opción.

Pues yo siendo tu, no me creería tanto eso, sabes porque... yo ayer la busque, ella aun me ama y sabes como lo se, porque ella me beso, eso me demuestra que ella aun me desea que me ama, en cambio contigo ella te ve como alguien que puede ayudarla a sacarme de su cabeza, ahora lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Qué se siente ser el segundo plato, Gaara? Es verdad Gaara, ella me rechazo pero ella te acepto a ti por una razón para olvidarme, pero ella cuando te bese va a comparar los besos tuyos y los míos, y por supuesto va a elegir que yo soy el mejor.

Tienes razón, tal vez sea plato de segunda, pero eso no se compara a lo que tu le hiciste a ella, a ti no te importo Sakura, no te importo que ella estuviera en esta casa y mas aun que le hayas engañado en su propia casa y mas aun en la propia cama con quien compartía con quien le juraba amor eterno- con este comentario Sasuke, se enfureció y le grito:

Largarte de mi casa- dijo en voz autoritaria.

No te preocupes ya me voy, pero te dolió no es verdad, así que no me hables de segundos porque aunque a Sakura le duela admitir, tu la dejaste de segunda por que tu no la amabas- y con esto dicho se fue hacia la puerta y se fue.

Sasuke se quedo en el mismo puesto parado en donde estuvo hablando con Gaara, no había pensado en eso, el dejo a siempre Sakura de segunda opción ¿tan desgraciado había sido con Sakura?

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

Bueno creo que llevo todo, no creo que me falte nada- decía la pelirrosa metiendo cosas en un bolso que llevaría en las manos por si acaso tenia una urgencia.

TOC, TOC

Debe ser el taxi- abrió la puerta y encontró a un hombre.

Bueno días vengo de parte del señor No Subaku, me pidió que la viniera a recoger, ¿tiene listo su equipaje?- pregunto el hombre

Si las maletas están en el pasillo, pero antes debo dejar las llaves en la recepción y después nos iremos.

Como usted diga.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)_

Una niña pelimarron se acababa de despertar después de una noche de películas con su padre, le encantaba disfrutar con su padre, aunque era muy pocas veces que lo disfrutaba así que este día lo aprovecharía al máximo y mas aun que hoy era sábado. Hotaru se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, lo hizo lo más rápido posible fue a buscar en su maleta un conjunto que permitiera estar en la casa, se lo coloco y se peino y se hizo una cola baja, satisfecha de lo que hizo se fue de la habitación a buscar en el comedor ya era la hora del desayuno y hay lo encontró. Estaba frente una mesa revisando unos papeles, tenia el ceño fruncido, se parecía a su mamá en el trabajo cuando le preocupaba algo.

Buenos días papa- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Buenos días y adiós Hotaru- decía su papa que estaba guardando los papeles en un pequeño portafolio, lo cerro y lo tomo del asa y se fue caminando hacia la puerta.

¿Pero porque te vas? no íbamos a pasar el día juntos- pregunto Hotaru y acercándose a el.

Si, pequeña pero no me acordaba que tenia que ir a la corte hoy- mirando su reloj- y estoy retrasado, Hotaru hablaremos cuando llegue mas tarde- se agacho y le beso en la frente- te quiero- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¿y que voy hacer en todo el día?- pregunto la niña esperanzada de que le dijera "tratare de venir lo mas rápido posible para estar contigo". Aunque fuera mentira.

Pues… porque no adelantas algo de tu tarea y si necesita investigar algo en mi oficina hay un ordenador con internet, hasta luego- y Hotaru no pudo decir mas nada por que ya se había ido, miro por la ventana y vio que el papa conducía su carro hacia la entrada del garaje.

Niña Hotaru, ya esta despierta si quiere desayunar pase al comedor- dijo la nana de Hotaru.

Nana kaede ¿mi papa comió algo antes de irse al trabajo?

No, solo se tomo una taza de café- dijo Kaede- ¿porque lo preguntas?

Por nada- mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en el fondo quería llorar porque ya sabía que su papa no llegaría temprano a la casa.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

La pelinegra se acababa de despertar después de una movida noche junto a su esposo, por cierto, esa fue la razón por la cual ella se despertó, no sentía el calor de su esposo cerca de ella, ni su brazo protector rodeándola. Pero no lo encontró a su lado. Así que decidió vestirse y ver como estaba su hijo, llego al cuarto de su hijo y observo que estaba jugando con su manos pequeñas, pero cuando el bebe vio la mama sonrió, ella le tomo en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, bajo con el a la cocina de seguro que tendría hambre, lo puso en su silla de comer mientras esperaba hacer papeada, colocando los utensilios que ella iba a utilizar, en la mesa encontró un sobre de color blanco, ella lo tomo y encontró en la esquina superior que estaba su nombre de parte de Naruto.

Lo abrió y empezó a leer:

_Querida Hinata_

_Si esta leyendo esta carta, significa que no estoy en casa y ya te has despertado, pero antes de decirte el porque de esta carta, necesitas saber cuanto te amo, desde que te conocí sabia que tu eras para mi a pesar de los problemas que te he metido con tu padre y que por eso hayas dejado aun lado a tu familia y me hayas elegido a mi, eso a mi enorgulleció. Pero yo sabia que tu padre volvería y el vendría a querer recuperarte y así lo hizo, proponerte en separarte de mi a cambio de la custodia de NUESTRO hijo, desde ese día no he podido pensar que en una solución para que Minato se quede a nuestro lado, ese es el motivo de mi carta. Yo he tomado una decisión y creo que separarnos es lo mejor, se que te dije que yo buscaría una forma para que no nos separaran, pero creo que esta es la mejor solución, que yo me vaya de tu lado, porque aunque nosotros pudiéramos tener a Minato juntos tu padre seguiría persiguiéndonos para que tu te alejaras de mi. Dentro de este sobre también esta una hoja la cual también esta el acta de divorcio, me tome la libertad de que Neji nos ayudara en esto el hablara contigo mas tarde de sobre la separación de bienes, deje una cuenta a cargo tuya, recibirás mensualmente una cantidad de dinero para los bienes que necesites para Minato. Hinata se que no estarás de acuerdo con esto, créeme que yo tampoco lo estoy, pero es la decisión correcta desde el principio de la relación iba suceder esto, tu padre no quiere un don nadie como yo, lo siento de verdad pero aun así yo te amo todavía, lo de anoche no fue una despedida tómalo como un recuerdo mío. _

_Te ama para siempre _

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Hinata no creía lo que estaba leyendo, busco de nuevo el sobre y encontró el papel de divorcio y ya tenia el la firma de Naruto, no lo podía creer, tenia que ser mentira el no la había podido abandonar. Mas tarde tendría que hablar con Neji sobre esto, pero en este momento no podía ponerse triste al frente de Minato, el a pesar de ser un bebe era muy observador, así que miro al niño un momento y pensó que Naruto ya había pensado esto hace mucho tiempo, pero por ahora primero estaba Minato, hablaría con Neji y después pensaría que haría en el futuro, aunque por dentro estaba derrumbándose por la tristeza y el dolor.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

Sakura ya estaba en el aeropuerto un poco nerviosa porque su vida iba a tomar un rumbo que ella nunca pensó, pero por lo menos ese rumbo era de forma positiva. Esperando al pelirrojo, a que apareciera para irse a Inglaterra. Sakura de nuevo observo entre la multitud y por fin descubrió al pelirrojo con su típica cara de serio y con paso acelerado, hacia la dirección de ella, Sakura sonrió al verlo.

Hola Gaara, hasta que llegas- dice la pelirrosa.

Perdóname, es que tenia unos asuntos por resolver- le mostro una sonrisa- ¿estas lista?- pregunto

Si, aunque no te puedo negar que estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo ella moviendo sus manos intranquilas, pero Gaara tomo las manos de la pelirrosa y con esto ella se tranquilizo.

Si te digo esto tal vez te tranquilice mas- dijo el pelirrojo a Sakura

¿Qué?

Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir conmigo- dijo con ternura el pelirrojo.

Yo… también, necesitaba alejarme un poco de Japón…- dijo ella un poco feliz.

_El vuelo xxxxx destino a Inglaterra, esta listo para abordar…._

Bueno esa es nuestro vuelo, nos vamos.

Si, vámonos, Gaara muchas gracias- dijo la pelirrosa con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, entonces juntos encaminaron al avión, pero la pelirrosa vio una melena rubia caminando en dirección contraria hacia ellos y venia con unas gafas oscura, una bufanda oscura y un gorro del mismo color, por un momento pensó que era Naruto pero no podía ser el no sabia que ella se iba del país además el hombre paso de largo y ni siquiera los miro, entonces ella olvido esto y se olvido de esto.

El hombre rubio después que estuvo un poco lejos de la pareja el pudo voltear con tranquilidad y a través de sus gafas puedo observar la feliz, se quedo sorprendido por lo feliz que se veían y mas aun que ellos iban a viajar.

"_menos mal que no me reconoció Sakura-chan, pero que raro ¿Qué hace ella aquí con Gaara? Mmmm por lo que veo que no soy él único que va a salir del país… ahhh, les deseo buena suerte para ellos y para mi"._

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0))_

Si mamá tranquila estoy bien, papa es igual que tú, me dijo que tenía que dormir temprano, hago mis deberes y me permite utilizar la computadora de su oficina- dijo la niña contenta.

Me alegro mucho Hotaru, por cierto, como te ha ido el día de hoy me supongo que te ha sacado a muchos lugares- dijo tenten con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ehh, si algo así- dijo un triste la niña.

¿Qué pasa Hotaru te noto triste, que te hizo tu papa esta vez?- pregunto la mujer un poco molesta.

Bueno yo pensé que siendo sábado el no tendría trabajo, pero me dijo que tenia trabajo hoy, solo me saludo en la mañana y después se fue, me dijo que no sabría que a que hora vendría.

No te preocupes Hotaru el llegara pronto, recuerda que el es muy responsable en lo que hace igual que tu _"tan responsable que se le olvida que tiene una hija con quien pasar"_ pero antes que todo tu ya lo sabia, no es así Hotaru.

Si mama lo se, y tu ¿Cómo estas? Me dijiste que Armando esta de regreso pero no lo pude ver, mándale saludos- dice la niña feliz.

Esta bien se lo daré pero el esta igual que tu te extraña demasiado, pero me dijo que cualquier día que tu decidas podría darte clases de tenis que no tiene ningún problema.

En serio… espera mama creo que papa llego, llámame mas tarde si.

Esta bien lo hare te quiero te portas bien.

Si mama te quiero adiós- y con esto la niña colgó, estaba haciendo la llamada desde la oficina de su papa salió corriendo de la oficina para ver a su papa pero su sorpresa es que se encuentra con la persona menos esperada por ella.

Abuelo hiashi- dice la niña con voz baja y respeto. El hombre se queda mirándola, el tampoco esperaba verla hay, aunque Neji le había dicho de una semana con su hija.

Hotaru, tanto tiempo sin verte- le dice sin ningún sentimiento hacia la niña.

Igualmente- dice un poco incomoda por la presencia de el. No es que le cayera mal, sino que su papa le dijo que le debía mucho respeto a Hiashi porque era el patriarca de la familia y era un hombre muy serio, además de que le debía respeto ya que el fue quien crio a Neji después de que murieron sus padres, así que el es como un tipo de abuelo para él.

Y dime ¿tu papa esta aquí?- dice el mirando los alrededores.

No… el salió dijo que tenia trabajo que hacer.

¿Te dejo sola en esta casa?- pregunto alzando la ceja.

No, la nana Kaede esta en la cocina, yo estaba en la oficina de mi papa haciendo mis deberes.

Ya veo y ya terminaste

Si, ahora mismo no tenía nada que hacer

Hiashi se le quedo mirando un rato y decidió hacer algo por la niña- te gustaría salir al parque…

¿de verdad? Pero tendría que avisarle a nana.

Pues que estas esperando ve avisarle

Si- la niña fue corriendo rápido hacia la cocina, y después vino con la nana kaede a su lado

Señor Hiashi ¿Cómo ha estado?

Bien, Hotaru ve al auto y dile al conductor que me espere necesito hablar con Kaede.

Si- y como niña obediente salió y los dejo solos.

Si Neji llega antes que yo dile que estoy con su hija y que me llame

Por supuesto señor, vaya con cuidado- dice la nana haciendo una reverencia ante el, el patriarca sale de la casa y entra.

Hotaru ya estaba dentro del auto esperando a su tío, el abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó a su lado- llévanos al parque que esta en el centro de la ciudad.

Si señor- dijo el conductor

Abuelo gracias, me estaba aburriendo dentro de la casa- dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa pequeña y tímida.

Lo se, pero no te preocupes que hoy me encargare de ti- y sin mas que decir el silencio se hizo en todo el camino, Hotaru pensando como seria pasar el día con su abuelo y hiashi pensando ¿Por qué Neji había elegido un día haberla pasado con su hija sabiendo que no tenia tiempo?

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

Estaban tocando la puerta de un departamento, Itachi estaba ansioso que habrieran porque despues de buscar algunas petenencias que se le habia olvidado en la casa de su amigo deidara y de hay se iria a ver a su hermano, todavia tenia que hablar sobre las noticias que vio ayer en el periodico y despues comentarle sobre la llegada de su tio. Toco y toco, hasta que se les ocurrio abrir, dejando ver a Deidara, soñoliento y con cansancio y ojeras casi como las de Itachi (casi).

Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?... ahhh…. Aun es temprano- diciendo el rubio y tapandose la boca por el bostezo.

Se me quedo algunas cosas personales, y son las 11:25 am de la mañana deidara, aunque no te culpo por la desveleda de anoche es normal que quieras dormir un poco mas- entrando en el departamento del chico soñoliento, hiendo a donde era su habitacion.

Ya que estas aquí que te sirvo ¿café o jugo?

cafe- le grito Itachi

y para mi café y dos aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza- mientras iba a la cocina a buscar su café.

Itachi entrando en su antigua habitacion encontro lo que necesitaba se le habia quedado un saco, un reloj de pulsera y otras cosas, habia traido un bolso pequeño para meterloo, estaba tan concentrando buscando algunas cosas que no se entero de que Saori habia entrado en la habitacion, Itachi se habia dado la vuelta cuando su sopresa fue la de ver a la muchacha en frente de el con el seño fruncido.

Saori, me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?- tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta. Pero saori se interpuso en su camino- ¿me dejas pasar?.

¿Qué hiciste despues de dejar a Konan en su casa?- pregunto la chica.

Pues que mas, irme a dormir- dandose a entender lo obvio.

En serio, no te fuiste a dormir con alguien mas- notandose los celos en su voz.

Ya entiendo, ¿ crees que me fui a dormir con alguien mas? Pues dejame aclararte algo Saori, si llego a dormir con otra mujer no es tu problema, si me beso con otra mujer tampoco es tu problema y si llego a tener sexo con ella menos aun. Porque no te queda claro tu ya no eres nadie para mi.

¡como te atreves a decirme eso! Despues de lo que pasamos juntos, tu llegas y me dices esto…

¿lo que pasamos juntos? Saori esto nunca fue una relacion, era siempre una relacion a escondidas y ni siquiera eso pareciamos amantes.

Pero tu fuiste el primero que me dijo lo guardara como un secreto ante mi hermano, por lo que te hice caso.

Para aclarar nuestra relacion, saori, pero yo algun dia queria decirselo a Deidara…. Sabes creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, no quiero que me llames y ni que me dirijes la palabra… ya tome la decisión que no quiero verte mas, exepto cuando vea a deidara.

Tu no puedes dejar, porque si me dejas te juro que soy capaz de…

¿ de que? De contarle lo que tuvimos a tu hermano, sabes que no me importa, es mas, yo mismo se lo dire- aparto a saori de la puerta y llego hasta donde deidara que estaba tomando el café amargo calmadamente hasta que Itachi le grito desde su cuarto y no tuvo la necesidad de buscarlo porque en un santiamen ya estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

¿Qué pasa? Itachi no sabes que te me duele la cabeza, y las pastillas que me tome todavia no me hacen efecto.

Pues ve tomandote otra mas porque te voy a contar algo….- mirando al rubio seriamente.

¿de que se trata?- viendo la seriedad de su amigo

No lo hagas Itachi- dijo saori desesperada, que había llegado detrás de Itachi.

Quiero decirte Deidara que desde hace cuatro años me he estado acostando con tu hermana y por culpa de ella perdí a una mujer valiosa y todo por su maldito egoísmo y aclarando, me fui a Europa creyendo que ella podía pensar en algo serio en nuestra relación, pero creo que me equivoque todo de una vez yo quería tener una relación formal pero ella jamás me dejo decírtelo- dijo Itachi tomando su saco y caminando rápido hacia la puerta- para que te des que clase de hermana con la que esta estado viviendo Deidara- y se fue dando un portazo.

Saori iba en busca de Itachi pero el rubio la jalo de su muñeca.

Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo el rubio viendo seriamente a su hermana.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

¡no puede ser!, konan no me estas mintiendo- decia una anko sumamente exaltada.

Pues si, el se mudo en la madrugada… estoy de igual impresionada de igual que tu…

Y ustedes no hicieron algo mas en la noche… algo que pudiera desvelarlos.

¿que?

¿Pues no tuvieron relaciones?- pregunto la pelinegra y diciendolo en tono bajo.

¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?... Anko nada paso, el se despues de que yo entre al departamento y me supongo que el se fue al suyo.

Mmmm esto me suena muy sospechoso, porque el magnate para las negociaciones se queda en un edifico como este, sin ofender- dijo ella en tono misterioso- según lo que me conto kakashi el estaba esperando que repararan su departamento o algo asi.

Si eso pense yo tambien… pero creo que el se queda aquí es solo por paso mientras lo termina…

Puede ser una opcion pero no es extraño que el uchiha se quede justamente en el mismo y a un lado de tu departamento- se la quedo mirando acusadoramente.

¡espera! Estas tratando de decirme que yo esperaba que se quedara aquí…. No te ilusiones conmigo anko, por mas que Itachi y yo hallamos tenido un pasado no quiere decir que yo esperaba tener algo con el ahora…

No lo se porque tu no me has terminado de contar que fue lo que paso con el- soriendo de una forma traviesa.

Ya sabia que tu no estabas aquí de visita- le dijo de forma acusadora.

Que te puedo decir, kakashi tuvo que ir a atender un cliente y me dijo que regresaria tarde y no tenia nada que hacer en mi casa… no puedo hacer nada.

Ahhh-suspiro- esta bien, ¿Dónde fue que termine esto… ah si. Pasado ya tres meses despues de que conoci a Itachi, entre el y yo comenzamos una relacion de amigos, el me invitaba a salir todos los fines de semana, me recogia de vez en cuando en la guarderia, yo si lo veia como una relacion de amigos cercanos. Pero un dia todo cambio. Itachi me dijo que si queria ser su novia en ese momento no lo pense un momento mas y le que si, si antes el era mas atento conmigo el ese momento mejoro, todos los dias me venia buscar, me hablaba por telefono y me invitaba a salir pero despues de tres meses de relacion mas, el estaba un poco distraido y a veces molesto. Algunos dias se olvidaba de llamarme y cuando lo llamaba se ponia molesto, no lo entendia. Pero todo cambio cuando la vi a ella.

¿Ella?- pregunto anko- ¿Quién es ella?.

Pues Saori, ella y yo estudiamos en la misma universidad pero teniamos diferente carreras, ella y yo nos conocimos fue porque yo conocia a su hermano mayor deidara. En eso nos fuimos acercando mas y mas y nos volvimos amigas, pero la deje de ver porque ella le salio un trabajo en la otra ciudad y no nos volvimos ver. Pero un dia ella me llamo dijo que queria volver a verme y que queria que conociera a su novio, yo en esos dias estaba triste por el trato que tenia Itachi conmigo y tal vez volviendo a ver a saori me despejaria un poco. Me cito en un restaurant muy caro, asi que elegi mi mejor vestido y me fui al llegar reconoci a saori.

Flash Back

¡Konan tanto tiempo sin verte! Por dios estas hermosa, que alegria de volver a verte- dijo la chica.

Tambien me alegra volver a verte, pero cuentame que has hecho en todo estos meses.- pregunto ella viendola con una sonrisa.

Pues me aceptaron en una compañía de modelos y por cierto pagan muy bien y tengo novio- los ojos le brillaron en ese momento que dijo que tenia un novio- su nombre es…

Saori- dijo una voz conocida que nombrada conocia muy bien y que a konan tambien.

Ah ya llegaste… konan te presento a Itachi uchiha, el es mi novio desde hace un año- dijo ella tomandolo del brazo muy feliz.

Konan no salia de su impresión vio a Itachi, tenia la misma expresion que ella. No podia creer que el estaba aquí al lado de saori, un año de relacion y el muy descarado no se lo habia dicho.

Mucho gusto… me… llamo konan- dijo tartamudeando, y viendolo directamente a los ojos.

Itachi… Itachi uchiha- dijo simplemente el, pero el telefono celular de konan empezo a sonar.

Disculpen… hola… ¿en serio?... si… si… no te preocupes voy para alla. Lo siento Saori pero tengo que irme una amiga esta en problemas y tengo que ayudarla.

¿esta todo bien? Si quieres Itachi puede llevarte hasta…- pero konan no la dejo terminar.

No… hay problema no quiero arruinar tu llegada, pero cenen sin mi por favor, ademas llevas varios meses sin verlo necesitan un tiempo a solas, me voy nos vemos en otra oportunidad- sin esperar a que se despidieran de ella se fue, tomo un taxi y llego a su casa y se dispuso a llorar, al rato empezo a sonar su telefono y que lo estaba llamando era Itachi, tiro el telefono quien sabe dondese fue a dormir , lo mejor seria dormir.

Flash Back

Si me acuerdo de eso, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar a mi. ¿Y que paso despues?- pregunto anko.

Pues el me busco varias veces, me llamaba y tambien me iba a ver en la escuela, pero siempre me iba temprano o le decia que no estaba o no habia venido pero era lo unico que podia ser. Hasta que el un dia me fue a visitar personalmente.

Flash Back

Tocando la puerta de su casa, konan abriendo la puerta de su casa y su sorpresa es ver a Itachi parado hay con una cara seria y aptitud desafiante.

Hasta que te dignaste en aparecer- dijo el pelinegro con aptitud seria, y apartandola aun lado para entrar- ¿Por qué no recibiste ninguna de mis llamadas?

Por supuesto Itachi pasa, estas en tu casa quieres café o te y galletitas- exclamo con sarcasmo y cerrando la puerta.

Deja el sarcasmo, contestame porque en todo este tiempo no me has respondido o hacias presencia de aparicion cuando yo te buscaba.

¡y porque tenia que buscarte a ti si ya tu tenias alguien al lado!

¡pues para darte una explicacion de lo que viste!

¿Qué explicacion Itachi? Decirme que tenias una novia desde hace un año y para mas chiste decirme que ella es tu novia y que yo era la otra.

Si es verdad tenemos un año de relacion pero tu jamas fuiste para mi la otra, Konan.

¡pero yo me senti asi! Itachi tu no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en esto momentos… tu eres un mentiroso.

No, no es asi- tomando su mano- desde que te conoci senti algo muy especial por ti, Konan, yo iba terminar mi relacion con Saori por ti.

Soltandose con brusquedad de su mano- no me toques, tu eres un mentiroso, jamas pense que me podrias hacer esto.

¡ya basta! Tu no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando yo tambien… entiende saori nunca me presenta como su novio, jamas me ha querido presentar en frente de su hermano, ademas ella jamas te dijo que tenia un novio hasta ahora verdad

_Es cierto_… pero aun asi no me dijiste nada y no se trata de cualquier persona se trata de alguien que yo conozco.

Jamas te lo dije porque pense que no era necesario, Konan- tomando su cara y queriendola ver a los ojos pero ella no se deja.

Pues si era necesario, yo huebiera preferido que hubieras hablado primero con ella y lo solucionaras…

Y lo iba a hacer pero en la cena, pero ella jamas me comento que ibasa venir con una amiga, yo estaba decidido terminar con ella.

Pues yo creo que ella se veia muy enamorada de ti- lo dijo en un susurro- tu… aun la quieres.

Itachi no supo que responder ante esa pregunta pero no la queria porque saori era una persona muy egoista. Y el amor que sentia por ella ya no existia.

No… la quiero, por eso te pido Konan que me des otra oportunidad- juntando su frente con la de ella.

Konan sintio su cercania, pero le dio miedo pero y a la vez una cosquilla en el estomago, pero no se dejo llevar por eso- no puedo… ella es mi amiga… y no puedo hacerle esto a Saori… y yo- pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Itachi, el la tomo detrás de la cabeza y por la cintura, Konan trataba de separarse de el pero la fuerza de el lo superaba en mayoria, hasta que se distancio un poco de el y le dijo- yo no le puedo hacer esto a Saori.

Konan yo te quiero, por favor dejame estar a tu lado- queriendola besar de nuevo, pero Konan voltea la cara aun lado.

Yo tambien te quiero- a Itachi se la quedo mirando- pero no quiero ser yo la que cause el dolor y el sufrimiento de saori… lo siento Itachi.

"_pero vas a ser el causante del mio"_- penso Itachi, y fue separandose de ella lentamente- de acuerdo, entiendo… yo me ire a unos meses a Europa, yo te dare tiempo para que pienses bien las cosas, no voy a llamarte ni a escribirte, despues de que regrese de mi viaje te llamare y preguntare de nuevo por tu sentimientos y yo notare si tu todavia sientes algo por mi.

Konan lo miro sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir Itachi- si y yo me olvido de ti… en ese tiempo- pregunto ella.

Yo no te volvere a buscar- respondio con firmeza.

Entendido, entonces que te vaya bien en tu viaje Itachi- avanzando a la puerta y abriendole paso para que el pudiera salir. Itachi avanzo y le dijo a Konan un leve "adios".

Konan cerro la puerta y se puso a llorar, ella no queria dejar a Itachi pero ella no sabia la relacion que tenia con Saori asi que no sabia realmente que no sabia que hacer.

Fin flash back

Que casualidad… el dia en que nos reunimos pero era la bienvenida de Itachi, y pensar que ustedes dos se conocian- dijo anko

Si, pero no me lo esperaba ver tan pronto- dijo la peliazul.

y… que decidiste?

Yo… no se… es que el… bueno…

El aun te gusta konan?

Si… pero el aun sigue con Saori, me lo demostro ayer en la noche- expreso con melancolia.

Pues eso no es lo que me parece, primero ustedes se vuelven a reunir, segundo el te seduce, tercero se vuelven a ver en la fiesta de saori y me dices que el te trajo hasta tu casa y por ultimo el vive a un lado de tu apartamento… y según lo que me dice kakashi es que el va a terminar con Saori.

Va a terminar con Saori? Pero ¿Por qué?- exclamo sorprendida.

Jajajaja- se rio la pelinegra- al parecer Itachi se fue por una situacion sentimental y por supuesto de trabajo, estando alla el entendio que Saori no era para el, porque al parecer Saori no es santa de devocion jajajaja…

No digas eso Anko, saori no es asi

Lo dices porque eres su amiga pero si no la conocieras diria lo mismo o me equivoco.

Aun asi, saori ha estado con Itachi antes de que yo lo conociera pero… el pregunta aquí es el ¿Por qué le esta mintiendo a su hermano?

Pero Itachi y deidara son buenos amigos…

Una vez saori me conto que ella una vez salio con uno amigos de su hermano y este dejo dejaron de ser su amigo porque salio con ella… pero eso es ser demasado sobre proctector.

Aun asi ellos dos son mejores amigos no crees que aunque dediara se pusiera celoso el a la vez estaria tranquilo ya que su hermana esta saliendo con alguien de confianza y disculpame que te lo diga pero creo que ella tambien lo sabia, no me trago el cuento de ella todavia… mis sentidos dicen que ella esta saliendo con alguien mas.

¡no puede ser! Saori no haria eso….

Piensalo konan, kakashi me conto que Itachi ya no la quiere como antes y que ademas el solo la veia como un tipo de diversion… pero que ella se lo tomo tan en serio que el no pudo negarse pero en realidad Itachi no la ama, bueno eso es lo que me dijo el- anko miro la expresion de su amiga y vio que ella agachaba su cabeza.

Anko y ¿Quién me asegura que Itachi no jugara conmigo otra vez?

Porque el esta dispuesto que volvera a conquistarte ademas de que ya le diste una respueta.

¿Cuál respuesta?

Que tu sigues enamorada de el, amiga esto es mejir que una telenovela y deja de ser pesimista o si el bombom de Itachi se ira con otra y esta vez si te estara dejando- suena el sonido de un telefono- ah es el mio… hola… kakashi… bien y tu…. No estoy en casa en estoy en la casa de Konan… oye no soy vaga… si fui a la oficina… ¿Por qué sali tan temprano de hay? Pues porque… si yo te ayudare mas tarde… si adios… uyy no soporto a este hombre cuando esta enojado- tirando el telefono al mueble.

¿pasa algo?- pregunto konan trayendo aperitivos.

Kakashi ha estado de mal humor, desde ayer… no se que le pasa, anoche discutimos muy feo… - bajo la cabeza anko- pero eso no importa aquí... mejor me voy no quiero discutir de nuevo con el.

De acuerdo… quieres que te llame un taxi.

No… no traje mi auto per gracias de todas formas, por cierto quiero dejarte algo en claro… no pierdas esta oportunidad de nuevo con Itachi se nota que le fascina y se nota a distancias… no hagas el mismo error que el… habla con y dile como te sientes.

Gracias anko- dandole un abrazo a su amiga.

Bueno ahora si me voy… te llamare para vernos de nuevo hsta luego…- y salio del departamento. Dejando a Konan pensativa como siempre.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

Al dia siguiente

Sr. Uchiha… tiene visitas- dice su secretaria.

Sara no estoy para visitas… dile que haga una cita y lo vere otro dia.

Pero sr….- trato de decir de nuevo la Sara

¡¿A QUIEN VAS A DECIRLE QUE VENGA OTRO DIA SASUKE UCHIHA?- grito un hombre de cabello largo y de color azabache, mirada oscura, y semblante serio, tenia una pequeñas ojeras parecidas a la Itachi, pero muy leves, era alto y tenia porte. Su nombre era…

Tio Madara… pero que sorpresa que has llegado aquí- exclamo sasuke con sarcasmo

Hmp… sasuke mi sobrino tu nunca cambias igual de serio, y no es ninguna sorpresa, te mande una carta informandote de mi regreso- Madara Uchiha, es el tio de Itachi y Sasuke, tiene 45 años de edad, se ocupo de la educacion de los hermanos Uchiha desde que sus padres se fueron de viaje. Ademas es el presidente de todas las compañias que esten a nombre de los Uchihas junto a su otro hermano, claro que sus sobrinos tienen la libertad de escoger lo que es mejor para su empresa.

Si pero resulta que esa carta recien me llego ayer, tsk, Sara trae dos café- counicandose con ella pormedio del intercomunicador.

Estamos de malas hoy, sobrinito… por cierto despediste a la pelirroja cabeza hueca que tenias por secretaria aquí, seria un milagro, sabes que no me gusta la gente como ella en mi empresa.

Si… la despedi hace tiempo...- mirando hacia el otro lado.

y ¿Dónde esta Itachi? Supe ya llego… en ¿donde esta?

Sabes que el maneja otra empresa, acuerdate que nos pusiste dos empresas diferentes.

Si ya lo se… sasuke pareces un poco deprimido, ¿tanto trabajo hay en la empresa?- pregunto levantando una ceja en forma de duda

Lo normal, siempre hay un poco de trabajo tio- poniendo atención a unos archivos que tenia en frente

Mmm, por cierto traje regalos, compre varios para ti y como para sakura, compre vestidos ¿crees que ella les gustaran?- pregunto sonriendole a su sobrino- me gustaria ver de nuevo a sakura hace tiempo que no hable con ella…- pero fue interrumpido por su sobrino.

No… ella esta en un viaje a Inglaterra- contesto de mala gana.

¿Un viaje a Inglaterra? Pero como asi y ¿y tu porque no fuiste con ella?- alzando una ceja tipico de los Uchihas- Me supongo que fue para una convencion de modas de nuevo, esa chica tiene mucho talento.

Ella fue por una oferta de trabajo- mirandolo seriamente- un "amigo" le ofrecio ir a Inglaterra.

¿y ella acepto asi sin mas? Sasuke porque no la detuviste no puede dejarla ir, que hay de tu matrimonio con ella ¿o es que va a volver dentro de unos dias?- pregunto Madara un poco molesto el señor. Sasuke estaba contra la espada y la pared, no tenia mas opcion que decirle la verdad.

Tío tengo algo que decirte… Sakura no solamente se fue por su oferta de trabajo, sino que ella y yo nos separamos… y antes que me preguntes el porque te lo dire- mirando la cara de tio, que estaba seria pero en realidad estaba soprendido- yo… la engañe con mi secretaria Karin, y para mas colmo sakura lo descubrio en nuestra habitacion , desde entonces Sakura no quiere volverme hablar…- dijo bajando la voz y tambien la mirada de su tío.

No puedo creer que a la única mujer que yo haya aceptado en nuestra familia, tu la engañes y le des el divorcio Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo el hombre mayor que estaba sentado en frente de Sasuke en su oficina.

Si lo se, tío yo aun me siento culpable de eso- dijo Sasuke, formando su mano en puño.

El hombre mayor se levanta de su asiento y le dice con voz dura al joven en frente de el- Sasuke, entiendo que alguna vez fuiste joven y todavía lo eres te casaste a temprana edad y te lo dije, que tu no estabas listo para el matrimonio, durante tu universidad fuiste muy mujeriego, pero pensé que con Sakura todo iba a ser distinto, pero un hombre no engaña a su mujer porque no la quiera sino, por problemas de pareja, Sakura tenían problemas. Sasuke lo pensó por uno momentos, y al final dijo.

Si… pues ella quería tener un hijo- dijo con voz baja.

Madara de nuevo alzo la ceja y pregunto- ¿y cual era el problema?

¡QUE YO NO ESTABA PREPARADO PARA SER PADRE! No sé cómo criar a un niño y además quería estar mas con Sakura pero eso no fue lo que paso ella quería casi todo los días lo sacaba a la conversación, y también era un tema de discusión hasta que un día me quede tarde en la oficina y Karin y bueno sucedió… me acosté con Karin, y después recordé que antes de conocer a Sakura yo vivía la vida sin preocupaciones, así que me seguí acostando con mi secretaria cuando Sakura tenía trabajo por la noche, pero te juro tío que solo era sexo con Karin y mas nada.

Hmp, no puedo creer que hayas perdido a tu mujer por querer ser como antes, yo te dije que el matrimonio de era algo muy importante Sasuke Uchiha, pero quisiste atarte con Sakura sabias que en algún momento Sakura de verdad quería forma una familia, pero esa no es excusa para engañar a tu esposa.

¡LO SE!- gritando- ya se que perdí a Sakura, crees que no le, crees que no se lo que sufrió Sakura cuando lo descubrió, cuando lloro yo también lo sentí, yo sufrí al igual que ella, pero me di cuenta ya cuando era tarde, crees que no me lo recrimino en las noches cuando estoy sin ella, en esa casa vacía, al lado de mi cama sin nadie… ¡Crees que no lo se!- dando un puño en la mesa.

Su tío se le quedo mirando, hace tiempo que no lo veía así, Sasuke no era de lo que se expresaban con todo el mundo, el lo conocía muy bien- Sasuke lo lamento, pero ya el daño esta hecho ya no puedes hacer mas nada, Sakura se fue y creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos se den un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Si eso mismo pensé- dijo con la cabeza gacha

Bueno pasando a otro tema, ¿sabes donde está Itachi?

No, pero se donde queda su departamento, se mudo a uno nuevo- dijo cambiando de carácter.

Mmmm dame su dirección puede ser que mañana pase por su oficina o por su departamento, ah por cierto, me quedare a en tu casa hasta que decida irme de nuevo.

Si como quieras, de toda manera mi personal de limpieza te conoce así que siéntate como en casa- tomando de nuevo su trabajo.

Bueno me despido te veo mas tarde en la casa, hasta luego- sale de la oficina, y Sasuke se queda viendo la puerta por donde salió su tío, llama de nuevo al intercomunicador- Sara envíame los archivos de todos los contrato que ha hecho Madara Uchiha desde el extranjero, hasta lo mas viejo hasta lo mas actuales, entendido, y otra cosa ¿Dónde esta el café que te pedí un momento atrás?

Ah lo siento Sr. Uchiha se me olvido pero ahora mismo buscare todo los archivo y su café- dijo y terminando su conversación.

Ahhh, Madara Uchiha no vienes a visitarme nada mas ¿no es así?- pensó Sasuke y volviendo a sus quehaceres.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

El dia paso lentamente para Neji Hyuga, el juicio le llevo casi todo el dia, pero lo bueno es que llego a ganar el caso, manejando hacia su casa esperando que su pequeña hija no tuviera molesta por no haber estado sola todo el dia, llego a la residencia y enfrente de su casa habia una limosina, no tuvo que pensar mucho cuando supo de quien era, se estaciono detrás de la limosina, se bajo del auto y se dirigio a su casa. Apenas entrandor a su casa recibio un gran abrazo a de parte de su hija.

PAPI, que bueno que llegaste, te extrañe mucho- dijo Hotaru, abrazandola cintura de su padre, Neji se quito un peso de encima al saber que su hija no esta enojada con ella por haber ido a trabajar un sabado- papi adivina que, ¿Quién me llevo a pasear hoy?.

¿Cómo que saliste a pasear? Y ademas ¿con quien?- pregunto Neji un poco molesto porque no sabia con quien habia salido y menos que lo se lo habian informado.

Fue conmigo- dijo una voz seria- Hotaru se divirtio a lo grande, ¿no es asi Hotaru?- viendo a la pequeña.

Si abuelo Hiashi me compro un helado y visitamos todo el parque- dijo feliz Hotaru

Me alegro cariño- pero despues vio a su tio y sintio que debia hablar con el- Hotaru porque no le dices a nana Kaede que te nos vaya preparando la cena, si tu abuelo y yo necesitamos hablar.

Esta bien, abuelo ¿te quedaras a cenar?- mirando con un pequeña sonrisa a Hiashi.

Puede ser Hotaru, dejame pensarlo- la niño afirmo y se fue directo buscar la nana, despues de que la niña se fue estos se quedaron solo.

Y dime tio a que se debe tu visita- pregunto con respeto.

Pues queria que revisaras unos documentos, esta semana voy a tener una reunion con unoss accionista de otra empresa, pero quiero que los revise para que no tenga ningun fallo, ademas de que eres el abogado de la familia- dijo el sentandose en el sillon blanco que habia en la gran sala.

De acuerdo, ¿algo mas?- pregunto de nuevo, neji no sabia el porque pero sentia una sensacion extraña de que su tio iba mas alla de unos simple archivos.

Si… cite a Hinata en estos dias a que viniera a mi oficina, ella fue y le dije que se separara del Uzumaki o le quitaria a su hijo- dijo sin ningun sentimiento.

Si ella me conto algo….- un poco incomodo no ke gustaba hablar de espalda de su primo y menos aun con su tio.

¿ella te ha llamado o algo?- pregunto el jefe de la familia.

Neji se quedo callado un momento, como responderia, pero lo penso un poco mas y es mejor hacerse el que no sabe- no, todavia no me ha dicho nada- respondio solamente.

Ya veo…- dijo mirando hacia el frente- sabes Hotaru en una niña inteligente, a pesar de que tenga padres por separado- mirando de reojo a neji.

Si ella es muy inteligente- respondio solamente

En otro lugar de la casa

mmmm… papi y abuelito se han tardado me da curiosidad saber de que estaran hablando, ya se y si mejor los espio… no debe estar hablando de cosasde adulto- pero no pudo resistir y se acerco para oir mejor se puso detrás de la puerta y se quedo quieta como un ratón, y se puso a oir atentamente-_"si mama me viera me regañaria por hacer esto"_- penso con una pequeña sonrisa. Y se puso a escuchar, pero algo lo llamo la atencion.

Hotaru en una niña inteligente, a pesar de que tenga padres por separado- mirando de reojo a neji.

Si ella es muy inteligente- respondio solamente, pero vio que su tio se levanto de repente y lo fijamente, neji no se inmuto ante esa mirada el ya sabia el carácter de su tio- neji sere dierecto…. Neji, ¿Qué hace la niña aquí?- pregunto hiashi

Solo vino a vivir unos días conmigo tío- respondió el otro hyuga.

La trajiste aquí para decirle que ella fue un error en tu vida, que dejaste a tenten abandonada y decidiste tener a la niña por separados.

Hotaru todavía no daba crédito a lo que su tío había dicho, su papa nunca la quiso en su vida, es decir, que todo el amor que le daba era mentía. Se separo de la puerta lentamente sin hace ruido, es decir que su papi, la había abandonado junto con su mama su papi jamás la amo, esto puso mal a la niña y se fue directo al cuarto que le había dado su papa en esa casa.

Eso no es verdad, Hotaru jamás fue un error en mi vida- dijo con molestia al saber cómo su tío le había dicho a su hija.

Eso es no lo que me dijiste ese día, cuando me fuiste a visitar a mi oficina- miro serio a su sobrino- y quería que….

¡NO LO DIGA!- dijo alzando la voz- se que he cometido mucho errores en mi vida pero se que Hotaru no es uno de ello yo la amo a mi hija mas que a mi propia vida.

Entiendo, entonces me disculpo por lo dicho anteriormente- dijo y caminado hasta la puerta- discúlpame también con Hotaru por no quedarme a cenar pero tengo otros asuntos que resolver- Neji no dijo nada mas solamente supo en cierta parte su tío tenia, el llego a pensar que Hotaru, su pequeña Hotaru, su hija… fue un error en su vida, pero lo que no sabia es que ese error ya lo sabia su pequeña hija.

En la habitación de Hotaru

_Hola-_ dijo una voz femenina.

_¿mami?_- dijo con voz llorosa.

_¿HOTARU?, ¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Por qué estas llorando?, ¿Qué te paso?_- dijo tenten con voz preocupada.

Mami, por favor buscame en la casa de mi papa, me quiero ir- dijo soltando mas lagrimas que antes- no quiero estar con papa, papi no me quiere.

_Hotaru claro que tu papa te quiere…-_ pero su hija no la dejo terminar.

Por favor mama…. Por favor venme a buscar… te necesito- dijo su hija ya hipando de tanto llorar.

_Esta bien, ya voy para alla, tranquilizate por favor mi amor- _dijo su madre

Mami, aquí te espero- dijo la pequeña niña, y abrazando a ella misma, todavia tenia en su mente la palabra "error", ya sabia porque su mami lo odiaba, porque su papa bajaba la mirada cuando su mama estaba cerca. Ella ya entendia muchas cosas pero todavia tenia dudas que aclarar.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

Mientras en Japon estaba oscureciendo, un joven rubio, estaba sentando viendo el amanecer desde la ventana de un avion.

_Jamas pense volver otra vez a Estado Unidos, a volver a ver a mi padre a quien jure no volverlo a ver_- penso esto mientras cerraba su mano volviendolo un puño- _y tambien dijeque jamasno necesitaria de su ayuda, ja, que ironica es la vida-_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del piloto de que ya hiban a aterrizar y se abrocharan sus cinturones, despues que el avion aterrizara, y buscara su equipaje busco por todas partes a esa persona que iba a hacerle el favor en buscarlo al aeropuerto, y al final dio con ella solto una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto Uzumaki ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto una voz masculina.

Pero mire a quien tenemos aquí- mostrando la gran sonrisa que el tenia- si es nada menos que Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru Nara, era un joven que tenia la misma edad que Naruto, solo que el tenia la piel un poco morena, sus ojos eran de color negro, tenia su cabello atado en una coleta, y casi siempre tenia una expresion de aburrimiento.

Mira quien lo dice el baka que me dejo de hablar despues de 5 años- estrechando su mano con la de Naruto.

Lo siento si perdi contacto contigo es que alguna cosas se me dificultaron- dijo rascando con una mano la cabeza- porque no me cuentas de las novedades que has hecho y que ha pasado desde que me fui- mientras caminaba con su equipaje a la salida del aeropuerto junto con el pelinegro.

Sigues casi todo igual, bueno exepto en la empresa, casi siempre hay una novedad hay- dice shikamaru ya estando adentro del auto y en el copiloto estando naruto- y yo sigo trabajando en lo mismo, ya sabes como es mi papa de problemático- dice curvando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jajajaajajaaja… si ya me acorde, jajajaajaja y tambien de esa palabra problemático jajajajaja tu tampoco has cambiado en nada- dice naruto riendose- oye shikamaru, podrias llevarme a la empresa de mi padre primero- cambiando su expresion de felicidad a una seria.

Shikamaru se le quedo viendo- ¿seguro de que quieres ir?- pregunto.

Si, quiero terminar con todo esto- viendo por la ventana a las personas pasando por hay.

Naruto… lamento lo que te sucedió con Hinata, se que esa decision tuvo tambien que ver con esto no es asi- dijo el pelinegro.

En realidad si, pero esta decisión me va a sacar de este problema que tengo con Hinata, extrañare a ambos, tanto como ella como a mi hijo.

Ya llegamos- dijo Shikamaru, bajandose del auto al igual que Naruto, vio el gran edificio que tenia abarcada toda esa cuadra, y si supiera que una de las empresas que habia en esa ciudad.

Naruto y Shikamaru, entraron a ese edificio, estaban por entrar al ascensor, cuando se encontraron con una persona en particular y muy conocida por lo dos.

¡Jiraiya!- dijo con emocion al ver al señor de cabello blanco y largo, era mas alto que naruto, tenia la edad de 60 años, pero su apecto era la de un hombre de 40, y eso era una oportunidad de burlase Naruto hacia el, ademas de que ese señor es Abuelo y Padrino de Naruto, pero naruto le decia Jiraiya porque le tenia confianza al viejo.

Naruto, no lo puedo creer ¿tu aquí?- viendolo con cara de soprendido- no puede ser mirate ya eres un hombre, pero tambien espero que el cerebro tambien te haya madurado, sigues siendo el mismo tonto de haces unos años- pregunto con burla.

Hey yo no soy igual que antes, pero tu si que cambiaste, "abuelito" cuantas velas te pusieron esta vez 100, perdon eso fue el año pasado este año te topca 200 jajaajajaja.

Si… eso me confirma que sigues siendo inmaduro- con tono de decepcion.

Oye…

Naruto no que ibas a ver a tu padre- dijo Shikamaru, sino interrumpia esa conversacion no terminaria nunca.

¡¿QUÉ? Es cierto eso… ¿viniste a ver a Minato?- dice Jiraiya esta vez si sorprendido.

Si Jiraiya, vengo a ver mi padre, y que me de una oportunidad en esta empresa, ¿se encuentra ahora?- pregunto.

Pues si…y siendo tu su hijo porque no entras VIP, seguro tu padre se va a llevar una sorpresa.

Pues si… y yo tambien- los tres se encaminaron d nuevo al ascensor, y pulsaron el boton que daba al piso del presidente de la compañía. Siguieron hablando de cosas irrelevantes, hasta que llegaron Naruto iba a salir cuando Jiraiya le coloco una mano en el hombro de el, este se le quedo mirando.

La oficina de tu padre la cambiaron hacia esa otra direccion- dijo jiraiya mostrandole la direccion.

¿y eso?- pregunto de nuevo.

Sabes como es tu padre, le gusta la vista que le da la oficina, es quisquilloso al igual que tu- mirandolo con una sonrisa burlona. Naruto le iba a reclamar pero mejor se olvido del asunto.

Jiraiya ¿Dónde esta mi padre?- pregunto el rubio

En su oficina, el no sabe todavía que tu estas aquí- dijo el viejo levantando los hombros.

Naruto camino hasta la oficina de su padre y encontró a su padre sentado tras un escritorio escribiendo en unos archivos.

Hola… papa- dijo el rubio con nerviosismo.

El señor rubio que estaba sentado levanto la mirada y se fijo en el muchacho que estaba en la puerta- hijo… ¿que haces aquí?

¿Qué no te da alegría ver que estoy de vuelta papa?- dijo Naruto- ¿o tenía que hacer cita para que me pudieras ver?- dijo con sarcasmo.

Naruto ten mas respeto que soy tu padre- dijo el señor frunciendo su cejas por la falta de respeto que le estaba dando hacia el- pero no te quedes hay siéntate…

Gracias papa, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el rubio menor.

Pues bien, la empresa ha tenido su bajo y altos momentos nada que se pueda resolver- dijo el rubio mayor alzando los hombre- ¿y dime que te trae de nuevo por aquí Naruto? ¿creí que estabas bien en Japón con tu familia?

Papa, a eso vengo necesito que me coloques de nuevo en la empresa, como el vicepresidente antes de irme esta compañía- después de que Naruto dijo eso se quedo su padre se quedo callado y lo único que pudo decir fue:

¿¡que!- dijo gritando su padre por la toda la empresa.

_(o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)-(0.o)- (o.0)_

HOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!... se que le faltado muchas veces pero mis clases no me dejaban… ahora estoy en la uni y menos tiempo me da… ahora aproveche en terminar el capitulo, pero no crean que dejare de escribir o que me iré pues NO SEÑOR…. Si pasa (ni lo quiera dios) yo le mandare un recado, pero eso jamás sucederá, con respecto a este fic, esta dando muchas sorpresas que nadie esperaba verdad, si supieran que ni yo misma me lo esperaba, me dio una gran tristeza cuando Hotaru descubrió que su padre había pensado que ella había sido un error esa es una historia que se las contare mas tarde al igual que la de Gaara y Sakura y la de Naruto y su padre. No se decirle si será en el próximo capitulo o entre otros es dependiendo como se le da el drama. Apareció Shikamaru, Madara, JIraiya y Minato, esta fueron una sorpresas para mi incluirlo en la historia.

Pero con respecto a algo quiero que me digan… ¿Qué les parece la pareja de Itachi y Konan? Y además ¿Qué esperan para el fic? Su opinión es muy importante además de la mía esta claro, pero también es importante la de ustedes porque es gracias a ustedes que este fic se haya vuelto realidad, me he sorprendido que he escrito 40 pag de mi historia, espero que este esfuerzo valga la pena, no dejo que va a pasar en el próximo capi porque eso depende de ustedes… les diré algo mas se que soy lenta para actualizar y créanme todavía me llegan reviews de que ¿Por qué no actualizo? Y es porque necesito pensar como seguir en el siguiente capitulo, si le agrego el personaje, si lo quito y también si le gustara a la audiencia, bueno pero lo importante para mi es que me dejen su opinión porque esa es la energía que me dan ustedes con cada capitulo. Pero es muy importante que me dejen su comentario para ver como puedo seguir con los capítulos siguientes. Por cierto la canción que le coloque a Sasuke fue "IMAGINAME SIN TI" de LUÍS FONSI, esta canción no me pertenece al igual que la serie de Naruto ok, creo que eso lo sabemos todos los lectores pero es para aclarar algunas cosas, sin mas nada que decir me despido de todos ustedes mi publico hasta pronto.

Dame-san ó Melis_chan

Ahora los agradecimientos:

setsuna17

Mitorolas

tania56

asukasoad

Chiharu No Natsumi

Mio AyshelHaiass

Shado0wEmerald

vampireknight-prix


	10. Decisiones

En el capitulo anterior:

-Neji se lleva a su hija Hotaru a su casa para que pase unos días con él.

-Itachi rompe con Saori definitivamente y se le hace la fiesta.

-Naruto tiene una noche romántica con su esposa, pero más que todo es una despedida.

-Sasuke piensa en todo el daño que le hizo a Sakura y se emborracha.

-Sakura toma la decisión de irse.

-Neji extraña a Tenten.

-Mientras en la fiesta de Itachi el se encuentra con Konan, y este se ofrece llevarla a su casa y Konan se lleva su sorpresa, que es que Itachi vive justamente en el departamento de ella, esta habla con Konan de lo que ha ocurrido.

-Sasuke despierta con resaca, y lee una carta que dice que su tío Madara viene de visita y además Gaara le hace una visita a su departamento, Madara llega a la oficina de Sasuke y se entera de la noticia de que Sakura ya no está al lado de su sobrino.

- Hotaru se lleva una vez más una decepción de su padre y a la vez sale con su abuelito Hiashi, luego se lleva una gran decepción de nuevo por su padre.

-Hinata se da cuenta de que Naruto la abandono, pero ella no se da por vencida, porque tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo.

- Naruto llega a Estados Unidos, aparece tres nuevos personajes, Shikamaru, Jiraiya abuelo y padrino de Naruto y por último el padre de Naruto, Minato dueño de unas de las empresas más importante que hay en ese país, el rubio menor llega reclamando su puesto anterior en la empresa antes que se casara con Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la casa de Neji…

Neji estaba en la sala, donde anteriormente había conversado con el patriarca Hyuga, su tío, Hiashi Hyuga. No le gusto mucho su visita, pero le debía tanto a él. Desde que su padres murieron, él fue quien lo crio cuando era pequeño, lo consideraba un padre, pero fue cambiando su carácter a medida de que Hinata fue creciendo y todo empeoro más, cuando se enamoro de Naruto, no era un mal tipo, pero no era lo que esperaba Hiashi, enamorarse de una persona que según él "es un don nadie". Y ahora con este asunto de que Naruto le dijo, se iba a volver loco. No le gusto mucho que allá ido a salir con su hija, aunque le hizo un gran favor hoy, pensó que tendría tiempo para ella hoy, pero el juicio se llevo todo el día.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la voz de la nana Kaede.

Señor Neji, la cena está servida- dijo la voz cansada de la nana, en eso sonó el timbre, ¿Qué raro el no esperaba visita hoy?

Kaede, ¿Por qué no vas llamando a Hotaru para que baje a cenar?- vio que la nana asintió y se retiro, mientras caminaba a la puerta, abrió y fue grande la sorpresa que encontró- ¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Dónde está Hotaru?- pregunto ella de una vez y entrando de una vez a la casa, buscando a su alrededor para encontrar a su hija.

Pues en su habitación, en donde más iba a estar, ¿además que haces aquí?- respondió Neji.

¿Qué le hiciste Hyuga?- miro a Neji con el ceño fruncido.

¿De qué hablas? Yo no le hecho nada, ella está muy bien, ¿por qué estas así Tenten?, ¿crees que le he hecho daño a mi propia hija?- dijo el castaño enojándose.

No lo sé, dímelo tú, ella me llamó hace un momento y estaba llorando y me pidió que la viniera a recoger.

Neji iba a replicar, cuando escucho una voz desde las escaleras.

¡Espere niña Hotaru!- dijo la voz de la nana Kaede, persiguiendo a Hotaru, que tenía su mochila en la espalda y pequeño bolso en la otra mano.

Hotaru no se detuvo, cuando bajo las escaleras fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre y la abrazo y se escucho de su pequeña voz- mami llévame a casa por favor.

Todo esto fue visto por Neji. Hotaru no miro en ningún momento a su padre, que estaba un lado de ella.

Hotaru, hija ¿Qué pasa?, no dijiste que quería pasar un tiempo conmigo- agachándose hasta la altura de ella, le tomo de un brazo para abrazarla, pero se soltó de su agarre- Hotaru, ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto confundido por el rechazo de ella.

No quiero verte- dijo fríamente la pequeña, sin mirarlo aun- tu no me quieres, nunca me quisiste- dijo empezando a llorar- yo fui la razón por la que te separaste de mi mamá.

Neji y Tenten se quedaron frio, el primero porque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de su pequeña hija, ¿además donde había escuchado eso?

No pequeña no es así, no fue por eso que me separe de tu mamá… fue algo mas, eres muy pequeña para entenderlo…- de nuevo fue interrumpido por la voz de la niña.

¡No me mientas!- exclamo la niña y esta vez dejando de abrazar a su madre, para verlo directamente a los ojos perlados de su padre- se lo oí decir al abuelito Hiashi, el dijo que yo fui error, que por eso dejaste a mi mamá, me has mentido, por eso no me venias a ver, SIEMPRE FUI UNA CARGA PARA TI, tu jamás me has querido, no te quiero volver a ver- dijo la niña, soltando todo lo que su pequeña cabecita tenía guardada en ese momento.

Hotaru no le hables así a tu padre, además nosotros nos separamos por otros motivos pero nunca pienses que fue por ti, jamás pienses eso- regaño la madre de la niña.

Hotaru, tu madre tiene razón, nuestra separación no tiene nada que ver contigo, la razón que yo me separe de tu mamá fue otra- mirándola de reojo, lo que ella le frunció el seño a él como respuesta- yo te adoro y te quiero, eres lo más importante en este mundo - dijo el castaño tratando de abrazarla pero ella dio un paso atrás, rechazando esa afectividad de parte de su padre.

Entonces, ¿Por qué el abuelito Hiashi dijo eso?- dijo con los ojos tristes- ¿es que el no me quiere?

Tu abuelo Hiashi si te quiere, el me dijo eso fue… porque cuando tu naciste, unos meses después Tenten y yo nos separamos, el cree que tu mama y yo tuvimos conflictos cuando tu naciste, pero como ya te había dicho antes, esos fueron otros motivos.

La niña vio los ojos perlados que era iguales a los suyos, tenía la cabeza confundida- ¿de verdad no fui yo la razón por la que ustedes se separaran?

Hotaru, tu padre y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias y por eso nos separamos, pero el siempre cuido de ti cuando eras pequeña- dijo Tenten que se agachaba para tener la misma estatura de ella, le acaricio la cabecita de modo maternal para que ella se tranquilizara- ahora le debes una disculpa a tu papá ¿no crees?- mirándola con una sonrisa.

La niña se quedo viendo a su mamá seria por un momento y después sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Papi ¿me perdonas?- se acerco a su papá con un pucherito tierno, que conmovió a sus padres.

Como negarme a esa carita-levantándola y cargándola en sus brazos- pero te perdono con una condición.

¿Cuál papi?- pregunto la niña.

Que te quedes conmigo como lo habíamos acordado- la respuesta de la niña fue asentir la cabeza varias veces y abrazando a su padre con toda sus fuerzas.

Tenten veía la escena con ternura y ganas de llorar, menos mal que se arreglo el problema, su hija quería mucho a su papá como para querer estar enfadada por algo que no tenía que ver con ella. En ese momento se escucho un estruendo en toda la casa, había empezado a llover.

Ahhh, no puede estar lloviendo - se exalto la pelimarron- ¿Cómo podre ver el camino a mi casa?

¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche con nosotros?- pregunto la ojiperla.

¡Si mami! Por favor quédate con nosotros, además está lloviendo mucho y te podrías enfermar y yo no podría cuidarte porque no estaré en la casa por una semana- le dijo a la madre muy con tono regañona

Bueno… no lo sé Hotaru… - dijo dudativa la madre.

Quédate esta noche y te vas en la mañana, además tengo que decirte algo importante- bajando a la niña de sus brazos- Hotaru dile a Kaede que sirva un plato más en la mesa- la niña no espero decirle algo mas y se fue corriendo.

¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?- pregunto Tenten.

Es sobre el divorcio de los Uchiha además tengo algo que comentarte sobre Naruto y Hinata- le dijo sin más.

¿Les paso algo malo?

Te lo cuento más tarde, pasemos al comedor- guiandola al comedor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakura… despierta… Sakura_

Una pelirosa estaba dormida y escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, la llamaba de una forma cariñosa, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a esa persona que la estaba llamando con tanta insistencia.

Busco a la persona que la llamaba por su nombre y se encontró con un pelirrojo cerca de su rostro, fue entonces que recordó que ya habían llegado a Inglaterra. Y que se habían hospedado en la casa de Gaara, el le dio conocer la casa, prácticamente él vivía en una mansión, pero Gaara no le importaba para él era una casa mas.

Sakura quedo fascinada con la casa, le presento el personal de la casa y también a sus hermanos. Gaara le dijo que él no era el único que vivía en esa casa, también su hermano mayor. Le explico que tenía tres hermanos, la primera y hermana mayor, se llamaba Temari, pero ella actualmente ya no vivía hay porque se había casado y ahora vivía en Estados Unidos con su esposo. El segundo hermano mayor del pelirrojo, se llama Kankuro, el era el vicepresidente de la misma empresa que Gaara, y que lo más seguro era que ahora no tuviera en su casa porque estaba trabajando, que lo conocería mas tarde. El la llevo a la habitación que le correspondería a la pelirrosa y que la llamaría a la hora de la cena, esta por un momento se recostó en la cama y cayo dormida.

¿Gaara? Lo siento, me quede dormida- dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama.

No pasa nada, solo te vine a decir que la cena esta servida- dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose junto con ella- es normal que te quedes dormida, aquí el cambio de horario te afectara un poco, yo dure un tiempo en acostumbrarme… en fin, porque no te cambias y te espero en la sala ¿Si?- acariciándole la mejilla, Sakura levanto la mirada hasta la ojos aguamarina de Gaara, y este hizo lo mismo, ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente, el pelirrojo aun con su mano en la mejilla de la pelirosa se fue acercando poco a poco, acercando sus rostros. Gaara bajo su vista hasta los labios de la pelirosa. En cambio la pelirosa se quedo viendo el movimiento del pelirrojo, iba a aceptar el beso de Gaara. Cuando el cabello pelirrojo fue sustituido por una melena negra/azulada y una cara perfilada y también unos ojos negros.

Y con ese pensamiento recuerda-_Sasuke-kun…_- fue en ese momento que Sakura se alejo de Gaara, este quedo confundido, ya que la pelirosa lo había rechazado.

¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- dijo el pelirrojo

Gaara… es que… yo me iba a bañar… ¡si eso!...- se aleja de el- porque no me esperas en la sala.

Está bien- dijo dudoso- te esperare abajo- salió del cuarto.

_¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa?, acabas de rechazar a Gaara- dijo su inner._

¡Ya lo sé!, pero fue porque siento que vamos muy rápido, además yo no sé qué intenciones tiene Gaara conmigo.

_¡Eso no es verdad! Yo soy tu ¿recuerdas? Sakura, no quisiste besar a Gaara porque te recuerda a cierto peli-negro que está en Japón ¿no es así?_

¿Por qué? Ni en otro continente puedo dejar de pensar en Sasuke-kun- dijo soltando un suspiro.

_¡Espera tu dijiste que tu habías olvidado a Sasuke-kun!... un momento dije Sasuke-kun, ahh estamos peor que nunca…- dijo soltando un suspiro._

No por supuesto que no, tú lo llamaras así, porque más nunca volveré a decir ese nombre.

_Bueno y ¿Qué vas hacer?_

Olvidarlo, así como el me olvidaba como cuando estaba con esa zorra.

_Sigo creyendo que estas utilizando al pobre de Gaara, para olvidarte de el, y sabes lo peor que se va a dar cuenta un día que no has olvidado a cierto Uchiha._

Claro que no y ya te dije que no nombraras ese nombre.

_Me dijiste que lo llamara como quiera, pero tú no lo ibas a nombrar, en eso somos diferentes, tenemos mentes propias._

Arg, sabes que me voy a bañar tengo una cena con Gaara y tengo que ponerme al tanto con el trabajo y no estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando que paso tres años engañando con otra mujer.

_¿Sabes que es irónico?, que nuestro Sasuke-kun nos engaño con una pelirroja, pero tú te estás tratando de olvidar de él con un hombre de cabello pelirrojo, irónico, cierto._

¡En eso te equivocas!, hay una gran diferencia del porque estamos con estas personas, Sasuke estaba con la zorra pelirroja por solamente placer, en cambio yo, quiero una oportunidad con Gaara porque sé que él jamás me traicionaría.

_Si es lo mismo…._

¿Qué es lo mismo?

_Es lo mismo que pensaste de Sasuke cuando decidiste darle una oportunidad a él… y es lo mismo que estás haciendo con Gaara, darle una oportunidad para ver si funciona contigo, pero mi pregunta es, cuando veas que en realidad no quieras a Gaara ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Buscar a otro hombre que te haga sentir feliz? O ¿ser infeliz al lado de un hombre que si te quiere a ti y tú no le correspondes?_

Ya basta, jamás pasara eso, porque Gaara puede hacer feliz a una mujer, es verdad al principio que lo conoces es frio y serio, pero cuando de verdad lo llegas a conocer, ves que es en realidad es un hombre dulce y amable y atento con lo demás- dijo esto soltando un suspiro- se que con Gaara jamás voy hacer infeliz, además me está apoyando ahora.

_Supongo que tienes razón en esa parte, pero pienso que llegara un día en que Gaara te va a pedir un relación formal y vas a dudar… ya te acordaras de mi._

Cierra la boca- y se metió al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya que si que tengo cosas que ni me acordaba que tenia- dijo Itachi desenvolviendo unas últimas cajas que estaba desempacando- no recordaba esta foto- era una foto donde el aparecía con unos amigos de secundaria- ¡ja! Que días aquellos.

En el departamento de Itachi, casi todo estaba listo, en la pequeña sala, tenía unos muebles de cuero de color blanco, y una mesita en el centro, un televisor pantalla plana, DVD, y una gran biblioteca, la cocina solamente tenía un comedor de 6 puestos, ya que esta parte del departamento era grande. En su habitación tenía una cama de tamaño familiar, otro televisor pantalla plana, un DVD, y una estantería donde tenía sus libros favoritos. Y había otra habitación donde era un pequeña oficina, tenía una laptop, una biblioteca donde tenía archivos de la empresa, un mini bar y un mini-refrigerador por si tenía hambre, pero lo que más le gustaba era su habitación, que tenía un balcón, la vista era estupenda, veía el atardecer y la noche con las estrellas y también que estaba al lado del balcón de cierta peli-azul que le gustaba. Desde hace un mes había visto este departamento, al principio no le gusto, era cierto que era grande el departamento pero no era lo que él estaba buscando, pero más tarde supo, que Konan vivía en este edificio y de casualidad vivía al lado de este departamento, compro el apartamento y lo mando a remodelar, fue en ese momento que tuvo que vivir en el departamento de Deidara.

Le agradeció mucho que lo dejara vivir con él, no quería causar molestia en la casa de Sasuke, porque creía que estaba viviendo todavía con Sakura, así que decidió vivir ahí hasta que remodelaran este viejo departamento que cualquiera diría que ya no están viejo. El pelinegro fue hasta el balcón y se apoyo en la pared, sintiendo la brisa que mecía sus cabellos, volteo al lado derecho y se fijo en el balcón de Konan, desde que le dijo que él vivía a su lado, no la ha vuelto a ver, pero tenía la excusa perfecta para ir a verla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado del departamento del pelinegro.

Konan estaba limpiando su departamento, a diferencia de Itachi ella lo tenía al estilo hogareño, muchos de sus amigos que la venia a visitar le decían eso. Konan dio un suspiro de cansancio, después de la fiesta de Itachi no lo volvió a ver mas y eso era un alivio, cuando veía a Itachi se le ponía la piel de gallina y despertaba sentimiento en ella como cuando ellos eran pareja, si es que se le podría decir.

Escucho el timbre, fue abrir quien era y rezar para que no fuera Itachi, aunque por dentro se moriría de ganas de verlo, pero su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre mayor, de cabello negro y largo, y unas ojeras parecida a las de Itachi.

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señor?- pregunto con nerviosismo la peli-azul.

Disculpe, me equivoque de departamento…- el señor iba a seguir hablando cuando escucho otra voz.

Madara ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Itachi que está a solo a una distancia de ellos.

Itachi que alegría verte, bueno pase por aquí a verte, pero creo que tu hermano me dio mal la dirección de tu habitación y luego me encontré con esta señorita…- Madara se fijo en ella para saber su nombre.

Konan- termino de decir ella misma.

Ahh ya veo que ya conociste a Konan- dijo Itachi- Konan te presento a Madara Uchiha, mi tío.

Es un gusto conocerlo señor Madara- se inclino un poco la peli-azul.

El gusto es mío, en conocer una muchacha tan linda como tú- dijo Madara y notando como Konan se sonrojaba, acción que Itachi tomo en cuenta, así que comenzó a idear un plan

Tío porque no vamos a mi departamento, de seguro Konan tiene cosas que hacer.

¿Te interrumpí en algo?- pregunto el pelinegro mayor.

Ehh… no, acababa de terminar de limpiar- dijo Konan.

Perfecto, entonces acompáñanos a mí y a mi sobrino a tomar té en su departamento- no tienes nada más que hacer verdad.

Si mi tío tiene razón porque no nos acompaña, Konan- dijo Itachi mostrándole una sonrisa.

Pues si no es ninguna molestia- dijo Konan, dirigiéndose al departamento de Itachi, entraron y este les ofreció que se sentara, mientras hacia el té. Madara dio una pequeña revisada al departamento, era pequeño sin duda, pero con el dinero que tenía su sobrino podía comprarse algo mejor, pero no estaba nada mal. Konan hizo lo mismo pero noto que Itachi era un hombre ordenado, le gustaba mantener todo en orden. Madara noto un silencio en la habitación y decidió hablar con la muchacha.

Y dime ¿de dónde conoces a Itachi?- pregunto Madara.

Tío, la acabas de conocer y ya la esas bombardeando de preguntas- dijo Itachi, trayendo una bandeja con tres tazas de café y un plato de galletas.

Yo lo conocí de causalidad, me ayudo a encontrar a Yuuki y…- fue interrumpida por Madara.

¿Yuuki es tu hijo?- pregunto Madara.

Madara- reclamo Itachi.

N-no, es un alumno señor, es que yo soy maestra de un jardín de niños, señor, y fue así que conocí a su sobrino, el logro encontrar a Yuuki cuido de él hasta que lo encontré con él, y así fue como conocimos.

Mmm, Itachi ¿por qué no me la habías presentando antes?- pregunto Madara, viendo la expresión de Itachi y Konan de duda- una señorita tan linda como tú, no debes estar sola o ¿tienes novio?- de nuevo hizo una pregunta.

Claro que…- iba a responder Konan, sino fuera que Itachi la interrumpió.

Claro que si tiene novio, y lo estás viendo ahora- dijo Itachi llevándose la taza de café a sus labios- es que queríamos mantenerlo en secreto para disfrutar un poco nuestra relación.

Madara se les quedo viendo a Itachi con una expresión de tranquilidad y Konan como de sorpresa.

Itachi, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- reclamo Konan.

Konan, amor, se que te prometí que esperaríamos hasta que estuviéramos listo, pero es que necesito que mi tío lo sepa, ya quiero formalizar nuestra relación, porque de verdad te amo- tomando ambas manos de la "supuesta novia".

Konan se que desconcertada aun mas, por la palabras que dijo Itachi, así que tomo del brazo a Itachi del brazo y lo jalo hacia la cocina, disculpándose de Madara.

¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Itachi?!- pregunto en voz baja Konan si quitar lo enojada.

Pues formalizando nuestra relación, Konan- diciendo lo obvio de la situación.

¿Qué? YO NO SOY TU NOVIA- dijo exaltada la peliazul.

Shhh, Madara se puede enterar, vamos Konan solo por este día, ¿sí?- haciéndole un pequeño pucherito- si lo haces te daré un regalo- mostrándole a la peliazul una sonrisa picara.

N-no quiero ningún regalo tuyo, además no voy aceptar esto, ¿quién te crees que eres?- dijo nerviosa por la cercanía que tenía Itachi con ella.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa?- pregunto Itachi acercándose aun mas a ella.

Mmm… N-no, aléjate- dijo al verse acorralada con la mesa.

¿Y si no quiero?- apresándola con su dos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Le diré a tu tío la verdad- dijo en voz baja por la cercanía que tenía su rostro con el de Itachi, estaba hipnotizada por los orbes azabache que estaba en frente de ella.

¿Cómo le dirás si tienes los labios ocupado?- dijo acercando aun mas su rostro al de ella.

¿Ocupa…- fue interrumpida por el toque de otros labios sobre los suyos, abrió a más no poder su ojos, trato de separarse de el dándole leves empujones, pero Itachi no hizo caso omiso a eso, en cambio abrazo su cintura haciendo que acercara su cuerpo mas a él. Konan cansada de luchar se dejo llevar por el beso suave que le estaba dando el pelinegro. Itachi al sentir que le correspondió, profundizo el beso deslizando su lengua a los de ella. Tanto tiempo sin probar su labios, su sabor a canela que tanto le gustaba, Itachi no le daba tregua a separarse un poco, Konan había deslizado sus manos al cuello del pelinegro. Itachi quiso explorar un poco más, y aventuro una de sus manos a la pierna de ella; deslizándola de arriba hacia abajo, ella gimió ante esta caricia. Quería explorar un poco más hacia el norte del cuerpo de la chica, pero algo interrumpió ese momento apasionado.

Itachi, si sabía que ibas a estar ocupado con tu novia, fuera venido en otro momento- dice el pelinegro mayor.

Dicho esto, la pareja se separo y se miraron fijamente, Itachi vio a Konan y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y estaba respirando bocanadas de aire. Por el contrario, Konan vio a Itachi, solamente traía sus cabellos desordenados, lo que le hacía verse sexi, pero Konan se dio una bofetada mental, para estar en el presente, y ver la situación que se estaba planteando.

Ehh… amor, yo creo que hablamos más tarde, ¿no te parece?- dijo la peliazul, alejándose de su "novio"- yo tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, te veo después- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su "novio", le dijo un adiós a Madara.

Madara vio a su sobrino con cara de burla, y el sobrino le devolvió una mirada picara- ¿ya ves?, tío. Konan y yo nos amamos.

Si ya me di cuenta, pero no vengo hablar de tu vida amorosa, te vengo hablar de Sasuke.- devolviéndose a su asiento.

¿Sasuke?... ah, ya te enteraste del divorcio con Sakura- dijo el también sentándose en frente de su tío- me da pesar por mi hermano, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero creo fue una buena decisión que se separaran, mi ototo-baka le ha hecho mucho daño.

Sí, bueno como has visto a Sasuke le ha afectado mucho esta separación, como a la empresa- dijo Madara.

Sasuke maneja muy bien la empresa, Madara- dijo seriamente el pelinegro menor- es cierto Sasuke estuvo unos días ausentes, pero no decayó la empresa ni en la producción ni económicamente.

Hmp, sabias que ibas a defender a tu hermano menor, pero no eso lo que quiero hablar, si vine hablar de Sasuke pero no de la empresa, pero si tiene relación a esta- agarrando una galleta de la mesa.

No sé qué me quieres…. NO ME DIGAS QUE ELLOS VAN A VENIR- parándose de del sillón y mirando asombradamente a su tío- creí que se iban a vivir allá.

Es lo mismo que pensé y es una de las razones que vine- dijo Madara- tus padres se vienen a vivir a Japón por un tiempo.

Y sabes a que vienen- se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón de nuevo.

Haber como estas Sasuke y tú…- se que do callado.

Y…- continúo Itachi.

Y a plantearles a ustedes dos, de cuando van a concebir a un niño- dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha mayor.

Ahh eso…. ¡¿Qué?!- se exalto de nuevo el Uchiha menor- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieren tener nietos?

Entiéndelos Itachi, ellos ya los ha visto crecer y bueno, me supongo que se siente solos al no tenerlos cerca y con unos niños, se sentirán de nuevo acompañados y alguien a quien consentir y cumplir sus caprichos.

Ya, bueno no sé cómo se lo tomara Sasuke, "_y más aun si esa fue unas de la tantas razones de la separación de él"_- pensó el Uchiha menor.

Bueno ya cumplí con decírselos, ahora a ti, como hermano mayor que eres tienes que decírselo a él- dijo levantándose del sillón.

Claro, ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto con ojos acusadores.

El día que llegue vi a Sasuke mal, no es el sobrino que he visto desde pequeño y si le decía que es lo que quería sus padres pues, se sentiría aun mas mal, a menos que le digas a tus padres de que su nuera favorita "y única" se divorcio de su hijo porque la engaño con la secretaria de la empresa- levantando una ceja con expresión sarcástica y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- por cierto, buena elección de novia, por fin te deshiciste de la modelo-cabeza-hueca.

Tío se llama Saori, y no era cabeza hueca "o eso creo yo"- corrigiendo a su tío.

Como sea, ¿hablaras con tu hermano?- abriendo la puerta, al ver que su sobrino que asintió con la cabeza- ah por cierto mañana pasa a la empresa de tu hermano, que quiero que hagas algo productivo con la empresa de él y con la que te deje a cargo, Tobi es muy bueno pero no se puede hacer responsable de todo- Tobi es el primo de Itachi, cuando él se tuvo que ir a Francia el se quedo a cargo de la empresa por el tiempo que Itachi no estuvo- Adiós sobrino- dicho esto, desapareció de la habitación.

Ahhh… genial, se acabaron mis vacaciones, pero ya sé cómo puedo disfrutarla al máximo- ese "disfrute" estaba cierta peliazul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro continente…

Un rubio estaba recostado en una cama tamaño King, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, llegó a Estados Unidos buscando ayuda de su papá, para que lo ayuda en su problema, tuvo que divorciarse de su esposa para que pudiera vivir tranquila con Minato, su bebe, como lo extrañaba, cuando lo despertaba en las mañanas y cuando se ponía celoso cuando abrazaba a su esposa. Saco una sonrisa de sus labios al recordar eso, pero después recordó lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. La sonrisa se desapareció, y la discusión que tuvo con su padre después.

Flash Back

¿¡Que!?- dijo gritando su padre por la toda la empresa- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te volveré a dar tu puesto?

Bueno… que soy tu hijo y que nadie más hacia un buen papel de vice-presidente como yo- dijo Naruto rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Buen punto, pero eso no es suficiente, Naruto, después de que te fuiste muchas cosas cambiaron además, ¿tú tienes que cuidar a Hinata y a tu hijo? Por cierto ¿en donde están? ¿No vinieron contigo?

Papá tengo que contarte algo… yo me separe de Hinata- dijo con la cabeza baja.

¡¿Qué?!-grito de nuevo el presidente- ¿ahora qué hiciste Naruto?

Esta vez yo no hice nada, y es por eso que estoy aquí, la familia de Hinata cree que yo no soy nadie pues porque no tengo dinero, ni un buen apellido- decía el rubio cabizbajo.

Déjame adivinar te cambiaste el apellido al de tu madre ¿verdad?- acuso Minato, mientras apoyaba su brazo en la mesa y colocaba su cabeza en ella.

Si… pero lo hice para no causar problemas… además no te he contado algo… ella es una Hyuga- vio la expresión de que iba a gritar otra vez- Pero ella no sabe que soy de los Namikaze- sonrió débilmente, como si fuera hecho una travesura.

Por dios, Naruto me mentiste de nuevo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Bueno sabía que no tenías una buena relación con los Hyugas, además siempre me decías que tenías una rivalidad por las finanzas o por contrataciones…y bueno cuando conocí a Hinata era cuando aun vivías en Japón.

Naruto solo respóndeme algo, ¿sabes el porqué no me quede en Japón? Porque pensé que me ibas ayudar a manejar la empresa mientras yo estaba en Japón, ¿pero qué hiciste? conociste a Hinata, te enamoraste de ella y renunciaste al cargo que tenias aquí como vicepresidente… y como futuro presidente de todas las corporaciones, ahora me vienes a decir que te separaste de Hinata, porque su padre no te aceptaba por no ser de buena familia y para mas colmo es una Hyuga. Ah se me olvidaba…llegas sin decirme nada queriendo reclamar tu puesto de vice-presidente, Naruto aun siendo mi hijo no te comprendo.- dijo Minato frotándose las sienes- pero hay algo que no comprendo, en todos estos años no te importo llamarme o escribirme, ¿Por qué ahora? Es decir, ¿Por qué ahora quieres mi ayuda?

Las cosas se me complicaron un poco… cuando creí que el padre de Hinata por fin me había aceptado este le advirtió y le dijo que si no se separaba de mi, nos quitaría la custodia de Minato, creí que podría resolverlo… pero me di cuenta de que es una persona muy poderosa y que puede llegar a obtener las cosas por influencia de los demás… y fue ahí donde entendí… que no podía hacer nada… y también de que si no tengo el apellido Namikaze no soy nadie, se que te dije que me las podría arréglamelas sin tu ayuda, pero me equivoque, no soy nadie sin el Namikaze-bajo la cabeza y cerro los puños de frustración- por eso es que he perdido a Hinata y a mi hijo… no pude defender a mi familia.

¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE! Levanta esa cabeza ahora mismo- Minato se acerco a su hijo, esperando que este se levantara, pero no lo hizo- ¡TE DIJE QUE LA LEVANTARAS! NINGUN HIJO MIO BAJA LA CABEZA A SUS PROBLEMAS- en ese momento Naruto levanto la cabeza y miro a su padre- tú crees que esta empresa se logro en un día, tu abuelo Jiraiya tuvo que levantarla con esfuerzo, el tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas… tanto como a su familia, pero sabes porque lo hizo por lo que tu estas tratando de ayudar a tu familia, para darme a mí lo mejor, esta empresa paso por muchos problemas, bancarrotas, estafas, denuncias, etc.… pero tu abuelo y yo hemos superado todo eso y no nos hemos rendido, Naruto desde pequeño te enseñe si quieres algo, lucha por ese algo no lo dejes ir a la primera… es verdad, el padre de Hinata no es nada compresivo, es un hueso duro de roer, pero… por algo seguimos en el mismo nivel en las finanzas que los Hyuga- dijo el rubio mayor mostrando una sonrisa zorruna- y tampoco pienso permitir que un Hyuga amenace a un Namikaze, por eso hijo mío, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de lo que estas pensando todavía, te apoyo- dijo Minato mirando con compresión a su hijo.

Ah eso es otra cosa de lo que te quiero hablar- dijo Naruto haciendo la misma sonrisa zorruna que su padre- ¿no has pensando hacer alianzas con la compañía Hyuga?

El padre de Naruto se quedo sorprendido por lo que su hijo le acababa de ofrecer- jajaja- se rio- debes estar bromeando, ese señor me odia, por si no lo sabes, trate más de una vez en tener una alianza con esa compañía pero me rechaza su oferta- dijo alzando los hombros.

Pero creo que es porque no sabes cómo llegar al enemigo, pero para eso cuentas con alguien como yo, que conoce muy bien a su ex suegro- mirando a su padre con picardía.

Yo conozco esa mirada… es la misma que tu madre hacia cuando cometía una travesura, Naruto Namikaze ¿Qué estas planeando?

No te preocupes papá, que la unión de las empresas Namikazes y Hyuga se va hacer.

Fin del Flash Back

Esa sonrisa zorruna de nuevo la asomo en su rostro, tenia que seguir en marcha con su plan no iba a perder el sacrificio que había hecho de perder a su amada y su hijo. De repente se acordó de un asunto pendiente. Se fijo en la hora y busco el teléfono y empezó a marca un numero que sabia muy bien de quien era, espero que sonara el tono de espera y escucho la voz.

Habla Uchiha- dijo la voz.

Teme, ¿Cómo estas?- se sento en la cama.

Ya era hora que me llamaras, dobe, ya hice lo que me dijiste, le dije a Neji que hiciera los papeles del divorcio hacia Hinata- dijo el Uchiha menor.

Bien, hiciste como te lo dije verdad, no quiero que nada salga mal- dijo el Uzumaki

Sii, deja el fastidio, todavía no comprendo el porqué hiciste eso, pero como eres un dobe, no me sorprendes que hagas este tipo de cosas- dijo el pelinegro, dando un suspiro.

Si lo se, pero te juro que es por algo que me propongo hacer y solamente para que mi familia no le pase nada malo- dijo a la vez que se iba a la ventana de la habitación- por cierto teme vi algo en el aeropuerto que me sorprendió.

¿Te fijaste que los aviones vuelan?- pregunto con cierto tono de burla en la voz.

Muy gracioso teme, pero no fue eso, vi a Gaara y a… Sakura, ivan a tomar un vuelo junto- termino de decir el rubio.

Si eso ya lo sabía, el Subaku llego a mi casa a restregármelo en mi cara, Sakura acepto irse con el a Inglaterra- dijo en tono molesto.

Hey, si sabía que te ibas a poner así no te lo hubiera dicho.

Hmp, déjalo así, ya no puedo hacer nada, Sakura decidió irse con el… yo tengo que pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ella. Si ella prefirió irse con otra así simplemente yo me buscare a otra también- dijo enojado el Uchiha.

Sasuke recuerda que tu…

Si ya se, Naruto yo la engañe, pero ella y que, apenas firmo el papel se fue a buscar al pelirrojo de cuarta, y yo que, me quede sufriendo, embriagándome con alcohol para sacarme la culpa de que la había engañado y ella muy tranquila.

Sasuke, ella…

Naruto, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo esto, ya me decidí olvidarlo, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con la Haruno, hablamos más tarde estoy, cansado, te llamo otro día- y así el Uchiha le colgó a su mejor amigo.

Vaya, me colgó el muy…- pero lo interrumpieron.

¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE!- dijo la voz de una mujer.

Mamá- dijo Naruto al ver a la mujer parada en la puerta de su habitación, de cabellos largo y rojos, ojos azules, y tenía un buen cuerpo- tiempo sin verte.

La mujer salió corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza, por supuesto su hijo le correspondió el abrazo, pero el cariño se acabo cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

Auch, mamá ¿porque hiciste eso?- sobándose el golpe que tenía en la cabeza.

Por no mantenerme informada de los que haces, no me has llamado desde que te casaste y una que otra veces.

Perdón mamá pero es que….

Pero dime, ¿Cómo esta Minato- chan? ¿Está bien?, lo que me recuerda- le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

Y ¿eso porque?- sobándose el otro golpe.

Por tonto, ¿Cómo pudiste abandonar a tu familia?- pregunto enojada la pelirroja.

Mamá, yo voy a regresar con mi familia no te preocupes, solo que necesito tiempo para hacer algo- respondió el rubio tomando las mano de su madre. Colocándola al pecho de el- no sabes cuánto te extrañe, al igual que mi papá.

Oh, Naruto- volviendo abrazar a su hijo- yo también te extrañe, no sabes cuánto me costo creer que te habías casado- soltándose y tomado las mejillas de su hijo y acariciándola con sus pulgares- pero hay que celebrar, ya sé lo que hare, RAMEN.

Muy bien mamá, ¿y papá?- pregunto el rubio.

Anda en su estudio, está haciendo negocios con sus clientes- dijo ella.

Mmm, mamá, me daré un baño primero, y cuando este lista la comida iré con ustedes- dándole una sonrisa a ella.

Está bien, te llamare cuando esté listo- la mamá se retiro de la habitación y se fue.

Naruto se quedo solo en la habitación, y volvió a buscar el teléfono, marco un numero que muy bien conocía, marco la tecla de llamada, y espero a que contestara.

Hola- respondió una voz femenina.

…. Hinata- dijo Naruto

¿Naruto? Por dios, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste y nos dejaste? ¿Por qué te separaste de mi?- dijo al final soltando un sollozo.

Hinata… yo lo lamento- dijo el rubio en susurro- pero ahora no te puedo dar explicaciones, solo te puedo decir que te llamare de vez en cuando, y también que esta separación no será por mucho Hinata- dijo Naruto sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Naruto… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué solamente me vas a llamar de vez en cuando?

Hinata tengo que colgar… te amo- colgó la llamada. Se quedo con el teléfono colgado en la mano, con la mirada baja- tengo que terminar con esto pronto, para regresar junto a ti Hinata-chan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Japón

Después de la llamada de Naruto, Hinata quedo confundida aun mas después de la llamada.

Dijo que iba a volver, ¿pero cuándo? Y entonces ¿por qué se separo de mí? No entiendo nada- dijo la peliazul

Buaaaaa….- lloro Minato desde su corral, extendiendo el brazo hacia ella, para que le prestara atención.

Minato-chan- lo cargo y entonces se calmo- tranquilo, aquí esta mamá.

Pa…pa- miro a todo los lados y no lo encontro y de nuevo empezó a llorar.

Tendremos que esperarlo Minato-chan, pero cuando vuelva tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la noche…

Konan estaba leyendo una revista de postres, cuando tocaron su puerta, se extraño ya que casí nadie la visita en la noche excepto nuestra querida amiga Anko.

¿Quién es?- ya estando cerca de la puerta.

Soy… Itachi- respondió.

¿Qué quieres?- después de abrir la puerta, mostrando un aptitud diferente hacia el.

Konan, por favor déjame explicarte lo que sucedió hoy, ¿sí?- le dijo en tono arrepentido.

Ella lo pensó durante uno segundos y lo dejo pasar, se hizo a un lado, Itachi se detuvo a ver la casa de la peliazul, le agrado el tono de las paredes el modo en que ella vivía, el típico hogareño de siempre.

Es lindo tu hogar- dijo de modo para romper el silencio.

Gracias- mientras llegaba a con dos vasos de refrescos- explícame que era eso de que soy tu novia.

Bueno, veras en ese momento, mi tío Madara se iba a poner un poco pesado, porque eres una chica linda y agradable, entonces si yo no era tu pareja, toda la conversación trataría de lo bien que te iría conmigo como tu pareja, y creí que diciendo que eras mi novia el se olvidaría eso, y con el beso él se quedo más que convencido.

Ahhhhh, ya veo, ¿entonces lo del beso era parte de la actuación?- dijo Konan humillada.

No el beso fue porque me provoco besarte en ese mismo instante Konan, no quiero que lo malinterpretes, pero lo que tuvimos tu y yo hace cuatro años, no lo he podido olvidar y sé que te dije que durante ese tiempo te iba a dejar pensar para qué tomaras una decisión, pero sea cual sea la decisión que tomaste, yo no renunciare a ti- dijo Itachi acercándose a donde estaba ella y sentándose al lado de ella- Konan yo… te quiero, y si te hice daño, perdóname, se que debí decirte que estaba saliendo con Saori, pero quería terminar con ella, pero mi sorpresa es que se conocían. Desde ese momento me arrepentí de no haberte dicho, Konan.

Itachi yo no sé si creerte… estuviste esto cuatro años fuera ¿Cómo se que no me estas engañando de nuevo? ¿Cómo se que no tienes a otra y me estas utilizando?- dijo Konan con los ojos cristalizados, esto no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro.

Konan, una vez te engañe y me arrepentí, no te negare que si salí con otras mujeres- ella iba a replicar pero Itachi la callo posando un dedo en los labios de ellas- que no significaron nada para mi, además no crees que si tuviera en una relación, todos los medios de comunicación estuvieran hablando de ello. Konan, con la única mujer que de verdad quiero estar, es con alguien que le gusta los niños, es buena cocinera, es sexi, es inteligente- tomando con su dos manos el rostro de Konan- es hermosa- acercando su rostro al de ella- ella conoce mis debilidades en la cama y por ultimo sabe besar como una diosa- y por ultimo acerca su rostro al de ella.

Tomo esos labios con pasíón, con ternura y un de fiereza. Sabía que Konan le gustaba los besos suaves, pero deslizando su lengua para adentrarse a la de ella. Quería sentir de nuevo ese sabor, era adictivo para él. Konan apenas comenzó el beso, ella abrazo a Itachi del cuello quería sentirlo de nuevo, como cuando estuvo en su casa. El beso fue tornándose cada vez más apasíonado, Itachi acariciaba toda la longitud de su espalda, lo que lograba botara pequeño suspiro, se separaron por un momento, para dirigirse miradas llenas de pasíón, de la intensidad. Itachi no resistió mas y la volvió a besar con mas fuerza, porque descubrió que Konan también lo desea como el.

Itachi deslizo sus manos al borde de la camisa de la chica, Konan se dio cuenta que iban demasiado rápido, su mente le decía "ALTO", pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario "SIGUE", he hizo caso a lo segundo, sintió como Itachi deslizaba sus manos de las cadera hacia arriba hasta el contorno de sus pechos. Los tomo con ambas manos y empezó a masajearlos con un poco de dureza, a lo que Konan soltó un gemido, que no paso por alto el pelinegro.

Konan, si quieres que pare, este es el momento perfecto para decírmelo, porque de verdad siento que no podre parar- lo dijo cerca de su oído, para después bajar a su cuello.

Konan tomo la cara del pelinegro y lo beso- quiero…que… sigas- dijo entre el beso.

Itachi, cumplió con lo declaraba su peliazul, tomo del trasero e hizo que sus piernas lo abrazaran a su cintura. La levanto en sus brazos y le pregunto por su habitación. La peliazul se lo dijo y la llevo directamente, no se dejaron de besar durante todo el camino. Ellos sabían que la noche prometía mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la cena, Hotaru se fue a dormir, Neji se encargo de que ella misma se durmiera, se aseguro de que ya estuviera dormida para después irse con Tenten que la estaba esperando en el estudio. Entro al estudio se encontró a la pelimarron sentada en el sofá, la pelimarron se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Y dime de qué quieres hablar- comenzó Tenten, sentía que estar a solas con Neji era un peligro para ella.

El divorcio de los Uchiha está listo, el lunes paso por el acta y lo llevamos ante el juez y seria la separación definitiva- respondió Neji acercándose al mini-bar que estaba, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky, le ofreció a Tenten y esta acepto.

Entiendo, me dijiste que también querías hablar de Hinata, ¿le sucedió algo?- tomándose un trago después de eso.

Naruto la dejo- dijo sin más el Hyuga sentando aun lado de ella.

¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió Tenten- pero si Naruto la amaba, ¿acaso el también la engaño?.

No, sino que Hiashi-sama obligo a Hinata a separarse de el o si no le quitaba a Minato- tomo un trago largo- me dijo que hiciera los papeles del divorcio.

¿ Y tú los hiciste sin más? Neji ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- mirándolo a los ojos.

Al principio pensé que no lo iba a ayudar, es mi prima después de todo, pero me sorprendí después de algo que me dijo, Uzumaki no es su verdadero apellido sino Namikaze.

Te refieres los Namikazes, los dueños de una de las mejores empresa de Japón, no solamente aquí también en Estados Unidos.

Si, sabes que los Namikazes tienen rivalidad con los Hyuga referentes a contratos y entres otras cosas, pero Naruto tuvo que cambiarse el apellido para casarse con Hinata aunque tuvo que luchar con Hiashi aun así estuvo con ella- levantándose de nuevo del sillón para buscar la botella y llevándosela para sentarse de nuevo al sillón. Le sirvió a Tenten un poco mas y siguió hablando- dejo a Hinata y a su hijo solos, claro me dijo que iba a pasar una manutención para su hijo y todo lo demás, pero por ahora el está alejado de ella.

Pero eso quiere decir que legalmente Naruto no está casado con Hinata- exclamo de nuevo Tenten.

Te equivocas, si está legalmente casado, Naruto arreglo el acta de matrimonio después sin que Hinata se enterara, pero lo que no arreglo fue la de divorcio.

Entonces, Naruto ¿lo hizo a propósito?

Así es, en tal caso el acta está mal redactada solamente por el apellido de él.

Vaya, no me lo creo, quien pensaría que Naruto sería un Namikaze- dijo en un murmullo- entonces la historia que invento de sus padres estaban muertos, era mentira.

Si, era decir eso o que Hinata conociera a sus "suegros" y a él no le convenía eso.

Y ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- pregunto la pelimarron.

Hinata y tu se llevan bien, en este momento ella necesita de alguien que la escuche y la aconseje, yo cumplí de aconsejarla legalmente pero en las decisiones del corazón no se mucho del tema- mirando a Tenten- y como Sakura no está en el país, tu eres su única salida de desahogo.

Entiendo, y ¿Qué crees que vaya hacer?- pregunto la pelinegra.

No lo sé todavía, a veces Hinata puede ser impredecible.

Ya entiendo, quieres que hable con ella, para que no cometa ninguna locura ¿no es así?- vio que Neji asentía con la cabeza- de acuerdo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Lo de hoy, creí que Hotaru tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurrió, pero veo que me equivoque- soltó un pequeña sonrisa.

Te asustaste no es así, sabes que tarde o temprano ella se enterara- dijo tenten, se sentía un poco incomoda hablando de ese tema.

Lo sé y espero que ese día todavía no llegue- tomando la mano de tenten y besándola- gracias por no decirle nada.

Ella se soltó del agarre de el- no lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella, se cuanto te quiere y también se cuanto se pone mal cuando está enojada contigo- levantándose del sillón para alejarse de el.

Tenten, porque nos separamos, cuando tu y yo nos queríamos- dijo el mirándola- cuando me entere de que teníamos una hija pensé que era una bendición.

Tu sabes más que nadie el porqué- lo miro enojada- y no digas que fue una bendición, porque cuando te conté que estaba esperado un hijo tuyo, lo primero que me dijiste que el bebe no era tuyo.

Pues entiéndeme tú a mí, porque me vienes avisando de que estas embarazada después de siete meses, cuando yo no estaba en Japón- ahora era Neji quien se había levantado.

Porque sabía que estaba esperando esa beca, si te decía que estaba embarazada, no la hubiera aceptado o ¿me equivoco?.

Neji se quedo callado un momento- pero aun así debiste decírmelo.

¡ Ha!, ¿y de que serviría? Si después me entere que tenía otra en mi lugar, y cuando pisaras de nuevo Japón me ibas a dejar- alzando un poco la voz.

Pensé que la niña no era mía…

Esa no es excusa para engañarme con otra- mirando a Neji con los ojos acuosos- yo espere todo un año para verte de nuevo y decirte que teníamos una hija juntos, y ¿ qué hiciste lo primero cuando llegaste? Hacerle una prueba de ADN a la niña para comprobar si era tuya, al ver el resultado que era positivo, me dijiste que de todas maneras te ibas a divorciar de mi, que le darías el apellido de la niña y la manutención que le correspondía.

No sigas- dijo el Hyuga bajando la cabeza.

No visitabas a la niña, ella te fue conociendo a los dos años, no supiste que le paso, si estuvo enferma, de sus primero pasos…. DE NADA, ABOSLUTAMENTE NADA, me dejaste sola con ella, para irte con otra pero que ocurrió después Neji. Ella te engaño con otro como tú me lo hiciste a mí.

¡TE DIJE QUE BASTA! Ya no mas… crees que no me dolió ver a mi hija después de dos años y que no supiera nada de mí, ¿crees que no me dolió haberte dejado por una cualquiera?.

¡Pues no! Porque me olvidaste muy rápido Neji Hyuga…- tenten dio un suspiro y limpio sus lágrimas y de nuevo lo miro- solo te diré una cosa Hyuga, tal vez me dañaste una vez, pero óyeme bien, no permitiré que dañes a Hotaru, porque a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, no te perdonare que le hagas daño a ella.

Sabes muy bien, que prefiero dañarme a mí mismo que le pase algo malo a ella- Neji se enojo con este último comentario de ella- y tampoco permitiré que me sustituya mi papel de padre con otro hombre.

Tú no puedes obligarme a no mirar a otros hombre, yo ya no soy nada tuyo- le dijo desafiándola con la mirada.

¡TE EQUIVOCAS EN ESO! Tú me sigue perteneciendo, muy a pesar de que estemos distanciados- acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros.

Ya no te pertenezco, ¿Qué habría de diferencia si yo saliera con otros hombres?- exclamo cansada la pelimarron.

Que no dejare que la madre de mi hija sea una cualquiera- dijo Neji, pero sintió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda, que hizo voltear el rostro de él.

No te atrevas a llamarme así Ne…- fue callada por un beso salvaje de parte de el, la guio hacia la pared, tenten sintió el frio de la pared en su espalda, trato de zafarse del beso de Neji con sus brazos, pero este la tomo sus dos brazos y los coloco encima de su cabeza. Neji se acomodo entre sus piernas y relajo el beso, para que ella también se relajara y funciono, tenten estaba cediendo, logro besarla como era antes. Neji saboreaba esos labios de miel de la pelimarron, mordió un poco inferior de ella a lo que ella respondió con un gemido que Neji aprovecho en deslizar su lengua hacia la de ella. Soltó sus brazos sabiendo que ya no lo quería separar, y ella aprovecho tomarlo del cuello para acercarlo más.

El aire les hizo falta y se separaron, Neji deslizo sus labios a el cuello de la chica, le daba pequeño mordisco, lo que hacía que la chica soltara uno que otro gemido.

Ne..Neji… para- tratando de detenerlo, sino lo detenía se iba a dejar guiar por él y sabia que al día siguiente se arrepentiría- no pue… des seguir.

Neji la escucho y la conocía muy bien, ella quería que siguiera pero sabía que al día siguiente ella tendría más razón para odiarlo- se que quieres esto como yo.

Pero esto no está bien, tú y yo no…- Neji la callo de nuevo con un beso.

Tenten déjame seguir esta noche y mañana puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras pero esta noche se mía, te lo suplico- dijo el apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y dándole leves mordisco.

Tenten no podía pensar con claridad, ya que las manos de Neji estaba en su trasero, masajeándolos con fuerzas- está bien, esta noche seré tuya- Neji no espero nada más y la llevo a su habitación para hacerla suya toda la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holaaaaa, mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están?

Bueno antes que todo, mil disculpa no actualizar tan seguido, pero la universidad no deja vida a mis pensamientos, se que prometí actualizar más seguido, pero se me hace la verdad un poco complicado, pero me di cuenta que actualizar hasta donde pueda, es decir, hasta donde crea suficiente para mí y también para ustedes para no dejarlo incompletos o fallos. Bueno ya se descubrió el secreto de Neji, también el de Naruto, créame que esta parte no fue nada fácil para mí. ¿Por qué? Bueno tenía que ver la forma en Naruto no se separara completamente de Hinata, también quiero avisarle que les tengo un BOOM de parte sasusaku, no crean que Gaara se llevo a Sakura tan fácil, con respecto a Itachi y Konan, bueno no tenía pensado colocar esta pareja, pero pensé que Itachi debió tener un amor del pasado, que debía confrontar y que además debía decidirse, o era KONAN O SAORI, muchos me preguntaran ¿Qué pasara con minato y Hinata? Pues aguarden hasta el próximo capítulo, pero no solamente nuestro rubio, Naruto también traerá sorpresas en el próximo capítulo.

Como ya había dicho antes les agradezco la paciencia que tienen de verdad, pero les aseguro que tratare de publicar mensualmente aunque sea. Ya les dije que distribuiré mi tiempo en mis fic, ya que comencé con "SUBORDINADOS DE CUPIDO" y también es un fic que tengo pendiente, lo estoy haciendo junto con otra autora que también su tiempo es limitado, pero ella actualmente tiene vacaciones así que aprovechare este tiempo.

Les agradezco a esas personas por dejarme sus comentarios, y por favor díganme ¿Qué le pareció el fic? Si quieren comentar algo mas, no me molestare, recuerden que este fic lo he creado tanto para ustedes como para mí. Sin más nada que decir me despido.

Buenas noches


End file.
